Broken Girl
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Mia Trager-Lowman had everything a girl raised in an MC could want, including a loving husband and a crazy father. But one night she is taken from them and a chance encounter ten years later puts her back on SAMCRO's radar. Will they be able to find any of the girl they use to know? Dark themes through out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..The First Level

**Well I have no business starting this story but here we go. I like lots of stories to work on! LOL. This is a Happy/OC story. It is very dark and has very dark themes. For chapters that are rough I will post a warning to let you know. **

**I own nothing and I'm just writing for fun! So please be gentle. Hope you have a great night! **

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy groaned sitting up in his bed, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and cracked his neck. He didn't even know how he got to his bed the night before, he figured one of his brothers hauled his drunk ass in there after he passed out. No one faulted him for his three times a year drowning of sorrows. He knew it made him look like a pussy, but no one was man enough to call him on it.

Three times a year her birthday, the day they married, and the day she died, even ten years later he still ached for her. He started the night before, sitting in the back of the clubhouse he would drink until they put him to bed, then he would wake up before dawn and go to their park. He would sit there, just thinking about her and then he would go back to the clubhouse and drink again to dull the pain.

He wasn't alone in this, Tig was with him. He had lost her too. So the father and son-in-law would drown their sorrow and miss the one girl in the whole wide world that seemed to get them both. Understood that they were more than what they did for the club, that they were good deep down inside.

Happy scrubbed his hands over his head and walked naked into the bathroom . He flicked on the light, staring at his reflection, her mark still on his chest, her name interwoven with a small Reaper just below the words 'Filthy Few', today would've been her thirty third birthday. He turned on the shower, climbing in, he tried to push out all the images of her and him in that shower together. His fingers running through her deep brown hair, her hazel eyes sparkling up at him when she laughed, her curls getting stuck in his rings. He stood under the spray of the water until it was cold, hoping to wash away his own guilt and regret.

Dressing he walked out into the early rays of the morning sun. Tig was already waiting, sitting on his bike, a cigarette in his hand. Happy walked toward him, lighting his own, both of them pulling on their sunglasses as they stared at the horizon. Tig sighed, "She loved sun rises."

Happy nodded, "Yeah, I know."

There wasn't much more to say, they didn't talk about her except on those three days, they didn't let anyone else talk about her. Besides a picture of her in his wallet and one that hung on the wall at Tig's it was like she didn't exist, but she had and she had been his.

Throwing his half smoked cigarette on the ground, he pulled on his gloves and put on his helmet. Giving a nod to Tig they pulled out riding through the still sleeping town of Charming, California. It was a twenty minute ride to the park where they scattered her ashes. The accident had been so bad because of how her body was burnt they had to use dental records to identify her. So they had her cremated and scattered her in the park where he proposed to her, if you call what he did propose. He just kind of pulled the ring from his kutte pocket and slipped it on her finger. He would never forget the way she looked at him that day, the way she smiled at him.

He parked his bike and walked slowly to the overlook that was his girl's final resting place. Tig always gave him some time to himself first, even though her lost was just as heavy on his head. Happy wiped at his eyes, whispering out into the early morning air his voice sounding rougher than normal, "I miss you my Mia girl. Happy Birthday baby." Ten years she had been gone and just saying her name out loud made the wound in his heart that much wider. He had failed her, thrown her love back in her face and he was the reason she was dead.

**-Broken Girl-**

Tig watched him, his brother, his son-in-law as he stood by the overlook. He hated these days, he wished he could erase the memory from his mind. But that would mean erasing her and he couldn't do that. He had lost her mom two months after she was born, he laid his bike down and when he came to his Jess the only woman he ever really loved was dead. He wanted to end it all but, he was a prospect with SAMCRO and if it hadn't been for the club and Gemma he never would've made it as a single dad.

He remembered every second with her, her first word, Dada, the first time she took a step, the first time a boy broke her heart, and walking her down the aisle to give her to his brother. Her laughter use to fill the clubhouse, she had a way of making things seem alright, even when they weren't.

He knew what happened that night, Happy had come to him afterward and begged him on his knees to kill him for what he did. But Tig didn't blame him, not even with what his son-in-law had done. Happy had panicked, being married was wearing on the Tacoma Killer and he cheated. The problem was, Mia had walked in on him. She had ran from the clubhouse that night. Kozic was supposed to be following her, but he was too high to notice the girl leaving and after two days of trying to find her all of their worlds fell apart. Calling her friends, the whole club searching and finding nothing, though in his heart he knew, a father knows. Wayne had come in to deliver the news. Tig barely remembered what was said after dental records and accident. His focus had been on the kid, Kozic, he had let her go, he had let her go to her death. He had almost killed him that day, but Clay said no one was to blame it was an accident. But Kozic knew that if he stepped foot in Charming Tig would kill him.

Happy had made peace with Kozic because he blamed himself, not Koz. But Tig didn't see it that way, the kid was a prospect he was charged to watch out for his little girl, an old lady to the club and he had failed and now every birthday, every anniversary they came here to this fucking park and mourned her. His little girl was gone, his Mia who had lived through his shitty marriage to Colleen and the birth of the twins. His little girl who had lived through being raised by an MC and became a college graduate going for master's degree in classical literature, his girl was going to be a professor. She died painfully and alone and he couldn't forgive that. Tig sighed, walking across the park to stand with his son-in-law, hoping that someday the pain they both felt would be gone or at least easier to bear.

**-Broken Girl-**

She loved this time of day, she stepped out of the compound as soon as the sun kissed the horizon. Taking a deep breath of the only home she had known these last ten years she smiled. The French Quarter was beautiful this time of year and the large plantation house that she called home her beacon when things were too dark. She put her ear buds in and started her run, letting the feel of her feet hitting the pavement set her rhythm. She ran in the mornings before most people were up, it was easier that way. She didn't need makeup to hide the scars that marked her life now.

In another time, in another place she was one of those happy shiny people who always saw the good. Now she hid in the shadows, let the darkness be her salvation and guardian. She once lived her life being protected by men in leather who rode metal. Now she was the one people sought out for help, she was the one that men had to be protected from.

She increased her speed, knowing what day it was, today was the day her first life had begun. It wasn't the day she considered her birthday, the day she considered her day of birth was the day that Mistress and Lilith found her in that house, cut her down from the ropes that bound her to the wall and carried her out of hell. That was the day that her old self died and the woman she was now was born.

She slowed her pace, she always loved the cemeteries in New Orleans. There was so much pageantry in their funerals and she loved walking through the cemetery when she made her way back to the compound. There was a peace there that she rarely found unless it was soaked in blood. It was a peace that she hoped someday she would find. The white marble statues, the tombstones, the flowers, it all made her think of home. Her first home, the one of streaked hair, heels, chrome, and smiley faces. She lingered by a large angel statue, wondering if she would ever get to see one in person, she had been wronged but she had done wrong, enough that her chances of seeing heaven were very slim.

She sighed, leaving the cemetery, she needed to get back before the kids starting leaving for school. The pointing didn't bother her as much as it once did, but she felt bad that they had to see her. Mistress said that it was just two scars and it shouldn't matter, but to her they might as well been on her whole face. It wasn't that she thought they made her ugly, they were just reminders of what they did, what HE did to her, the man she still chased. They would all pay for the hell they made her live through, HE would pay.

She slowed as she walked down the short drive to the plantation house, it was just on the outskirts of the French Quarter. The group had brought up several properties over the last ten years and knocked down the old buildings around them, giving them room to spread out. Now the house was home to over twenty women, like her.

She nodded to Lilith who was sitting outside on the porch with her coffee cup in hand, "Mistress wants us to be ready to roll in thirty."

"I'll be ready." She walked into the house, listening as the house came alive around her. Making her way up the winding staircase to the top floor to her sanctuary.

The top floor was reserved for her, Lilith, and Kelly. She walked to her door and unlocked it, slipping inside she threw her iPod on the desk and crossed the room to open her curtains. The sun flooded the red and black room glistening off her war chest that was built into the wall. The demon dog Cerberus staring back at her painted across the front with one word, Reaper.

She pulled open the chest and stared into the mirror there. Her hazel eyes a gift from her mother, but that was all that was left of Mia Lowman, the dual scars that came up from the corners of her mouth had created who she was now, the Reaper.

**-Broken Girl-**

Herman Kozic was a simple man, he loved a warm bed, preferable with a warm wet pussy in it and he loved his first cigarette of the morning. He stayed away from the bars now, knowing his limits. He loved when Lorca, Tacoma's president would ask him to travel to different states to help out other charters. It gave him time on the road to clear his head and focus. This week he was in New Orleans helping with some shipments of guns that the Irish were sending in for the Southern charters of the Sons. The shipments were getting attacked, guns disappearing along with low members of the Real IRA who had come to deliver them. He had made sure the shipment got where it was supposed to and he was looking forward to heading home. He and Donut had made the trip together and Donut was known for his tardiness, the guy would be late for his own fucking funeral. So now Kozic stood and waited, that was how he saw her.

As Koz was leaning against his bike smoking he looked up to see a woman run by on the other side of the street. She had long curly raven black hair, he checked out her ass noting how round and firm it looked. Then she had turned her head to check for cars and he saw her face. He dropped his cigarette, "MIA! MIA LOWMAN!"

The girl kept running, he could tell she had ear buds in, so he got on his bike and followed her. She ran through some back alleys, but he got close to her as she turned down a short drive and he knew it was her. His heart was pounding in his chest as he watched her, everyone thought she was dead. He saw the two deep scars on her cheeks, they were almost carbon copies of the ones that Chibs wore. He looked at the sign on the gate, _'Beinvenue aux portes de l'enfer'. _

He heard a bike pull up next to him and he looked over to see Donut, "Hey, what does that say?"

Donut looked at the sign, "Well my French isn't as good as my Spanish, but I think it says 'Welcome to the Gates of Hell', why?"

Koz shook his head, "What is it?"

Donut laughed, "I don't know, looks like a fancy whore houses. We could stop here next time we're close. We need to get on the road."

Koz looked back at the house, "I think I just saw Mia Lowman go inside."

Donut glared at him, "Have you missed a meeting?"

Koz growled, "NO! I'm sober, Jesus, I'm telling you it was her. What if it is?"

Donut sighed, "Koz it's been ten years….." Donut remembered helping Kozic dry out when he came to Tacoma from Charming. The man still held onto the guilt of that night, the night they lost Mia. "It ain't her."

Koz shook his head, "I'm not leaving until I know for sure, if it's her…..I can't…I could make this right!"

Donut groaned, "Alright, let's go back to the boarding house."

Koz wanted to kiss the man, this was his chance, "Thanks man, but what will we tell Lorca?"

Donut hadn't thought about that, "Well I guess we'll tell him the truth and hope he doesn't take our kuttes for this shit. Come on."

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia pulled the bag over her shoulder as she came down the stair case. Mistress stood at the bottom, smiling up at her, "Well don't look so happy."

Mia rolled her eyes, walking into the woman's embrace, "I hate this you know that."

Mistress let her go, brushing aside a few stray curls, "I know baby, but it's best if we take the guns from the SON's warehouse this time. We need to throw the Irish off our trail."

Mia growled, "Who gives a shit if they come right up to the front door? We DON'T HIDE!"

Mistress sighed, "We voted, you and Lilith were outvoted. Now I'm sorry, but if you don't think you can do this, then I'll get someone to go in your place."

Mia leaned in toward Mistress, her voice low and dead, "NO ONE TAKES MY PLACE AT OUR TABLE."

Mistress smiled, patting her cheek, "That's my girl. Now go on, call me when it's finished. The French Kings will be waiting." Mia didn't say anything else, she held her head up high and walked from the house.

Lilith was waiting with Kelly at the car, Mia threw her bag into the back, getting into the car, "Let's go."

Kelly, or Minion as they called her giggled, "Oh she's in a great fucking mood. I just got the blood out of my hair from last time."

Lilith glared at her from the rearview mirror, "Shut it. We need to focus."

Mia stared out the window as they pulled away, she noticed a blonde man on the side walk, but she didn't really look at him. She was concentrating on the job at hand and hoping she would spill some Irish blood before the end of the night.

Kozic watched as they pulled out, he had been walking up and down the street for the last hour and it paid it off when she came out. He used his phone to snap a few of pictures of her getting into the car. When they pulled away he knew it was her. He smiled, dialing Happy's number. The man picked up and his voice sounded pained, "What?"

Kozic grinned from ear to ear, "Oh brother I found her, I fucking found her."

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy and Tig had just gotten back to the clubhouse. Happy went straight to the bar and his other brothers moved away, knowing that it was best to leave him alone until the next day. He was taking his first pull off the bottle of Jack when Kozic called.

"Oh brother I found her, I fucking found her."

Happy sighed, "Man I don't want to know about some bitch you're fucking."

"It's not some bitch Hap, it's your bitch. I'm in New Orleans and I just saw Mia."

Happy growled, "THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! IT'S HER BIRTHDAY!"

"No man I'm telling you! I'm sending you a picture. If you say it isn't her, then fine, I'll ride to Charming and Tig can kill me. But if this is her and she's alive…..could you forgive yourself if you didn't know?"

Happy hung up the phone and sat there staring at it, Tig came over putting his hand on his shoulder, "Hap?"

Happy didn't say anything, his heart was racing in his chest as his phone vibrated. He opened the picture message to see Mia, not as he remembered her, but he'd know her anywhere. Her hair was darker and her body was more muscular but that was her. Tig stumbled back, having seen the picture over Happy's shoulder, "Jesus Christ."

Happy turned to him, "She's alive and in New Orleans."

**Ok, well that's the first chapter. Let me know what you think! **


	2. The Second Level

Chapter 2….The Second Level

**-Broken Girl-**

Clay sat back in his chair, listening to Tig as he paced back and forth telling the story of Kozic's phone call. Happy stood at the end of the table, his eyes wide and his chest heaving, but so far he hadn't said anything but her name when he slid the phone to Clay to show him. Clay held up his hands, "HOLD ON!"

Tig stopped his pacing, his hands going to his hips. Clay sat up leaning his elbows on the table, "Now both of you SIT!"

Happy and Tig took their places at the table, neither one of them saying anything. Clay looked at the picture again and sighed, "It sure as hell does look like her doesn't it?" He ran his hands through his silver hair and leaned back in his chair, "Well shit, I guess I can spare the two of you, but while you're there looking for her, you need to help the New Orleans charter. Tacoma sent Kozic and Donut down there to help because the Irish aren't very POPULAR down in the Big Easy. Seems some group keeps getting in their way, taking shipments of guns and killing the guys that came with them for delivery. If you get there and SHE IS THERE, you need to let us know. That little girl…..she was important to all of us. I know Gemma will want to see her."

Tig nodded, looking at his hands that were folded in front of him, "Thank you Clay, we promise we'll stay at the clubhouse and help out where we can."

Happy nodded, "We leave NOW."

Clay laughed, "I figured, make sure you check in when you get there."

He barely got the words out when the two of them were heading to the door. Clay sat back and sighed, hoping that his decisions ten years before didn't come back to destroy his club.

**-Broken Girl-**

An eerie calm always came over them when they put the makeup on, especially her. White liquid moving across scarred flesh, hiding who she was, hiding what she had become, masking the pain that only she knew was trapped inside. The uniform of her new role, the face of death that made even the most harden man cringe. She took pleasure in that, that she could strike fear into men that killed and hurt without cause, other than they could. But today was about education, showing the SONS that any deals with the Irish were NOT going to happen in New Orleans. As she stepped back from the dirty gas station mirror she smiled, the scars underneath the makeup making her grim smile that much more sinister. They would take the guns and set the SONS warehouse to burn.

Minion and Lilith nodded to her it was time to bring the SONS to the Gates of Hell. And she was glad to be the one to strike this match, "Let's go."

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy stared out the window as Tig drove, the drive was long, but he didn't care. It was almost dark when Tig pulled over at a gas station, the older man looking at him, "Do you want anything?"

Happy shook his head, "Nah, I'm good." He got out of the club van and stretched his legs, after pumping gas he then walked over to a grassy area and lit a cigarette. He watched as a young woman got out of a car and ran into the arms of a man coming out of the gas station. Suddenly he was taken back in time to twelve years ago. His patch was still white having just patched in Tacoma and he made his first trip to Charming, it was the first time he saw her…

_Happy pulled himself off his bike, smiling as he was engulfed into hugs from his brothers in Charming. He had just pulled off the biggest club hit in history taking down six Mayans in one night. He had never felt like he belonged until he met Lorca in county lockup three years before. Lorca told him to stop playing at street thug and find a purpose. So Happy became a prospect and ended up wearing the title of enforcer, it paid the bills for his mom, he got to kill shit, and he had all the free pussy a man could want._

_Clay Morrow walked toward him, "Happy, excellent work my brother." The tall older man pulling into a hug, when he pulled away he smirked, "Nice work, proud to call you a SON."_

_As Clay walked away to talk to Lorca, Happy lit a cigarette, his eyes clocking the tightest, youngest piece of ass he'd ever seen around a clubhouse. Her brown hair falling in cascades down her back, the curls just barely touching her ass which had on the hottest pair of short shorts he'd ever seen. Happy licked his lips and adjusted his crotch, then he felt a hard slap on the head, "Fucker! That's my kid."_

_He looked next to him to Tig Trager, Happy stared back at the young woman he had just been undressing with his eyes, "That's your kid? You had a kid that looks like that?"_

_Tig shook his head smiling, then he hit him again, "Yeah that's my kid, MIA!" The girl turned her face exploding with the biggest smile that Happy had ever seen. Tig waved her over, "Come over here peanut and meet Hap." Tig looked at him, giving him that scary ass Trager look that told him he meant business, "This is MY daughter, not some club whore."_

_Happy nodded, glad he had his sunglasses on as she walked toward him. Shit the front was better than the back, she had on a white tank top and pulled over it was a blue flannel that was tied under a perfect set of tits. _

_Mia walked toward her daddy, her eyes going to the tall scary looking man next to him, that was covered in tattoos. "What's up dad?"_

_Tig sighed, putting an arm around his daughter, "Well this asshole was eyeing you up, so I thought I'd go ahead and do the introductions, Happy, this is my daughter Mia. Mia this is an asshole who just wants in your pants."_

_Happy just stared at Tig, he'd be taking the older man into the ring for embarrassing his shit like that in front of the girl._

_Mia just chuckled, crossing her arms over her chest, "So you want to fuck me? Well that's….well creepy and nice I guess. It's nice to meet you Happy." She stuck out her hand and he stared at it for a minute, he'd never met a woman like her, she wasn't even offended by what her father said. It almost seemed that for Trager's kid she was too damn happy._

_Happy took her hand, it felt so tiny in his hand like he might break her, "Mia. You know your dad's an asshole right?"_

_Mia dropped her hand from Happy's and leaned against her dad's shoulder, "Yup, wouldn't have him any other way." Mia looked up at Happy, "Now if you're done eye fucking me can I go back to helping Gemma? Or would you rather take a picture to help you beat off to later?"_

_Happy felt his cheeks get hot, what the fuck, he did NOT blush, but here he was blushing like a fucking kid in front of this girl. He chuckled, "Ya got a mouth on ya don't ya Mia girl."_

_Mia smiled at him, giving him a wink, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She walked away from him, the whole time he watched her until she disappeared into the Teller Morrow office._

_Tig slapped his chest, "Let's my girl. Come on lover boy you'll have time to stare at my kid later."_

_Happy snickered, "She with someone?"_

_Tig raised an eyebrow, "No, but I have to warn you, she's been raised by Gemma, so she doesn't fall for biker charm. The only reason I was busting your balls is because many have tried and all have failed."_

_Tig disappeared into the clubhouse and Happy stood there a minute, his eyes going back to the office. He didn't know it then but he had just met the one woman that he would love for the rest of his life._

Happy snapped out of his thoughts when Tig came walking over to him closing his phone, "That was Jax. New Orleans called, their warehouse went up in flames this afternoon, all the guns are gone. IN BOARD FUCKING DAYLIGHT! Jax is on his way now too with Chibs and Juice, Clay is sending us all down to help them find the guns or the group responsible."

Happy threw down his cigarette, "FUCK!"

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stepped into the shower, letting the hot water wash the smell of gasoline and fire from her body. Taking the warehouse had been easy, they only had one poor kid on guard, who Minion had taken great joy in knocking out and pulling from the warehouse just as her and Lilith filled the van with the crates of guns. She had been the one to set it to burn. She loved watching fire, it was like cleansing and making the ground new again. Now the warehouse was gone and something else could be built, something that wouldn't help the Irish.

Her body ached as she ran the soap down her arms, her hand lingering on the branded number seven on her upper arm. It was her rank, her mark. She was the realization of evil, born of evil doing evil to stop the spread of more evil.

Most of her sisters were a level three or four, but Mistress only picked level sixes or higher to be in her inner circle, her council. Their design was simple, The Shadows as the good residents of New Orleans called them were made up of women who had been victimized, but who were no longer victims. Some were married, some were not, some were straight, some were not. Their whole purpose was to protect those that couldn't protect themselves. The group was started some twenty years before by Mistress when she was a beat cop for the city. She got sick of seeing rapist and murders go free so her and a few of her fellow female officers formed this little group and they began trying to clean up New Orleans from the bottom up. Dispatching their own kind of justice and designing the group around Dante's opinion of judgment.

That was how Mia had come to be with them. When she was pulled from the sex slave house that Galen O'Shay had dumped her in, they brought her in and nursed her back to health. Mistress made her go back to school, saying that all of them worked. So Mia had gotten her degree and now taught night classes at a local community college.

While she was going to school she trained with Mistress. The woman helping her channel the rage and anger she felt toward the world and herself. Once she was better, or as better as she was ever going to be, Mistress started bringing her into the group. Showing her what they were, her first kill came when they stopped a gun shipment on the docks of New Orleans. Unfortunately the man who was with the guns was one that had 'visited' Mia at the sex house. Mistress saw in her that night an enforcer, an angel of death and when Mia stood up, the man's blood all over her face and smiled, Mistress saw the Reaper. Now ten years later Mia walked the line between the real life and her night time world. She was a ghost moving through life, knowing how to keep herself hidden from those that would seek to destroy what she had.

Turning off the water to the shower, she stepped out, drying off she pulled on an oversized tee shirt and walked to her window. She could see her sisters below her standing outside laughing and talking to one another, she wasn't one to make friends. Her sisters were important to her, but having friends meant you could lose them and she had lost enough in her life. As part of the council it was up to her, Lilith, and Minion to keep order among the sister, most of them were terrified of them and Mia enjoyed that.

Mia pulled the curtains shut and crawled into bed. She looked at her nightstand where a picture of her father, her, and Happy sat, the last reminder of a life long gone. She had been hurt for a long time that they never came to save her when the Irish took her, but now she knew what was left of her wasn't something she ever wanted them to see. She sighed turning off the light hoping the nightmares didn't come tonight, hoping that she would find that peace that she so longed for.

**-Broken Girl-**

Kozic didn't mind that he had been keeping tabs on her the last three days. He knew it would take Happy and Tig some time to get there and when they did arrive in New Orleans they were knee deep in shit with the Irish. So he did what Happy asked him to do, he kept tabs, followed her, but he didn't make contact with her. He felt uneasy with the comings and goings from the large house, so far all he saw were women, not a single man came in or out, which could be a good thing, but it was odd.

A few times he saw women late at night dressed in all black with hoods leaving, but it was New Orleans and there were stranger things that happened in this city. So he did his job, he waited. He was taking a sip from his coffee, when a large hand clapped down on his shoulder making him slip the coffee down the front of him. "FUCK!" He turned to see Tig laughing his ass off, "Damn it, I just bought this!"

Tig snickered, looking at Happy, "Sorry, this the place?"

Kozic nodded, "Yeah, there hasn't been any movement this morning, but it is Saturday."

Happy nodded, "What about yesterday?"

"I followed her to a small community college, looks like she teaches there, but the name the college has listed for her is Jessica Benet."

Tig looked at Happy, "That was her mother's name."

"What is she teaching?" Happy asked lighting a cigarette and staring intently at the house.

Kozic sighed, "English, you know writing classes and lit. I've asked around but no one will say shit about her or the house. They call it 'maison de l'enfer', hell house. I had Skinny the New Orleans version of Juice do some digging and the house is owned by a Colleen La Salle who use to be a cop here. Fifteen years ago she quit the force and bought this house. As far as I can tell there are over a dozen women coming and going."

Before Kozic could go on, the gates to the house opened and three women walked onto the sidewalk. One was super tall, blond older, the other was stocky with bright red hair. The third had long raven colored hair with curls, her hair hanging in her face. Kozic slapped at Happy, "That's her, the black hair."

Happy nodded, the three men fell in behind the women, none of them saying anything. Twenty minutes later, they had trailed them to an open air market. The three women taking off in different directions. Kozic kept an eye on the other two while Tig and Happy moved through the crowds of people focusing on Mia.

When she stopped to talk to an older lady at a flower stand Happy got in a good position and was able to see her face. His stomach twisted and his heart was racing, as he watched the woman smile. The scars on her face didn't change who she was, she could change her hair color but that was his girl, his Mia.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia loved the market, her, Lilith, and Minion went every Saturday buying things to put in their rooms, fresh pastries, fruit, but Mia's favorite were the flowers. Miss Jenkins had the prettiest flowers this side of the bayou and Mia loved talking to her, she was like a female version of Piney. Walking toward her she smiled, "Morning Miss Jenkins."

The older woman took a hit off her small cigar and snickered, "What's so damn good about it?"

Mia laughed, "Well we woke up today I guess, but I'm with you so don't ask me."

Miss Jenkins pulled a bunch of black eyed Susans from behind the stand, "I saved these for you."

Mia smiled, taking the flowers she took a deep breath of them, "Thank you. What do I owe you?"

Miss Jenkins shook her head, "I'm still paying you back for helping me out with that little problem my granddaughter was having."

Mia smirked, "I remember that, how is she?"

Miss Jenkins smiled, "Sober, so thank you."

Just as Mia turned her hazel eyes locked with a pair of familiar smoldering brown ones. Standing not a hundred feet from her was Happy. She kept her face neutral and turned, walking into the crowd. She pulled out her phone and dialed Lilith. The woman picked up on the third ring, "Hey where are you?"

Mia kept her pace slow as she pretended to look at the other booths, "SAMCRO IS HERE."

Mia hung up her phone and within minutes Lilith and Minion were at her side, they didn't say anything as they worked their way through the largest part of the crowd. The three women had spotted two others following them, Mia knew who they were her father and Kozic. They slipped into an alley way and ran full force, knowing that Mistress would have Bug waiting already with a car to take them back to the house, she did that every Saturday so the women didn't have to carry their purchases all the way back to the house. As Mia went around the corner to the street she heard him scream her name, "MIA! I KNOW THAT'S YOU! STOP DAMN IT!" As they piled into the car, Lilith yelled at Bug to floor it. Pulling away Mia looked back to stare into the confused faces of her husband and father, how had they found her, and why now?

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy stalked up to the gate of the house, rage and adrenaline dripping off him. He buzzed the house and waited, glaring at the windows, looking for her. A voice floated over the intercom, "Yes?"

Happy growled, "I'm here to see Mia Lowman."

"There isn't anyone here by that name sir."

Happy slammed his fist against the gate, "BULLSHIT! I'm her FUCKING HUSBAND!"

There was silence on the other end and then the gate opened. Happy, Tig, and Kozic walked down the short drive and stormed to the front door. Before Happy could knock the door was opened and there stood a short round faced woman with silver hair, "How can I help you gentleman?"

Happy looked around the woman, he could see more women in the entrance way standing back, their faces hard, "I'm here to see my wife."

Mistress chuckled, "I have many men's wives here you'll have to be clear on which one is yours."

Tig knew Happy was a second away from snapping, so he pushed him out of the way, "Listen…doll."

Mistress sighed, "Mistress is my name."

Tig nodded, "Listen Mistress, my kid is in this house and we want to see her."

Mistress was getting ready to tell them no one there was named Mia, when Mia appeared on the stair case, "It's alright Mistress let them in."

Mistress turned looking up at her, she nodded her head and let them inside. Happy stormed to the bottom of the stairs, but the other women stood in front of him, blocking his way. Mia glared down at him, her eyes cold with no light, her arms crossed over her chest, her voice even sounded dead, "What do you want?"

Happy couldn't speak, his mind was reeling, so Tig stepped up next to him, tears in his eyes, "Mia…baby….where have you been?"

Mia cocked her head to the side, "I've been here, where have you been?"

Happy growled, "WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

Mia chuckled, but it wasn't a real chuckle, she stepped down a few stairs, "Oh I am, so you can go back to Charming and pretend like this moment NEVER happened."

Happy stared at her, "NO."

Mia stepped closer, standing just over her sister's shoulders now, her voice was low and hard, "Then you'll die here."

Happy went to push the other women out of the way but was greeted by the sound of guns cocking around him. Tig patted his shoulder, "Brother, we aren't getting anything done this way."

Happy looked around them and saw that almost every woman had drawn on them. Mistress held up her hands, "ENOUGH! We do NOT pull guns on guests. Gentleman, I think it's time you left."

Happy nodded his head, glaring at Mia, "Alright, but we ain't leaving and I'll be back Mia."

Mia just turned and walked up the stairs, she didn't look back as the two women from the market pushed Tig and Koz toward the door. When they were back outside the gate, Happy turned around and glared at the house, "We need Jax, he'll get us inside."

Mia watched from an upstairs window as they walked away from the house. She was surprised at how much rage she felt when she saw them standing there. Three months she prayed and waited for them to come. Three months she suffered things that no human should live through and she did it alone, suffering through it all, even the loss of a baby that Happy would've never loved. She felt her body start to quake and she knew what she needed, she needed to feel blood on her hands. She turned from the window, knowing it wouldn't be the last time she saw either of them.

**Alright! They saw her, next chapter Jax gets Mistress to talk about what happened to Mia and why she won't talk to them. Happy also meets the Reaper….Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Happy Wednesday.**


	3. The Face of the Beast

Chapter 3….Face of the Beast

**There is one section that has a TRIGGER WARNING. It is marked.**

**-Broken Girl-**

When they got back to the clubhouse in New Orleans Jax and the others were waiting for them. Tig sat down and told them about the house and seeing Mia. Happy sat there drinking his beer, not adding to the conversation. He kept going over her in his mind, the scars on her face, who the fuck did that to her? Why was her hair black? And her eyes, they use to sparkle with so much life he worried she would bust, but when she leaned close to him he saw them, they were dead inside.

Jax tapped his shoulder, "You alright brother?"

Happy just nodded, he wasn't talkative on a good day and today sure as hell wasn't a good day.

Tig looked over at Bull the New Orleans president, "What do you know about this place?"

Bull sighed, "You don't really want to know brother. If your girl is in there, it might be best to leave her there, unless she wants out."

Happy was out of his chair towering over the man, he didn't give a shit if he was a patched president. He yanked him up by his kutte, the others jumping to get between them, "YOU BETTER FUCKING TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW!"

Jax and Tig pulled him back and Bull adjusted his kutte. Tig wrestled Happy into a chair and Jax held up his hands to Bull, "I'm sorry brother, it's just….she's his old lady and we thought she was dead."

Bull nodded sitting back down, "Well maybe she is."

Tig snarled at him, "We saw her today with our own eyes asshole."

Bull just looked at him, "She might be alive but the girl you know….she's probably gone."

Skinny the intelligence officer for New Orleans sighed, "You better tell them."

Bull nodded to the younger man, "About fifteen years ago I was the SAA here, had me an old lady that made all the other old ladies look like chop meat. She was a good girl and yet she still loved me. She got taken from me, to that house. You see Lily she was walking home from work one night and she got drug into a back alley and four street punks took their time with her. Took her into some warehouse and raped her for two days. When they got bored they cut her loose. What was left of her…..it wasn't much…she was distance, she didn't cry. She just faded away from me. She started going to that house, became cold to me, shut me out. I was young and dumb, started fucking around on her, she left me. Moved into that house. I can call her and get you a meeting with the woman that runs things there. But we turn a blind eye to them, the people they go after, the things they do, well they make New Orleans safer."

Jax leaned in his elbows hitting the table, "What kind of things?"

Skinny turned his computer around, "This story here," He tapped the screen, the men all looking up to see the face of a man on the screen, "He was our city district attorney, turns out he was raping his twelve year old step daughter. When the wife went to the cops they covered it up, tried to buy the woman off. Well two weeks later they found him floating at the docks, someone had peeled the skin from his body."

Jax ran a hand over his face, "FUCK!"

Bull nodded, "If your girl is in that house something awful happened to her and now she probably does the awful." Bull stood up, "I need a few guys to head out, have a club owner that hasn't been paying on his debt."

Jax nodded, "I can send some guys for you, I know you have your hands full with the clean up at the warehouse site."

Happy stood up looking at Tig, "I'm good to go."

Tig nodded, getting out of his chair slow, "Sure, let's go hit some assholes."

Jax pointed to Juice, "Go with them, the rest of you head up with Bull to the warehouse to work on clean up. We have a call with the Irish tonight. Bull, make that call to your girl."

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy, Tig, and Juice took the address from Skinny and headed toward the outskirts of Bourbon Street. It was a strip club owned by a man named Lenny Street, he owed the club two weeks back payments for a loan they had given him. As they were pulling the van up, near the back door, they saw three hooded figures going in. Tig looked at Happy, "Remember what we heard our first night here, the kid, the one that got knocked out said it was three people in hoods."

Happy smirked, "Oh yeah."

They got out of the van and headed to the side door where the figures had just disappeared. They moved down the hallway of the club. They could hear music thumping from the main room. Half dressed women ran up and down the hallway. They went down a set of stairs that Skinny had told them led to the office in the basement. As they got to the door, they heard muffled screams from inside.

Happy held up a finger and cracked the door, there inside was Lenny tied to a chair. One of the figures was working him over, the sound of fists hitting bone made Happy almost hard as the one hitting him broke Lenny's nose. Then one of them took their hood down.

Happy watched in morbid fascination as the woman leaned down her voice hard, "Lenny, you've been weighed on the scales of justice and found wanting, do you have anything to say before we carry out your sentence?"

The man wiggled and thrashed, "PLEASE! I'm a sick man…please I promise I won't look at any more boys. I swear."

The woman laughed, running a blade across his face, "Sick men look, but dead men can't."

Happy couldn't see what she did, he pulled back and motioned to Tig and Juice. The two men already had their guns out. Happy kicked the door open and they advanced into the room. Lenny was already dead, blood dripping down his stomach and making a sick dripping sound on the floor. The office was a large storage room with a desk pushed into a corner. Happy motioned to Tig and Juice, they split up going different directions. The lighting was awful and as he walked around a set of shelves a foot came out and took out his knee. He hit the ground and then felt a blinding pain in the back of his head. He hit the ground hard a heeled boot going to his neck. He looked up with blurry eyes to stare into the black eyes of a face that was covered in makeup, the face of a reaper. She smiled and it sent chills down his spine, Happy tried to move, but he was his stomach and his head was killing him. He felt her stomp down on his ass with her boot and his cock screamed in his jeans. He felt her jump on his back, straddling him, he tried to buck but she leaned down her nose running up the side of his neck, her breath hot on his skin, "Sorry lover, can't play now." Before he could react she slammed his head into the ground.

Mia pulled herself off his back, he body was still as hard as it ever was, but she had no time to play. Lilith appeared next to her grinning, "Shit girl, what did you do to him? We just knocked the other two out."

Minion came running toward them, "Can I keep mine? He's so hot and I love the tats on his head!"

Mia rolled her eyes, "Take their kuttes."

Lilith smiled wider, "You sure about that?"

Mia nodded, yanking Happy's kutte off, "Oh yeah, let them tell their president that they lost their kuttes to a group of girls."

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy came too groaning, he pulled himself off the floor and felt blood dripping down the side of his head. He was going to kill that bitch. It wasn't until he stumbled across Tig moaning on the ground that he noticed that his and Tig's kutte were gone, "FUCK, they took our kuttes."

Tig looked down and slumped back onto the floor, "I'll kill them."

Juice came hopping down the aisle, his rebuckling his pants, Tig waved his hand toward the younger man, "Jesus, we get beat down and he got lucky!"

Juice shook his head, "She knocked me out but not before….well she was very handsy."

Happy stared at the body of Lenny Street, what the fuck had they walked into? "Come on we need to get back and find our damn kuttes."

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy, Tig, and Juice arrived back at the club house and Jax snickered, "What the hell happened to you guys? Where the hell are your kuttes?"

Tig sighed, "We ran into some hooded figures when we got to Lenny's."

Bull shook his head, "Is Lenny still alive?"

Happy sat down holding his head, "He's dead, very dead."

Jax ran a hand through his hair, "Who the fuck did it?"

Juice shrugged, "They were girls, but they weren't. They had this makeup on their faces."

Happy nodded, "The one that took me down was wearing some kind of black contacts, fucking scary as shit."

Bull sighed, "She have reaper makeup on?"

When Happy nodded, Jax turned to Bull, "You want to clue is in on something?"

Bull stood up pulling out his phone, "That was Reaper, one of their enforcers, man if you guys fucked with her then it's no wonder they took your kuttes. My guys know not to get involved if it's her, she's fucking crazy."

Jax glared at Bull, "Where can we find them?"

Bull looked over at Skinny, the younger man squirming a little, "There's a club in the French Quarter, it's called Shadow Keepers, that's where they are usually."

Jax nodded to Bull, "You coming? Because we're going to get our kuttes back." Jax glared at his hit man and his SAA, Tig and Happy looked away knowing how dumb they looked losing their kuttes to women.

Bull motioned to a few of his guys, "Yeah, but I hope you know what you're doing going in there."

**-Broken Girl-**

Opening the door to the club the SONS felt out of place. The club was mainly filled with women, there were a few guys here and there, but not many. The woman at the door wore red face makeup and she nodded to them as they walked in. Bull walked in next to Jax, he spotted Mistress right away. The older woman pulled herself off the lap of some young man and walked toward him, "Bull, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bull took a deep breath, "I'm sorry to bother you, but a few of my California brothers may have interrupted your girls taking care of an issue with Lenny Street. The girls roughed them up pretty good and took their kuttes."

Mistress pressed her lips together looking up at the second level of the club to see the three offending women, they were leaning over the railing watching the interaction. She snapped her fingers and the three of them jumped over the railing and landed right behind Mistress. Happy growled stepping toward the one with the reaper makeup, "BITCH!"

Mistress chuckled, "I take it, these three are guilty?"

Tig nodded, "Yup that's them, stupid cunts."

Mia smirked she was enjoying this, they were the ones out of place here, they needed to go home she knew what was coming and having her dad and Happy there would stop her from the work at hand. They were close to drawing out Galen and she wanted them far from New Orleans when that happened.

Mistress turned to her girls, "Where are the kuttes?"

Lilith stepped forward putting her hands on her hips, "At the house."

Mistress nodded, "Follow us back and I'll make sure you get them back." Mistress snapped her fingers again and the club started to move, the women exiting the building.

The Sons followed the caravan of cars back to the plantation house. Mistress let the Sons in when they arrived, "Please come in." Mistress walked toward Bug, "Get them, tell them I will not wait."

Bug nodded, "Yes Mistress."

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia sat on her bed, his kutte wrapped around her. She took a deep breath of his smell, he still wore the cologne she had picked out for him. She smirked to herself thinking that she had gotten the drop on him, he was always so powerful to her and she had been the one to drop him. Bug knocked on her door, "Reaper, it's time."

She stood up pulling the kutte from her body. She removed her hood, there was no hiding now. Both times he had seen her with her new face she had her hair covered with her hood, there was no more hiding. She fanned her black curly hair out letting it fall onto her shoulders, she walked toward the door with the kutte in her hands.

She could hear Mistress talking politely to them. When she fell in behind Lilith and Minion she heard her father gasp. She walked to the bottom of the steps and stood there, looking straight ahead, her contact black eyes focused in front of her. She channeled the Reaper to hide the mess her heart was, she wouldn't let them see her break, she wouldn't let HIM see her break.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy couldn't believe it when she came down the stairs, the makeup, the contacts, it didn't matter that was her. Standing there in what looked like a Lara Croft knock off outfit, the only thing that wasn't black was the sliver heels on her boots.

Jax stared at her, "Jesus Christ, Mia?"

Mistress stepped between them, "Mr. Teller, I assure you my girls will be punished for their disrespect your men. But I warn you NOT to address them unless I tell you too."

Jax stepped closer to her, "BULLSHIT! That girl right there, she was raised as my sister basically! Her husband and her father are two of the men she beat to hell tonight."

Mistress smirked turning to Mia, "Reaper, get on your knees."

Happy watched in horror as she did what she was told. Mistress walked toward her, taking Happy's kutte from Mia's arms, "Say it Reaper."

Mia stared ahead of her, "I've been judged on the scales and been found wanting." Mia pulled her knife from her side and handed it to Mistress.

Mistress motioned for her arm, Mia held it up and Mistress pulled the sleeve back, cutting into Mia's arm, she stared at Jax a chill ran down his spine, "You see Mr. Teller I have control over my girls. When they are bad, they are punished."

Jax nodded, "Ok, Jesus there's no need for that, just STOP."

Mistress smiled at him, "As you wish, Reaper on your feet. Ok ladies, return the kuttes to the gentlemen."

Mia walked toward Happy, she held the kutte out in front of her, blood dripping down her hand from the wound on her arm. Happy took the kutte, search her eyes, but she just stared forward focused on a spot behind him. "I'm sorry."

Happy took the kutte, his large rough hand circling her wrist, "Mia."

She turned to look at him, "Not Mia, Reaper." She yanked her hand from his grip and turned to return to her position next to Mistress.

Mistress smiled, "Now, all better. You gentlemen have a great night now."

Jax shook his head, "No, I don't think so. We want a sit down with you, if you don't I'll have every damn charter of the Sons in New Orleans by the end of the week and I'll ran hell down on your head."

Mistress sighed, "Fine." She turned to Lilith, Minion, and Mia, "You're dismissed ladies, Lilith will you please join us."

Mia started up the stairs, she could feel his eyes following her, but she didn't turn around. She held it in until she got to her room. Once she did, shutting her door, she slid to the floor. Her hand going to the wrist that he had grabbed, she felt the tears welling up in her eyes and she let them slip down her cheeks, mixing with her makeup them fell silently on her black shirt. Maybe she wasn't completely dead inside after all.

**-Broken Girl- TRIGGER WARNING!**

Mistress led them into a large dining room area. She motioned to the table and Jax, Tig, and Happy sat down while the other Sons filled in around the table. Mistress called to Bug, "Get me that video of Reaper when we found her."

Bug shifted nervously on her feet, "But Mistress if she finds out…."

Mistress glared at her, "I SAID TO GET IT." Bug nodded and left the room, while Mistress shut the French doors, taking her seat at the head of the table. She smiled at the men, "Now gentlemen, we need to discuss this situation. Rea…Mia has no interest in going with you or seeing you and I want you to respect her wishes."

Jax smiled, leaning back in his chair, "Well the Irish called today and they want their guns or the money for the guns that were 'misplaced' I figure by your girls. So the way I see it, if you don't MAKE Mia visit with us, I'll just lead the Irish here and something tells me you don't want that."

Mistress eyed the young man, the door opened and Bug appeared with a laptop in her hands. She hesitated until Mistress nodded for her to come closer. "Thank you dear, please check on the others and make sure everyone knows we are 'IN' for the evening, especially Reaper." Bug nodded her head and slipped out the door.

Mistress stared at Jax, "How do I know you will be able to take care of her while she is 'visiting'?"

Tig jumped to his feet, "MY GIRL WAS JUST FUCKING FINE TILL YOU GOT INVOLVED IN HER LIFE!"

Mistress looked around him to Happy, "Is that true Mr. Lowman? Was Mia fine? Because something tells me she wasn't."

Happy set his face to stone, staring down the old bitch, he wasn't going to let her get to him. Mistress sighed, "Very well, I didn't want to have to do this, but I guess you leave me NO CHOICE. When I found her, she was in an Irish ran sex house. They're use to be all over New Orleans, they take women and enslave them drugging them to keep them calm. But Mia didn't go down easy, she fought. When we found her she had been there for three months. Three months and none of you, HER FAMILY, went to look for her."

Jax leaned in, "We were told she was dead. Her car was found with a brunt to a crisp body, dental records showed it was her! WE had a funeral, we scattered her damn ashes! WE didn't know there was anyone to look for!"

Mistress eyed Tig and Happy, "You might want the others to leave the room for what I'm going to show you."

Tig looked at Jax, the vice president waving everyone out. Mistress pulled up the video, "When we use to go into the houses, we would document the abuses, hoping that someday the Irish would be punished for what they did. When we found Mia we thought she was dead. You don't have to watch this, but you have to understand, the woman you see now is tightly controlled because when she's not, when she's not people die. She has a rage inside her I've never seen and I don't even know if it will be settled when Galen O'Shay dies."

Happy's head came up, "What does he have to do with this?"

Mistress pushed the lap top in front of them, "Watch first."

The three men leaned in toward each other, staring at the screen. Nothing would be able to prepare them for what they saw. The first scene was of a dirty hallway, the video was grainy and done with a hand held camera. "Shit this one is dead too." A voice said from off camera.

Then the camera panned inside a room, slumped against the far wall was Mia. Happy knew it was her, by her hair, though you couldn't tell from anything else. Her head was dropped between her shoulders and blood dripped down the front of her body. As the camera got closer, her head snapped up and the cuts were fresh on her face, she coughed spitting blood at the camera. "JESUS, SHE'S ALIVE! GET MISTRESS!"

Happy watched as the women cut her off the wall, they lowered her to the ground and someone set the camera down helping the other women. He watched as they covered her up with a blanket, a younger looking Mistress kneeling next to her head, "It's alright sweetheart, we're not going to hurt you. SOMEONE GET THE DAMN VAN!"

Then he heard it, Mia's broken voice, "I thought they would come…..they didn't come….they killed my baby….he didn't come…"

Jax slammed the screen of the lap top shut, his eyes brimming with tears. Tig stood up pacing, tears rolling down his face. Happy buried his head in his hands.

Mistress watched the three men, she could see how upset they were, and "She had miscarried a baby during the beatings. Did you know she was pregnant?"

Happy nodded, his voice breaking, "She told me."

Tig's head snapped up glaring at him, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Happy stood up, "What would it have helped? She was gone! I didn't want you to suffer with that too!"

Tig sat down defeated, "What else was wrong with her?"

Mistress took a deep breath, "She had a broken pelvis, she had massive repairs done to her….they don't know if she'll ever have children, broken ribs, she has two vertebra in her back that have been fused, both wrists, and they brunt your mark off her body."

Happy's head came up and he stared at the woman, he wanted blood, "Galen did this?"

Mistress nodded, "He was the one who took her to the house under Jimmy O'Phellan's orders. But Galen, he liked her, he was the one who burnt the ink off her, saying that she didn't need it anymore. I know what this looks like to you, that I'm hard and cruel, but if I don't have rules those three would go off and get themselves killed. That's why I don't want her to visit, she's not who she use to be, only myself and Lilith can touch her, I've never seen her hug anyone. She's just not the girl you remember."

Jax stared at his hands, "What if this Lilith came with her? Would she be able to control her or help her?"

Mistress stood from the table and walked to the door, "Bug, get me Lilith please. Nitro, bring us some whiskey and shot glasses."

Mistress returned sitting down, a few minutes later the whiskey arrived and the old lady poured her own first downing it. Once they had a shot, Lilith appeared at the door, her makeup gone, "Yes Mistress?"

Mistress motioned to Jax, Tig, and Happy, "They want to know if I order Reaper to Charming for a visit if you'll go with her to keep her centered."

Lilith shrugged, "Do you really think this is a good idea? You know….I don't know Mistress. Do you think she's ready for something like that?"

Mistress took another shot and looked at her, "If she's not, I'm sure there's people there that could use a visit from her, help get her in a better mood."

Lilith closed the door behind her, looking at them, "You have to tell your club, your families that she can't be touched. If you touch her, sometimes she's fine, but other times. I'll do whatever I can to keep her calm, but sometimes it's bad."

Tig nodded, "Yeah, we'll keep our distance, so will you bring her?"

Lilith sighed, "Yeah, I'll bring Bug with us, she's a good kid, Reaper likes her."

Mistress stood up, "And I'll find that money for your Irish guns, but warn them, if they want to do business in this town, shit like that will happen. The next time they come into the Big Easy I'll rain hell on them."

Happy followed the two women into the hallway where the rest of the Sons were waiting, "Can we say good bye? To her?"

Mistress looked at Lilith, "Can you get her?"

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia had showered and changed by the time Lilith came to her room, she leaned against the door jamb, "Hey girl."

Mia looked up from her bed where she was brushing her hair, "Hey, did they go?"

Lilith took a deep breath, "They're still here, Mistress wants you and me to go visit them. She thinks it will be good for you."

Mia rolled her eyes, "Shit! I don't want this! How many times…."

Lilith held up her hands, "They work for the Irish, they deal guns with them. What if we can use Bug to break into their computers and find out where Galen is? It's worth a shot and it might…might help you."

Mia sighed, standing up she pulled on a hoodie, "Ok, fine. Tell her I'll go."

Lilith motioned toward the door, "They want to say good bye."

Mia's head snapped up, "What?"

Lilith pointed toward the door and Mia drug her feet following her down the stairs toward them. Most of the other Sons had cleared out, but Jax was standing talking to Mistress quietly. Her father and Happy stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting on her.

Lilith stayed at the landing and motioned her to go down. She walked slowly toward them, not sure what to expect from either of them.

Happy watched her, with her hair wet in a pair of black yoga pants and an oversized hoodie she looked just like she did the day she told him about the baby. Until you really looked into her face, the scars were faded, but pronounced and her eyes were flat and dead. He took a step toward her, "Hey girl."

Mia went back a step to put distance between them, "Lily said you wanted to say goodbye, so goodbye."

Tig stepped toward her, a grin on his face, "So you're coming to see us, I think it'd be good to have you around everyone, they're so happy to know you're alright."

Mia nodded, "That's good."

Happy took the chance while she was distracted with Tig and he reached out taking her wrist in his hand. She glared at him but didn't move, Lilith was down the stairs and by her side, but Mia stayed calmed. Happy smirked at her, "You look real good my Mia girl, real good."

Mia took her hand away, "Good bye." She turned and walked back up the stairs.

Lilith looked at Happy, "You're the first man I've seen touch her in ten years that didn't end up sliced in half."

Happy shook his head, "Well she has reason to want to do that to me, hopefully she'll give me a chance to make it up to her."

Lilith glared at him, "Can you give her your baby back?" With that the woman turned around and walked back up the stairs.

Happy looked at Tig, it was going to be a hard, but at least she was coming home.

**Ok, there you go….the truth about what happened to her. Thank you for the reviews and follows and reads. **


	4. Level Seven

Chapter 4…..Level Seven

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stretched as she stepped out of the SUV that her, Bug, and Lilith had rented at the airport. It had been a week since SAMCRO had come to call and now they were here. Mia had raged at Mistress, but the woman said it was for the best. So now she stood there staring at the clubhouse, not much had changed from the last time she saw it. The doors to the clubhouse swung open and Mia steeled her face as Clay Morrow walked toward her, followed the rest of the damn charter.

Clay stopped short in front of her, "Mia, it's good to see you kid." He opened his arms and moved toward her, and Happy watched as she went into attack mode. Her arms came out, her fists in balls in front of her.

Clay stepped back, "Whoa, I'm sorry I forgot….it's just good to see you."

Happy watched her as she scanned them all, her eyes clearly looking for threats. He saw her shoulders relax just as Gemma came out of the office, "MIA! I can't believe it!"

Happy saw the train wreck that was coming, too much too soon. He stepped in front of Mia, cutting the queen off, "No touching remember."

Gemma looked at Mia, nodding her head slowly, "Yeah, ok, I remember. So tonight, you and your….friends can come over, I'm cooking dinner for you. Pot Roast your favorite."

Mia looked at Lilith, the woman nodding her head, Mia didn't look at Gemma, she looked past her, "Sure, we'll be there."

Gemma couldn't believe the change in the girl, "Well I better get back to work, it's real good to see you baby."

Mia turned reaching into the SUV she came back out with a large duffle bag, handing it to Clay, "A gift from Mistress, she said her and Jax discussed it."

Clay smiled taking the bag, "Well thank you."

Mia retreated back to the SUV, Lilith could see that she was wearing thin with just this little dose of family time. Tig stepped forward, "Hey baby, my dog Bonnie, she had pups, we have them out back behind the garage would you like to see them?"

Mia shrugged, but followed him back toward the garage. Lilith looked at Bug and then Clay, "Mr. Morrow, Bug needs to use your computer area if that's alright, her lap top got lost on the flight and she has things she needs to do for Mistress."

Clay nodded, motioning to Juice, "Sure thing, Juice will show you around his corner. The rest of you head inside we're making her nervous."

Happy slowly walked toward the back of the garage, when he got to the corner of the building he stood there watching her. She looked miserable, when they saw her in New Orleans before she saw them, she looked at least content, not happy but at least content.

Tig picked up one of the puppies holding it out to her, "She had three boys and four girls, this one here is my favorite, she's got eyes like yours. Hap and I nicknamed her Mia."

Mia looked at the puppy, her hand came out and she petted it, then crossed her arms, "They're nice. I'm tired, I think we should head to the hotel."

Tig put the puppy back down, "Yeah alright, Hap and I will ride with you."

Mia shook her head, walking back toward the SUV, "No need."

Tig sighed, heading past Happy in the direction that Mia had just gone. Happy hit him on the stomach, "She's just overwhelmed."

Tig nodded, "I know."

Happy walked up to her at the SUV, she was leaning with her back to the clubhouse, her ankles crossed, "What to come inside?"

Mia shook her head no, but didn't say anything. Happy leaned against the SUV next to her, "Listen I know what happened between us….."

Mia spun facing him, "DON'T….YOU DON'T GET TO SAY SHIT ABOUT THAT! You don't know me!"

Happy turned, getting right into her face, "THEN LET ME GET TO KNOW YOU! You don't fucking talk you don't fucking laugh, hell I'd cut off my damn nut if you'd smile!"

Mia glared at him, "I'm sure one of your WHORES would do it for you!"

Lilith walked over, "Well kids, I think someone needs a juice box and a nap. Juice is going to bring Bug to the hotel, so let's go."

Mia shoved past Happy, getting into the SUV. Happy ran his hand down his face and Lilith patted his shoulder, giving him a smile, "She didn't gut you, I figured she'd gut you. See you at dinner."

Happy stood there watching as they pulled away. He had no idea what the hell he was doing but at least she talked to him, or screamed at him, that was a start.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia pulled at her shirt for the hundredth time since they walked the short distance from the SUV to Gemma and Clay's front door. The drive was already full of bikes and Mia seriously had considered just making a run for it. She had on her black skinny jeans, with her black knee high boots, and her favorite red peasant top that came off the shoulders showing off her ink and brand on the top her arm. Her hair was down and Lilith made her put on a pair of silver hoop earrings. They had stopped at the store to get stuff to bring, Bug going for a box of brownies from the bakery, Lilith got a bottle of wine, and Mia got cut up fruit because she figured there wouldn't be much for her eat besides that.

Bug knocked on the door and Gemma answered, "Well there you are, we were beginning to think you weren't going to show, come on in."

Bug beamed at her, "I bought brownies, I know I should've baked them, but we aren't at home. If we were at home I would've….Jesus you make me nervous."

Mia nudged the younger woman, "Bug, too much."

Bug nodded, "Yup, too much, always too much. Thanks for having us."

Gemma gave her a small smile, "Well come on in, everyone is just having a few beers before dinner out on the patio."

Mia walked into the dining room, she made it through saying hi to Luann and Bobby's new wife. She could feel her hands shaking as Lilith guided her out to the patio, Bug had already gone, finding Juice the two computer nerds discussing something computer like. Clay stood up and walked toward them, "Ladies, can I get you something to drink?"

Mia muttered, "Jesus yes."

Clay chuckled, "Well we have beer out here in the small fridge but the hard stuff is in the house."

Lilith led Mia over to the cooler, "Beer is fine." She grabbed out two and handed one to Mia, "Drink this and have a joint for Christ sakes."

Mia glared at her, instead of the 'emergency joint' Bug had given her, she pulled out a cigarette and lit it, heading out into the yard picking a lounge chair away from everyone. Tig got up and walked over sitting in the one across from her, "So, how do you like teaching?" He had hoped that she would talk to him, open up a little, he searched her face, hoping to see a spark of his daughter.

Mia looked over at Lilith who was talking to Bobby and Clay, the older woman motioned her to say something. "I like it, I'm teaching classical literature and creative writing. In the summers I do workshops for high school kids and that's pretty cool."

Tig beamed, "That's great baby, you got what you wanted then, you're teaching. What do you do for fun?"

Mia didn't know what to say to that, she spent most of her free time training or running, "I run in the mornings, there is a really beautiful cemetery at near our house, sometimes when I run I go by there and just sit in the quiet. Not a lot of quiet with twenty people under foot."

Gemma leaned out the patio doors, "DINNER!"

Mia was relieved when they all started heading in until she saw Happy sit down across from her. Lilith and Bug sat on either side of her almost holding her in place with their hands on her knees when he sat down. Gemma sat down and everyone started to pass food around. When the pot roast got to Mia, she handed it off to Bug who dug right in.

Gemma eyed her, "I made that for you baby girl, eat up."

Mia looked at her plate, she had vegetables and some of the fruit she brought. "I don't eat meat."

Gemma dropped her fork, "Well hell, why didn't you say anything, I would've made something different. This was your favorite when you were a kid."

Mia stared at the woman, Lilith smiled looking at Gemma, "We're all on strict diets at the house, Mia is just more disciplined than the rest of us."

Clay shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, "So I noticed Bug and Mia have numbers burned into their skin, what does that mean?"

Lilith pulled her sleeve to show him her number six on her upper arm, "We all have them, it is our rank in the group."

Bobby who was sitting next to Lilith whistled looking at it, "Bet that hurt like fuck."

Bug nodded her little cherub face getting serious, "It does, but it's an honor."

Lilith took a drink of her beer, "We have over two hundred members in the South, different groups like us. The higher the number the higher your rank."

Gemma sat back, "So if you're a one you suck?" The table chuckled, everyone looking up at Lilith who smiled.

"No, ones are for hopefuls, we all had a one at one time. Twos are women who work for us at hospitals, police stations, they alert us to women or children that need help. Three are foot soldiers, they cover the higher ups, snipers included in there because they don't get close to the fighting. Fours, like Bug are our specialists, they have a special talent that makes them invaluable. Fives are loyal, they'd do whatever it takes for the group but they usually have families or husbands. Anything higher is part of our voting group. I'm a six and part of the council."

Tig eyed her, "So what do sixes do?"

Lilith looked into his eyes, "Sixes are the ones that go in first and make sure that the bad guys don't walk away."

Happy had his eyes on Mia the whole time, "You're a seven, what does that mean?"

Mia looked up at him, "Sevens have had evil done to them, therefore they destroy evil by doing evil."

Happy glared at her, "How many sevens are there in your 'group'?"

"One and one Eight, Mistress is the only one higher than me."

The whole table was silent at this confession, then Mia's phone rang. She stood up, looking at Gemma, "Excuse me a moment." She walked out onto the patio, they continued to eat but almost every eye was focused on her as she paced back and forth. She came back in and whispered to Lilith and then turned to Gemma and Clay, "I'm sorry we have to go, but the food was great."

Tig stood up, "Everything alright?"

Mia nodded, "Yeah, we knew we might be asked to work while we were here, just a small thing that Mistress needs taken care of now."

Jax stood up too, "We can come with, lend a hand."

Lilith shook her head, "No, it's just a pick up, but the meeting has to happen when the other person was available, we're really sorry. Thank you all for dinner, BUG!"

Bug jumped up shoving food into her mouth, "Thanks!"

Mia was standing impatiently at the door, she gave them a weak wave and headed out, happy as hell that she was getting out of that house and away from him.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia honestly laughed when she helped Lilith pull Bug from the SUV when they got back to the hotel that night, "What part of stay in the car didn't you get?"

Bug groaned, "The whole part apparently."

The job had been easy, go into Oakland and pick up a package from one of Mistress's old friends. Problem was he owed money to the Mayans and they were there for the package too, the package being rubies. So a small fight broke out, Mia had a gunshot wound to the upper left arm, Lilith took a knife to the thigh, but Bug she tripped over one of the guys that Mia had knocked out and busted her ankle. The way the thing was twisted to the side they were going to have to reset it and hope they did it right.

Mia sighed when she saw two Harley Dynas sitting in front of the hotel, "Shit, don't need this tonight."

Lilith rolled her eyes, "Your family is starting to piss me off."

The three women laughed as they helped Bug up the stairs to their rooms. As soon as they hit the landing Tig and Happy came out of Mia's room, Tig rushing toward them, "What the fuck?"

Lilith and Mia waving him off, Lilith gritted her teeth, "Shut the fuck up and get inside."

The three women made their way into the room and dumped Bug on the bed. The woman scooting back as Mia held her ankle up for her, sliding a pillow underneath. Mia turned to Tig, "Do you have a club doc? She needs that bone set, if not we'll do it."

Happy saw the blood dripping down her arm, he grabbed her arm on instinct pulling away her jacket to see the bullet wound, "WHAT THE HELL?"

Mia froze, "LET. ME. GO."

Lilith came over pulling Happy's hand off Mia, her eyes were wide, "Let's not do that again alright?" Lilith turned to Mia, "Move your ass Reaper, we need to Bug comfortable here."

Mia finally moved, throwing her jacket on the chair in the corner she went into the bathroom and got their med kit and a bottle of water. She walked over to Bug giving her a bottle of pills with the water, "Take this, it will help."

Tig had been on the phone, "Just called the clubhouse, Chibs is on his way, he was a medic, usually patches us all up."

Bug looked at Mia and Lilith, "Just do it, I think it's just dislocated."

Mia nodded, grabbing a clean tee shirt from her bag and a bottle of rum, "Drink this, you're going to want it."

Bug took several pulls from the bottle and handed it back to Mia. Lilith moved to hold Bug's leg down, while Mia took the ankle in her hands, "Ok, on three….One, Two…" Mia twisted the ankle on two, Bug screamed into the tee shirt and passed out.

Lilith smirked at Mia, "What happened to three?"

Mia shrugged, "Come on stitch me up."

Tig held up his hands, "Whoa, hold on, Chibs is coming."

Mia threw Lilith a suture kit, "I could do it myself, but she's here and she's done it before. Chibs needs to look at Bug, we don't need her losing her damn foot or something."

Happy sat down on the edge of the bed, facing her, he handed her the bottle of rum. She took it taking a pull, handing it back to him. Lilith steadied her hand, "You ready."

Mia nodded staring at Happy as Lilith started digging around the wound, pulling out the bullet, "You were lucky it was on the surface, shouldn't take much to stitch it, but the shirts got to go." Mia stood up and pulled the shirt over her head throwing it aside, underneath she had on a black sports bra. Happy stared at the scars marking her stomach, his eyes coming up to meet hers.

Chibs and Juice came in the door a few minutes later, "HOLY SHITE! What did you girls do?"

Lilith chuckled, "Just having some fun, would you check that one, we set the ankle."

Chibs walked over running his hands over the ankle, "Seems alright, we should get an x-ray tomorrow at St. Thomas. Shite, you're stitching her up?"

Lilith nodded, "We do this kind of thing all the time. Mistress once took a bullet to the ass."

Mia chuckled, it was the sweetest sound Happy ever heard, "Yeah we spent more time arguing over who would patch her ass then honestly patching."

Happy smirked at her, "Who pulled the short straw?"

Both women laughed, pointing at Bug. Lilith finished stitching her and looked at Chibs, "Want to patch me up now?"

Chibs nodded, wiggling his eyebrows, "Aye love, but those pants have got to go."

Mia had already walked out onto the walkway that overlooked the parking lot, just outside their door. She leaned against the railing watching cars pass by on the highway. Happy came out, his eyes went her lower back where her mark had once been was a healed scar. He could imagine what kind of hell she had been through. He walked over and leaned against the railing, bumping his shoulder into hers, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, just need some sleep. I'm going to grab a shower first, I'll use Bug's room."

Happy didn't say anything he just watched her as she went. He stood there a minute and then he did something he knew he shouldn't, he slipped into Bug's room, hiding himself in the closet. He knew it was wrong, fuck he just….he wanted to be near her…ok, truth be told he wanted to see her, she was his wife and he wanted her and he knew it was too soon to even think about it. So he waited in the closet like a creeper.

Mia walked into Bug's room and she smelled the scent of his cologne as soon as she walked in. She just shook her head smirking to herself. In ten years she had not slept with a man, she had been and still was very close to her plastic boyfriend who was in her duffle bag in her room. It took her years to even work up to that at Lilith's urging, the woman said if she didn't release some of her tension she'd end up killing them all in their sleep. There had been a time when she loved sex, rough sex, lazy morning sex, up against the wall hard and fast, but now sex was the one thing that scared the hell out of her. HE scared the hell out of her. He had hurt her, her last memory of him was him inside some fucking blond.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the light staring at herself in the mirror. Could she do this? She turned on the shower head letting it get hot and slowly slipped off her clothes, her body wasn't what it was ten years ago, now it was older, different and covered with scars. Maybe he would be repulsed and this wouldn't be a point. She slipped into the shower and heard the creak of the closet door. She took a deep breath making sure the shower curtain was open enough so he could see her in the mirror.

Bracing one hand on the shower wall she closed her eyes and let her other hand slip down her stomach to her core. She focused on him, like she always did when she masturbated. Her fingers starting to work the now throbbing little nub, she moaned softly. She heard the sound of jeans rustling and she turned leaning her back against the wall, spreading her legs, she met his eyes in the mirror.

He didn't know what the fuck he was doing anymore. But he wanted to see her, see all of her. He walked into the bathroom quietly, staring in the mirror and when he saw her hand buried in that sweet pussy he almost lost it in his pants. When he heard her moan, he unzipped his pants just enough to get his hand inside them tugging at his cock. Then he looked up to see her eyes on his in the mirror, her hand still working at herself. He pulled his cock out of his pants and stared at her as he started moving his hand up and down on his hard shaft.

Mia moaned biting her lip as she watched him, shit she forgot how sexy he was. If she could, she would've gotten out of the shower and ran her tongue up and down the skin canvas of ink and muscle that was under his shirt, but she settled for watching, too afraid to do anything else. She slipped two fingers inside herself, pulling them back out and going back to her clit. She heard him grunt when she did and she felt warmth start to course through her body. She panted as she worked herself toward her edge, when she came, her whole body trembled and she groaned loudly, sagging against the shower wall.

Happy watched her, he didn't see the scars, all he saw was his woman. His wife, the woman he loved more than himself. Her body twitching and coming to life as she fell over the edge, it was all it took and he came bracing a hand on the bathroom door jamb, he growled cumming all over the floor. "FUCK."

He looked up to see her staring at him, her voice was soft, "Show's over, clean that up."

She pulled the shower curtain closed and he stood there a second, a faint smirk on his lips, it wasn't much but fuck it was something. He found a clean towel and cleaned up his mess, moving toward the shower, standing just outside the curtain. "Mia?"

Mia closed her eyes, "Hap…"

Happy put his hand inside the shower, holding it up to her, "Just let me hold your damn hand, just for a minute, I won't come in there. I just….shit girl I missed you."

Mia stared at his hand, the familiar rings and then she noticed he still wore his wedding band. Hers had been taken from her a long time ago. She reached up, afraid as she put her hand in his, his fingers curled gently around it.

Happy wanted to fucking cry when he felt her hand in his, he closed his fingers around hers and took a deep breath, "You're still fuckin' beautiful."

She didn't say anything, she just stayed still closing her eyes she let the warmth of his hand the familiar touch calm her heart that was beating hard in her chest.

Happy gave her hand a squeeze, knowing this had been a big step for her, "Thank you my Mia girl." He dropped her hand and left the hotel room. He stood outside lighting a cigarette. He smiled, maybe she was coming back to him, just maybe.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia was shook up by what happened with Happy so when she knew he had gone down with Tig to get something to drink, she slipped out and headed to the SUV. Pulling out she didn't notice that the two of them spotted her, she needed something to calm her down. Being in Charming was like a walking talking nightmare, they were all here, the people she blamed for what happened to her, the people who let her be in danger, the people who never came for her.

She pulled into Teller-Morrow and was glad to see that most of the bikes were gone. She slipped around the back of the garage and smiled to herself as Bonnie and her puppies barked at her. She walked over stepping into the little enclosure they had for them. She sat down on the ground, her hand going out to Bonnie. The momma dog walked over and sniffed her hand and then gave it a lick. Puppies were already piling into her lap looking for attention.

Mia picked up the one that her dad said they named Mia and she pulled her close to her, kissing the little warm fuzzy face, "What's going on tonight little Mia? You sad too?" Mia felt the tears in her eyes, she never cried, she hadn't cried in so long. She felt like her heart was going to break out of her chest as the whole sum of the past ten years slammed into her. She buried her face in the little puppy and gently cradled it against her, the sobs ripping from her body. What was she now? Who was she now? How could she make the pain stop?

Happy and Tig had followed her and were relieved that she ended up at Teller-Morrow. But now they stood watching her with the dogs, her sobs echoing through the lot. Neither man knew what to do, so Tig pulled out his phone and dialed Chibs who was still with Lilith.

Twenty minutes later, Lilith walked toward her. Her sobs had slowed and now she was playing with a few of the puppies, tears still rolling down her face. Lilith walked toward her and crawled into the enclosure crouching down next to her, "You ok?"

Mia looked up at her and nodded, "I have to be don't I?"

Lilith sighed, sitting down next to her, she patted her leg, "Not all the time." They sat there in silence, finally Lilith pulled a joint out of her pocket, "Smoke this, it will make you calm and we'll get you back to the hotel and in bed. Did you bring your sedatives?"

Mia nodded, "Yeah they're in my bag."

Lilith watched as Mia lit the joint and sat there watching the puppies. When the joint was gone, she helped Mia back to the SUV putting her into the passenger seat, she didn't say a word to Tig or Happy. She just drove them back to the hotel, the whole time watching the two bikes trailing behind her. Lilith helped Mia up the stairs and to her room, the others had moved Bug into her room earlier. When she got Mia into bed and her sedative had kicked in she felt exhausted. She opened the door to see Happy and Tig waiting there, she hoped she was making the right choice, she motioned to Happy, "You stay with her, Tig can stay with me. If you have any trouble let me know, I'll come running. Come on daddy, let's get to bed."

Tig smirked, "Really doll?"

Lilith groaned, "I have two doubles, I'm sure you can have one."

Happy slipped into Mia's room and pulled a chair up close to her side of the bed, he ran his hand through her hair leaning in to take a deep breath of her scent. When she didn't stir he kissed her forehead, "I'm here girl, I ain't going anywhere." He leaned back in the chair and got comfortable, if he had to take baby steps he would, he wasn't losing her again.


	5. Changes in Charming

Chapter 5….Changes in Charming

**Thank you guys for all the follows and reviews and reads. I wasn't sure if this story would have any interest, so I am blown away! Have a great weekend, SOA**

**-Broken Girl-**

The dream was always the same; she was being drug down the same dirty hallway. Rough hands were pulling at her arms, but it was his face. Galen O'Shay smirking at her, taunting her as they tied her to the wall, the knives gleaming in the dim light, but before the knives could cut into her face she found herself sitting up. She looked around and remembered she wasn't at home, she was in fucking Charming. She looked over and saw Happy slumped in a chair near her bed. She got up and went to the bathroom, splashing water on her face, her hand shook a little as she reached for the towel, she had to get her shit under control.

They had a mission. This was the chance that she and Lilith had been waiting for, for almost four years they knew things weren't right at their house. After finding Bug and getting her set up in the group, the younger woman came to them showing them Mistress's person financial records. It seemed their leader had been turning one hell of dime and some of the money could be linked back to the Irish. They couldn't prove anything at the time, but over the years more and more evidence fell into their laps. The only piece they were missing was Galen O'Shay. Once they caught him, they could question him before Mia kill him and then they would end this all.

Mia glanced at Happy seeing him still sound asleep she drug through her bag and came up with a pair of black running shorts and a black tank top. She changed her clothes and pulled on a pair of running shoes. She needed the calm of the run, grabbing her iPod she slipped from the room and felt at peace when her feet hit the pavement. She had no idea where she was running too, the sun wasn't even up yet, but she knew that this would help focus.

Running down the dawn lit streets, she found herself going by a familiar house, her house. She stopped and stared at it, Hap's blue 1957 Ford pickup was still under the car port. Her heart raced a little, he kept the house. Mia checked the street to see that no one was around; when she knew it was clear she headed into the back yard and found the key in the same place she had hidden it ten years before, under a large rock in a plastic baggie. She chuckled, _plastic lasts forever._ She let herself in the back door and was sucked back to the first time she saw the house. It had been Happy's and when he first brought her there, there was nothing on the walls, it was cold and empty, a bachelor pad. Now there were pictures on the walls, paintings, her books were still on the book case in the living room. She stood there hugging herself as she walked down the hallway toward their bedroom. It looked like he hardly came here, but it was still clean.

She smiled to herself; her man had always been a cleaning freaking. She stepped into the bedroom and her breath caught, it was like a shrine to her. All of the pictures of her from the walls were in this room. She swallowed hard and opened the closet and saw her clothes still hung there. Ten years and he didn't look for her, because he was surrounded by her here. She let her hand glide over the clothes and she turned looking at the dresser. It held a picture of his mom and one of her with a Catholic prayer candle in front of them. He had suffered; it was all right here in front of her. Her mind was a jumble of this discovery; she didn't know what to do with this information. She had learned over the past decade to not deal with emotions, emotions were bad and got people killed.

She backed slowly out of the room and headed back out the way she came, but she came face to face with her father.

Tig had heard her slip out; Lilith had been true to her word and made him sleep in the other bed. But he hardly slept knowing that his little girl was in the next room. He didn't know what frightened him more, how cold she had been or seeing her break down the night before. So when he heard the door to her room open and close he slipped out of Lilith's room and followed her.

When he saw her slip into the house, he knew he had to talk to her. So he parked down the street and went in the back door, waiting in the kitchen, giving her time to see that she hadn't been forgotten. That he and Hap had spent ten years mourning her.

When she walked into the kitchen he saw the skittering of emotions on her face, maybe for a second but they were there. He leaned against the counter, "He missed you, we all did."

Mia nodded, looking around the kitchen, "He didn't change anything."

Tig folded his arms over his chest, "No, he lets a lady that cleans for Gem come in once a week but she's not allowed in the bedroom. He does that room himself. He doesn't stay here much, but this is your home and he kept it. Even when his mom was really sick, he kept it. I asked him once why he didn't sell it and he said this was the only place that still had you in it. He loves you."

Mia huffed, "Well it sure as hell didn't look like that when he was buried balls deep into some gash."

Tig nodded his head, "Yeah, I get that. But sometimes men, men like us we screw up and do stupid shit. You said that to me when Colleen caught me fucking around on her."

Mia's eyes burned with rage, "COLLEEN WAS A BITCH! I was his wife, I was pregn…I was his wife and I didn't do anything to deserve what happened. NONE OF IT."

Tig held up his hands, he saw that rage that Mistress spoke of, "I get that doll, I do. He was wrong, but he's suffered."

Mia moved toward the knife block and pulled out a butcher knife, her chest heaving and her head cocked to the side, her voice was cold, "I bet he spent lots of time burying his sorrow in pussy."

Tig started backing toward the door, when he felt a hand on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Lilith standing there, "Go outside Tig."

Tig shook his head, "Nah, I'll stay."

Lilith smirked, her eyes never leaving Mia, "Oh you might want too." Lilith stepped around him putting herself between Mia and him, "Put it down Reaper, NOW!"

Mia chuckled, "Make me."

Lilith took a step toward her, her hand outstretched, "You're NOT doing this here, or in front of him. You're work isn't done yet and you fucking know that. Others are counting on you and honestly I don't have time for this self hating bullshit. Now give me the god damn knife."

Mia growled as Lilith's hand closed around her wrist, but she let the older woman take the knife from her. Lilith kept her eyes locked with Mia's, "Now go finish your fucking run and if you EVER pull shit like that again you and me are going to have problems….GOT IT?"

Mia gave her a stiff nod and stormed out of the kitchen. Lilith braced her hands on the counter, taking in large breaths. Tig stood there frozen, "She was gonna….."

Lilith looked up at him, "She wouldn't hurt you but that rage inside her gets too great and she needs to feel the blood on her hands. I told you all that wasn't going to be easy. Just make sure you don't go all deep feelings unless I'm around, because you don't want to know what that could look like. Now come on I ran here, I'll ride with you and we'll follow her."

The two of them left the house and got on Tig's bike catching up with Mia easily. She slowed and went into a small coffee shop. Lilith motioned for Tig to pull over and they joined her on the outside patio. Mia didn't look up at them as they sat down, "I'm sorry." Her voice a whisper, her eyes focused on her coffee.

Tig sat down across from her, "It's alright doll, how about you come with me this morning and we can feed Bonnie and the puppies."

Mia looked up at him, "Yeah, that might be nice."

Lilith chuckled, "You're running, I'm older, I'm riding and after that shit you just thought about pulling you need to blow off some more steam."

Mia smirked at her and Tig felt his breath catch, there was his girl. "Well old bitches should ride."

Lilith huffed, "And young bitches are just that bitches."

Tig looked at Lilith, "Wait are you an old lady?"

Mia answered for her, "Bull from New Orleans, that's her guy. She has the ink to prove it."

Tig stared at Lilith, he hadn't put it together, "Shit, really, Bull? He's an ugly fucker."

Lilith glared at him, "Watch what you say about him, that man is as sweet as they come. Put up with me long enough."

Tig went back over the story in his head that Bull had told about his old lady. Now he felt sick for Lilith too, all the girls in that house had been through hell it was no wonder that they were all a little crazy. After they finished up their coffee in peace, they headed to Teller-Morrow. Tig hoped that the rest of the day would go better for Mia, but it was Friday night and he knew that Gemma would want the girls at the clubhouse; he just didn't know what that would look like.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy had woken up alone in the room with his phone going off. Tig had called to let him know they were all at Teller-Morrow feeding the dogs. So he got himself together and rode over. He didn't go back behind the garage to bother her; he knew she needed time to reconnect with her dad too. So he went over to the picnic tables and sat down lighting a cigarette. Jax came out and sat down next to him, "How's it going?"

Happy shrugged, "It's going." He figured he didn't need to add anymore, Mia might have been brought up with the club and they all loved her, but this was a family thing. So he chose to keep most of it between him and Tig. He just hoped the day would end up being a good one, but he knew that wasn't going to happen when he saw one of his favorite croweater, Becca come walking toward him.

Becca had heard that Happy's old lady was back in the picture, but she didn't care. She had been one of his favorites for the past two years and she knew it was just a matter of time before he made her an old lady. So when she came out of the clubhouse she smoothed down her dressed and tossed her blond hair swaying her hips as she went to him, she leaned down taking the cigarette from his mouth and taking a long drag. She smiled putting it back in his mouth, "Hey baby, missed you last night."

Hap looked across the lot and saw Mia standing there talking to her dad and Lilith her eyes were narrowed and on the blond. He didn't even look up at Becca, "Get lost."

Becca cooed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Oh don't be like that baby. I know how to relieve your tension."

Jax stood up seeing Mia watching the blond and knowing this might end badly. He grabbed Becca's arm, "Not right now darlin', come on head to your car and go home."

Becca knew she couldn't argue with the VP so she pouted and started toward her car. She glared over at the black headed bitch that was staring at her. She had just turned to unlock her car door when her head was slammed into the car and her world went upside down.

Mia watched as the filthy bitch rubbed up against her husband. She wasn't a fool; she knew what he did the last ten years to help his 'pain'. That didn't mean she wanted to see it. Her dad and Lilith started walking toward the clubhouse and Mia stood where she was, her eyes never leaving the blond. She smiled and looked at Happy knowing that he would never be able to get to her in time and she had some pay back she wanted to deliver for the blond that she saw him with that night so long ago.

So she sprinted across the lot and slammed the smug bitch's head into the car, pulling her hair she pulled her backward glad that the garage wasn't open she opened the door to the office and released the little bitch who screamed running into the garage. Mia laughed, walking over to the fuse box on the wall in the office she turned off the power. She loved stalking things and she was going to make sure this little whore got the message loud and clear, NO ONE TOUCHED HAPPY LOWMAN and lived to tell about it.

Happy saw the smile on her face and he stood up, "FUCK!"

Tig and Lilith turned just in time to hear Becca scream as her head was slammed into the car. Lilith was moving but wasn't fast enough as Mia pulled the blond into the office. Lilith pounded on the door, "DAMN IT! Open this fucking door Reaper! I know you hear me! THAT'S AN ORDER!" She looked over at Tig, "Where are the keys?"

Tig yelled over to Jax, "GET THE FUCKING KEYS!" Jax ran back into the clubhouse, "What the fuck is she doing?"

Lilith looked at Happy who had ran over to them, "She's staking a claim, let's hope she doesn't kill the bitch."

Inside the garage Becca was hiding behind a large tool box, she saw the back door in the dim light of the garage, but she had no clue where the crazy bitch was. To make matters worse her head was killing her and she was sure her nose was broken. She was whimpering as she made a run for the door, but a hand wrapped into her hair and she pulled back into a solid wall of tits and muscles.

Mia smirked, "Are those implants?" Her voice sending shivers down Becca's spine. Becca went down hard, landing on her back, she started scooting away, but Mia straddled her a large wrench in her hands she leaned down getting in Becca's face, "That man out there, the one you were pushing up on, that's MY HUSBAND, HE IS MINE. Do you hear me?" Becca nodded her head, Mia smiled, "Good, now I'm going to let you live, but I know you knew I was home so I can't let that slight go unpunished. So when we're done here, you're going to let all the others know that he's off limits. RIGHT?" Becca nodded her head, tears streaming down her face.

Mia smiled raising the wrench she slammed it into Becca's fake tits. She smirked as the whore screamed, she full on smiled when she felt the implants bust under the force of her blows. She stood up throwing the wrench to the ground. Mia walked over opening the garage door and letting the morning sun flood the bay. She turned around looking at Becca, "I just love mornings, don't you?"

Tig, Happy, and Lilith ran to her as she came out, Lilith looking in at the moaning pile of croweater, "You let her live?"

Mia smirked, "What? We just had a chat." Lilith smiled as Mia made her way across the lot, almost running into Jax who finally had the keys in his hand. Mia walked toward the clubhouse and opened the door disappearing inside for the first time since she arrived.

Jax came running up to them, looking inside where Phil and Rat were already helping Becca to her feet, "SHIT."

Lilith laughed, "I have to say this visit is going great. Normally she would've killed that bitch for that little display, shit I'm proud of her."

Tig and Happy just stared at Lilith as she started walking toward the clubhouse. Tig punched Happy in the arm, "Keep it in your FUCKING PANTS! Jesus Christ."

Happy ran a hand over his face as he watched Phil and Rat drug Becca from the garage. He barely heard Jax tell them to take her to St. Thomas and to say it was a mugging. His girl was back, she was different but she was back. He didn't know if he should be scared as fuck or turned on, but things were going to change in Charming with Mia there.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me smile! **


	6. The Tula Factor

Chapter 6….The Tula Factor

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia sat on the bar humming to herself and stuffing one of Bobby's homemade muffins into her mouth. When the door opened Lilith walked over grabbing a muffin, "Having fun?"

Mia smiled at her, "Yeah I kind of am."

Lilith laughed, "Shit, that was epic and you let her live."

Mia looked worried for a second, "Should I go kill her? I mean I don't care, it might be fun, like a cat with a mouse."

Lilith patted her leg, "Nope, you did just right." Lilith took a bite of the muffin and then turned to Mia, her face serious, "Are you going to be able to do this?"

Mia nodded, "It's good I came home, to say goodbye. I'm still all in for this, so don't worry. We're running out of time and if Bug doesn't come up with something soon on Galen, this might all be for nothing."

Lilith sighed, "I'll push her, Juice has to have something on the computers that will tell us where he is. I know our little hacker has been pulling up a lot of stuff on the Irish that will help. I talked to the Real IRA heads this morning and Patrick gave us the green light. But even he doesn't know where Galen is, they want him taken care of, after that we take down Mistress and things will fall into place. But the end game…."

Mia jumped off the bar, her eyes were hard again, "The end game doesn't change and you need to keep your word, there's no other way and you know it. I'm tired, I'm heading back."

Lilith sighed watching as Mia disappeared out the door, she had saved the girl once before, now she hoped she could do it again.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stretched waking up slowly. She had come back to the hotel room and fell right into bed. When she opened her eyes she stared into the familiar green cat like eyes of Savannah Georgia's number six and leader of their group, Tula. She smiled, "Tula!"

The older woman wrapped her arms around Mia pulling her into a tight hug, "How's my girl?"

Mia sighed, "Ready for this all to be over, I'm tired momma Tula."

Tula Matthews was one of the women that found Mia that night ten years ago. She had been the one to cut her down from the wall and they were close. She was one of two people that could even get close to Mia without her skin crawling and Mia thought of her as an adopted mom. Lilith was like a big crazy sister, but Tula was the one who use to hold her when she woke up screaming, she was the one who taught her to be one with the night and how to disappear into crowds and Mia was glad she had came.

"Did you bring them all?"

Tula nodded, her head resting on top of Mia's, "I did, we're here behind you on this one. It's going to be over soon, I promise sugar."

Mia pulled herself off the bed and walked over to the mini fridge, "There's a party at the clubhouse tonight, but I think I'd rather go out with you, Bug, and Lilith, have a little fun of our own for old times sake."

Tula smirked, "Well let's go, my girls are in for the night too tired or some shit, but I'm ready to drink till I can't stand up and some crazy asshole takes me home." Mia smirked, she had always thought that Tula would've been a great match for her dad; she was always doing something so totally sick and twisted in the sex department. Tula stood up slapping Mia in the ass, "Get something slutty on and let's fucking go. I'll get the other two."

Forty minutes later they were sitting at 'Silk Pig' which was the sleaziest bar that Charming had to offer, mostly white hate and drunk assholes from town, but who was going to fuck with them. They ordered two bottles one of whiskey and one of spiced rum and four shot glasses. Mia poured a shot of rum and downed it looking at Bug, "So anything new?"

Bug nodded, "I got lots today, it looks like Jax might be setting up a meet with Galen in the next few days. I'm all over it."

Lilith smirked, "Like you're all over Juice?" Bug ducked her head and blushed, "Oh come on now, you can tell us, have you had that his hot Puerto Rican pepper in you?"

The others laughed and Bug turned bright red, "I really like him, he's super sweet, but once he finds out….he won't want me around."

Tula reached over and grabbed her hand, "Baby, he isn't going to care that Galen is your father, he isn't going to care that you got involved with us because your daddy do what he did to you. He's going to be glad that we killed his douche ass and that you'll be free of Mistress. That's all. I don't even know him and I know that."

Mia nodded, looking at her shot glass, "The way he looks at you is how Hap use to look at me."

Lilith smirked, "Yeah, I mean I know I shouldn't push the fact but when are you going to enjoy that? I mean I see you looking at him when you think no one else notices. The man's hot as hell."

Mia shrugged, "I don't….I haven't….I just don't know if I can. I hate being around him, even his smell makes me horny, but I don't know…."

Tula laughed, "Shit, you all are the sorriest bunch. I should've stayed at the hotel with my vibrator and some porn."

Just then the door opened and Happy, Tig, and Juice walked in. Mia glared at Bug, "Did you tell him where we were?"

Bug giggled nervously taking a shot of whiskey. Juice came over pulling up a chair right next to her, kissing the tip of her nose, "Hey baby."

Bug smiled at him, "Hey, I just told you where we were, I didn't think you'd come when there's a party going on back at the clubhouse."

Juice smiled, "Well, I'd rather be here." Bug giggled again and Mia and Lilith made gagging noises.

Happy pulled a chair right up next to Mia, not giving her any room, "You didn't come tonight, I was worried."

Mia chuckled, taking her shot, "Worried for me or the rest of Charming?"

Happy smirked at her, "A little of both."

Tig sat down next to Tula and the woman purred, "Well sugar what do we have here?"

Mia beamed, "Tula, this is my daddy Tig Trager, daddy this is Tula and she'll break you, so you were warned."

Tig smiled at Tula, "Well hello there doll, what are we drinking?"

Tula licked the edge of her shot glass, "What ever you want to give me to put in my mouth darlin'."

Tig groaned, adjusting himself, the others laughed, "See I'm hard, just like that. Shit, I need a drink."

Mia leaned her forehead against the table, "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

Lilith smirked looking at Mia, "Remember that Reno gig we did with Tula, back what was it six years ago?"

Mia groaned, "Yeah I remember, she won't let me kill the mark until she'd fucked him."

Tula swallowed down her shot, smirking, "Hell yeah did you see him? I hated to let him go on into the great beyond without a little Tula time."

Lilith eyed the older woman, "If he had the Tula time why did you need a minute alone with the body?"

Tula shrugged winking at Tig and the table exploded into laughter again.

After several hours and too much to drink the guys followed them back to the hotel. Mia helped Lilith up to her room, making sure the woman was in bed, they really didn't drink that much and when they did Lilith was usually the first one to cry uncle.

Mia tried not to think about her dad and Tula making out against the woman's door just a few doors down, or the screaming out coming from Bug's room as she slipped into her own room. When she did, she could smell his cologne; she flicked on the light and saw him sitting on the bed waiting for her. "Hap?"

Happy stood up, "NO, I get to talk this time, alright? You've done all the talking since we found you and I get it alright, I don't know what you went through, but damn it. I want you to stay here; I want you to try to work this out with me. I wasn't a saint when you were gone; I thought you were dead, so I'm hoping I get a pass on that."

Mia sighed, "You do, but not on the blond from that night."

Happy growled taking a step toward her, "I don't even remember her fucking name Mia, it was dumb it was fucking stupid and she's not even around anymore."

Mia smiled stepping in closer it gave Happy the chills, "I know she's not around. Want to know who my first kill was? It was her. I tracked Emily Duncan, that was her name, down to the clubhouse in Reno. That bitch had been pushing up on you for months when you finally put YOUR DICK into her. I kept her alive for three days and in the end I put a bullet between her eyes. Now if I was acting like Reaper, I'd go over to the clubhouse tonight and have me a fire sale on whores, but I'm on my best behavior. For every one of your kills I bet I have ten. So that's why this won't work, that's why I can't stay. Now run along down to the clubhouse and find yourself some pretty little blond bitch and get your dick wet."

Mia opened the door and stood there, her eyes on the floor her arms crossed over her chest. Happy went to move around her and he stopped turning so his chest hit her arms. Mia felt panic hit her as she looked up into his eyes, he was pissed, "What about you? How many fuckers do I have to kill in New Orleans?"

Mia huffed, her voice was low, "None, nobody wants a tore up woman with scars. Good night Happy." She shoved him out the door and closed it locking it behind her. She sank to the floor, her chest heaving, she knew the panic attack was coming, but she couldn't do anything to stop it. This would be over soon, she wouldn't hurt anymore. She just had to get the information on Galen and then they could make the move on Mistress and then the others would be free and she could free herself.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy sat at the clubhouse in his dorm room drinking straight from the bottle. She had dismissed him like he didn't matter, who the FUCK did she think she was. He had mourned her, missed her, and she was off doing whatever the fuck knowing that he was there without her. He could've helped her; he would've gotten vengeance for her, for their baby. But she closed herself off to him, wouldn't let him in. He'd seen small glances of the woman he loved, she was in there, he just needed a little more time. Time to make her remember who she was, who they were. He was too old for this shit, he needed her, needed her with him. He sat the bottle down on the nightstand and laid back on the bed, he had to find a way to keep her in Charming, if it was the last thing he did.

**-Broken Girl-**

The next morning, Bug woke up with Juice's arm wrapped around her. She could hear a phone vibrating somewhere so she quietly slipped out from under his arm and grabbed his pants, when she opened his phone there it was what they'd been waiting for, _'Meeting Sunday at the Warehouse, Galen'._

Bug replaced his phone in his pants and threw on some clothes slipping from her room. She had a big debt to settle, her father Galen was a sick twisted man. He had started touching Bug and her sister when they were in high school. Bug grew up in the states, her mom was from New Orleans, and when she turned eighteen Bug had left home and never looked back. Mia and Lilith had found her at an internet café; she had been hacking into credit card numbers to pay her bills and had accidentally stumbled across Lilith's charging her rent and some groceries to the woman's card.

Mia had almost killed her that night, until Bug had gone into the story of who her father was and what he had done to her. Mia's face had softened, even under all that scary ass makeup Bug knew she was safe. Mia and Lilith had taken her back to the house and given her a room, told her that she was going to work off her debt. She stayed, doing whatever she could to help the other women. That was when she found the sisterhood, the way they all looked out for each other and helped one and other. She had gone to Mia, asking her to sponsor her. Mia had just looked at her and nodded, six weeks later she took her first brand, the number one and after two years it was replaced with the number four on her arm. Mia and Lilith had looked out for her every step of the way. Getting her father back, seeing him come to justice was as much for her as it was for Mia and she wouldn't let her down.

Bug knocked on Mia's door, Mia answered already in her running clothes, "What?"

Bug beamed, "I got him!"

Mia's face turned up into a smile of pure bliss, it was scary, made scarier by the twin scars she wore, "Good job little Bug, now let's go wake up Lily and Tula and get this show on the road."

**-Broken Girl-**

The tone in the road was tense, all four women going over the plan again and again. Tula had brought with her thirty girls, all ready and knowing what was too come. When Tula and Bug left, Lilith reached out and took Mia's hand, "You need to tell them good bye, however you do it, you have to say good bye to them. They love you."

Mia nodded, tears brimming in her eyes, "I know, I will. But I'm leaving a whole load of shit on their doorstep."

Lilith shook her head, "No, you're giving them the freedom we are getting. You're calling out the lies right there for all of them to see. There's still time to change your mind, you could do this, you could be here with him."

Mia shook her head standing up from the bed, "No, I've done too much, hurt too many. I can't, I can't live with seeing all those faces. Seeing all I've seen and doing the things I did. I killed that district attorney and he was innocent, I killed him so that Mistress could further her wallet. I trusted her…"

Lilith stood up cupping Mia's face, "I KNOW, we ALL DID! She lied to us, that wasn't on you."

Mia pulled away going to the door, she stopped glancing back at Lilith, "You weren't there, you didn't see what I did to him. This is the only way."

Mia walked out the door and knocked on Bug's door. The girl answered, "Hey. What's up?"

Mia forced a smile for her, "I need your help with something."

**-Broken Girl-**

Tig was standing outside of Tula's room smoking a cigarette; he had to admit the woman was a lynx in the bedroom. He had been with a lot of women, but Tula was something else. He smirked to himself just thinking about the night before and the things she did to him. He looked up to see his daughter walking toward him, she gave him a soft smile that made his heart hurt, "Hey beautiful, how are you today?"

Mia nodded, looking out into the parking lot, "Care to take your kid for a ride?"

Tig threw his cigarette down, "Sure, give me two minutes and we'll blow girl."

Ten minutes later, Mia was wrapped around her father heading down the streets of Charming. She nuzzled her head into his back her mind going to how many times she did this as a child. Her first bike ride was so long ago she couldn't remember much, she sat up front and her dad laughed as he rode her slowly around the lot at Teller Morrow with Gemma screaming at him that he might kill Mia. Over the years nothing gave her more comfort than thinking back to being with him on his bike. She loved riding with Hap, but that was different, that was always sexual for her. But with her father, it was like coming home. She blinked back the tears in her eyes, focusing on what today was about, today was for her dad. He was the one person in her life that never let her down and she loved him.

Pulling into the small park Tig cut off the bike and held his hand out for his daughter. He had no idea what made her ask him for a ride, but he was damn glad she asked. He missed her, missed this. Once she was off he got off and took their helmets putting them on the seats, "Come on doll, walk with me."

Tig pulled her into his side, not even caring about the no touching thing. His hand was wrapped in hers, "So tell me how you are?"

Mia smiled, "I'm fine, it's been a good visit. I'm glad I came. I love the dogs, Bonnie is so sweet."

Tig nodded, "You know I could bring little Mia down to you once she's weaned, she really likes you."

Mia let his hand go and walked over toward the overlook, "That would be nice." Guilt twisting in her gut, she closed her eyes and listened to the trees blowing gently in the wind. "So did you like Tula? I've always told her that you and her would make one hell of a couple."

Tig chuckled, "Oh she's a good girl, that's for sure, but she lives kind of far away."

Mia turned to him, "She's retiring…soon, she might be talked into a move, if you play your cards right."

Tig reached out brushing aside a strain of her hair, "Why black baby?"

Mia sighed, "After….what happened, the doctor's said that sometimes when you go through something….like I did, your hair can turn white from terror. I have these long white streaks in my hair. Lilith calls them my scared hairs, so I went black, besides it makes me look scary as hell."

Tig chuckled, "Yeah that's for sure, so do scary bad ass daughters still like ice cream? Or did you give that up like meat?"

Mia smiled, "I still like ice cream."

Tig held his arm out for her, "Well let's go!"

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia had one of the best days she had in years, being with her dad, laughing with him letting him in a little. It was the best way she could think to let him go, he'd have that memory to balance out the one that was coming. Now she had to deal with Happy, she loved him, no matter what happened before she left, she had to let him know that she forgave him and that it was alright for him to move on after she was gone.

So she texted him, asking him to meet her at the house. She sat on their old bed in the dark wondering if he would even come. She heard the bike come up the drive and her heart beat raced, she hoped she could do this for both of them. She deserved a minute of happiness too, something to hold onto.

Happy didn't know what to think when she texted him. Tig had been at the clubhouse to grab a shower and he had told him what a great day it had been. Now Happy was hoping this was his second chance with her. He walked into the house and felt a sense of déjà vu as he walked down the hallway to their room, he could barely make her out there on the bed, "Mia?"

He went to flick on the light, but she stood up, "NO! Please….leave it off."

Happy moved slowly across the room, till his hands found her arms. She shivered under his touch, as he ran his hands down her arms; he felt that she was naked. Mia took a deep breath, her voice breaking, "I don't want you to see the scars, can you do that for me."

Happy nodded, "Yeah baby, I can." His heart was racing; he didn't know what any of this meant.

Mia put her hands on his chest, pushing the kutte from his shoulders. She gently threw it over onto the a nearby chair, she put her hands back on his chest, going up on her tip toes she softly kissed his scruff on his chin, her body shaking, "I want to pretend like it was before, before everything, just for tonight. I want to have you love me like you use to, when we first got together…..just….please….be gentle."

Happy ran his hand up her shoulder to her face, cupping her cheek. She leaned into the touch, kissing his hand, he could feel her tears slipping hot into his hand, he leaned in kissing her forehead, "Baby, we don't have too….I don't want you scared of me."

Mia shook her head, "I'm not scared of you, I'm scared of me. What you'll find when we….that you might not like it anymore. I'm so different, so damaged…..he broke me Hap."

Happy's heart was breaking, he loved her, he had always loved her. She would never be anything but his sweet Mia girl, the girl who stole his cold heart. The girl whose virginity he took, after one taste he couldn't look at another woman, until the night he had destroyed everything they had.

He leaned down slowly, his lips brushing against hers, she whimpered but he pushed on, his tongue coming out to flick gently against her lips. She opened her mouth, her tongue meeting his he cupped both sides of her face, deepening the kiss, making sure she knew how he felt about her. Jesus just kissing her was like finding the calm in a long never-ending storm. He backed her up to the bed and gently pushed her down to sit on the edge, while he pulled his shirt off and toed off his boots. She scooted back on the bed and he followed her, going slow he kissed her, making himself wait. Making his body wait for her, she reached out and grabbed his hand bringing it to her breast and he growled at the feel. If anything her breasts were better, it didn't matter that his girl was now in her thirties her tits were still the best he'd ever felt. They were real and soft and perky from all the working out and training. He slowly kissed down her neck, sucking at all the spots he remembered, loving the way her body was coming alive underneath him.

When he got to her nipples, he took one in his mouth, sucking at it slow and long, loving the taste of her. He moved to the other one, giving it the same attention. Then he returned to her mouth, going slow, being gentle with her just like their first time, he wanted this to be good for her, wanted her to feel safe with him.

Mia was on fire as he worked her body, she forgot, she forgot how good he was at this, how good he was to her. Living years in a blind rage at what happened to her, what HE did to her that night; she had forgotten how much love this cold hard man put into her. He stood pulling down his pants and boxers, returning to the bed, he trailed his hand down to her core, dipping a finger in slowly she was dripping for him and he groaned, pulling the finger from her he licked it his eyes staying on hers. She shivered, as he pulled her in for another kiss, this time she tasted the faint hint of herself there and she moaned feeling him hover above her now. He kissed her softly, pulling back, he looked into her eyes, saying the same thing he did the first time, "I love you my Mia girl."

She cried out when he slowly pushed inside her, she was tighter than he remembered and each inch he took himself into her was a battle with his own control. He gritted his teeth flexing his thigh muscles trying to keep from cumming. Once he was all in, he kissed her slow and lazy, letting her adjust, this wasn't about him, this was about her.

Mia was overwhelmed by the sensations, ten years since a man, her man had loved her like this and she knew there were tears rolling down her cheeks, but he was perfect. The way he loved her had always been perfect, when he started moving above her, she bucked her hips up to match his thrusts. Happy growled, kissing her again, their mouths starving for the other now. Their bodies working up a sweat as they made love. Mia felt herself building and it scared her, but he talked her through it, "Go on girl, that's my girl, cum for me, let me feel you."

Mia screamed out as she clenched around him, her eyes slamming shut as stars formed under her eyelids. She felt him surge, pounding into her and he roared out as he spilled his seed into her.

Happy flopped on the bed next to her, pulling her into his arms; he kissed her again, lazily this time. He was like clockwork, he would be asleep soon. His arms tightened around her, "Damn girl, I missed you. Shit, I love you."

Mia chuckled, kissing his chest, her fingers tracing over the ink that she knew so well, "I missed you too, Hap?"

Happy was half asleep already, "What baby?"

Mia's voice was soft, "I love you and I forgive you for that night. What happened to me, it wasn't your fault just so you know that."

Happy tightened his arms, a lump forming in his throat, he buried his nose in her hair, "Fuck Mia girl, shit baby I love you so damn much, when I thought you were gone, it was like you took a part of me with you."

Mia felt tears biting at her eyes; she kissed his chest again, "Get some sleep baby."

Happy laid there, his hands brushing through her hair, his girl was in his arms and that was all that mattered. He felt her snuggle into his chest and he closed his eyes, she was here and she was HIS and that was all that mattered.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy woke up the next morning and he stretched feeling like it was the first time in ten years he got a good night sleep. He felt her side of the bed and found it cold. He got up pulling on his boxers; he went to the bathroom and did his business, heading out to the kitchen. She was gone, where the fuck did she go? He chuckled, she probably went for a run, he wished she would've woke him first, but that was alright, if she was happy he didn't give a shit.

He headed back to the bedroom and heard his phone; he pulled it out of his pants pocket, "Yeah?"

Tig's voice was on the other end, "They're gone brother, woke up this morning and went to the hotel and they're all gone. I have no fucking idea where they are and NONE of them are answering their phone. Juice can't get a hold of Bug either. Do you know where Mia is?"

Happy sighed, "No, I'll be right there." He closed his phone throwing on his clothes, he thought about them the night before, she was saying good bye and something about that made his gut twist. They had to find them, he had to find her, he wasn't letting her slip away this time.

**Ok, Next up what is this big plan and how will it play out. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Descent the Reaper

Chapter 7….Descent of the Reaper

**Buckle up, the plan comes into play and lots happen these next two chapters. Thanks for all the reviews and reads! You guys make my damn day!**

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy and Tig had searched all day going as far as Oakland to see if they could find them. No one knew where they were, not even Juice who was burning up the internet trying to get a lead on them. But they got nothing. So they headed back to Teller-Morrow, Happy was pissed as hell; he didn't understand what she was playing at, why she would just take off. It wasn't like they were on a job, all their stuff was gone and they had done it without anyone even noticing and that included Juice sleeping in Bug's bed.

When they got to Teller-Morrow the guys were coming out of the clubhouse. Clay walked toward them, "I don't want this shit with your old lady getting in the way of this meeting we're having with Galen, you hear me?"

Hap nodded, "Yeah." He wanted to take Galen and gut the fucker, but he would listen to his president or at least try to listen to him. He wasn't sure what would happen when he got there but he was going to try and hold his shit together. Tig looked at him and the two men silently agreed that they would help each other not kill the Irish prick.

**-Broken Girl-**

They got to the barn on the edge of Oswald's property, all the SONS parking out front. Happy and Tig followed the others inside, Jax had Clay's side, so Tig hung back with Happy hoping the two of them didn't go bat shit on the McPrick when they saw him. They all stood in the barn tense; it seemed every man there knew what a powder keg this meeting was so no one spoke.

A black sedan pulled up and Galen O'Shay stepped out walking flanked by his men into the barn where Clay greeted him with a hug, "Galen, it's good to see you."

Galen smiled, "Good to see you too Clay. Now shall we get down to business?"

Clay nodded to Rat to pulled the barn doors closed. Chibs went over and opened one of the crates of bullets that they had gotten from the local Native American reservation. Galen walked over and smiled, "You boys did real good with this, the cause thanks you."

Then a voice rang through the barn, "Oh the cause, always for the cause."

Guns came out, all the Sons and the Irish looking up into the rafters of the barn trying to find the source of the voice, "It's a shame that your cause is a bunch of SHIT!"

Reaper sat in the rafters smirking down at them, when Galen caught sight of her, he shot. Happy lunged at him, but Clay caught him stopping him. Reaper jumped to another rafter, laughing, "Oh Galen, you're almost as bad of a shot as you are a lay." She disappeared into the shadows; the men all looking up to see where she went.

Galen looked over at Clay, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

Clay shrugged, "I have NO fucking idea."

Reaper chuckled, coming down right behind Galen; she grabbed him, her knife going to his throat. She whistled and the doors of the barn opened, over thirty women in black came in with guns drawn. Happy looked at Reaper and she smiled, " Ok boys,let's put down those guns now and get on your knees and I MIGHT let you walk out of here."

Lilith took Clay's weapons, forcing him to his knees, "You're a dead woman."

Reaper laughed, forcing Galen to his knees, "Oh I'm already dead, this is the last act of a free woman. NOW SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

Reaper tied Galen's hand behind his back, then she walked around to stand in front of him towering over him. She ran her black gloved hand down the side of his face, "I've been waiting to find you for so long we are going to have so much fun together, remember how much fun we had before? Or rather how much fun YOU had before, well now it's MY turn to play."

Bug came over; her eyes wide as she kicked her father in the face, his body falling backwards and you could hear the snapping of his fingers from the impact as he fell onto his bound hands. Galen screamed out in pain which made a ripple of laughter bubble up from the ladies.

Reaper nodded to Tula, "Line them all up, facing each other. Sons on one side, perverts on the other." Tula nodded, setting to getting her girls to help move the men who were now all tied with their hands behind their backs. Happy glared at her, but didn't say anything, he knew she wouldn't hurt the Sons, but he wasn't sure the Sons wouldn't hurt her.

Reaper walked down the line of men, stopping in front of Clay she dropped to her knees, smirking at him. Clay looked at her in disgust, "You're fucking crazy."

Reaper leaned in, speaking so everyone could hear her, "You were right to leave me when you and Otto came to New Orleans to see me. You were right, I should have stayed dead, but I didn't. And now I here to pass judgment on you Clay Morrow for the sins you've committed." She moved so she was in front of Jax, "You have the power, you will have all the information I have on what this greasy fucker has been doing, how he came to power. It will hurt the truths you will find, but you can either make the Sons what your father wanted or you can run it into the ground like this asshole. Either way, my last gift to the Sons is freedom." Reaper motioned to Bug who walked over handing her a file. Reaper shoved it into Jax's kutte, "Juice can verify all the information here and if that's not enough call Maureen Ashby, she can tell you. Clay killed your father it's all there, and your mother helped."

Jax looked over glaring at Clay, but Clay just laughed, "You don't know shit you stupid cu…." Tula kicked Clay in the side of the head the big asshole going down hard.

Reaper patted the front of Jax's kutte, "Take care of your family Jackson." She stood motioning for Lilith, who brought her a large sword. Walking in front of the four Irishmen, her voice going hard and cold, "You gentleman have been judged on the scales of justice and been found wanting, do you have anything to say before I carry out your punishment?"

She smirked looking at the men and Galen who looked on straight ahead. She walked in back of them, looking at Happy as she ran the sword into the first one's heart, he only screamed out a little. She made quick work of the men, taking out Galen's whole American outfit. Then she walked over standing in front of Galen, he growled at her, "GET IT OVER!"

Reaper chuckled, wiping the blood for the blade on his shoulder, "Oh Galen, we're going to play with you, I figure for the three months you enjoyed yourself with me, I should at least get three days to watch you suffer, it's like my own personal present to myself." She stood up, motioning to Tula, "Take him to the van."

The women moved quickly, four of them picked up Galen and drug him to the van which was now waiting at the barn doors. Reaper turned looking at Jax who was still reeling from the charges that Reaper had leveled at not only Clay but his mother, "The Real IRA is paying for this little party, they told me to tell you they would be in touch, they want to deal with YOU now not Clay. On top of all the other shit he's done, he's been doing side deals with Galen which they found out about. Money that went right into Clay's pockets. So don't worry about blow back, but Jackson, make sure you clean this shit up, it's a damn mess in here." She gestured to the four bodies that were lying on the ground, snickering to herself.

As Reaper walked away heading out the barn doors, Happy yelled after her, "This ain't you Mia! I know it, this ain't what you want. Don't do this, give Galen to me and I'll kill him."

She turned slowly looking at him, "Good bye Emmanuel David Lowman. I really did love you once." Happy felt his breath catch she had only called him that on their wedding day. She turned and opened the back doors of the van, smiling at Galen, "Hello my favorite new play toy." She slammed the doors shut and the van sped away, Mia Lowman was gone and now the Reaper reigned.

**-Broken Girl-**

For three days they waited, the fallout at the club was incredible. Bobby, Chibs, and Jax locked themselves in church going over all the information that Mia had given them. Juice was working on confirming it all, but so far it looked like what she said was true. Gemma had put a plan into motion to have JT killed and when Clay stepped up to do it his reward had been Gemma herself.

But Happy and Tig waited, they knew they hadn't seen the last of her. They knew they had a part to play in all this, but they didn't know what that part was yet. Juice had heard from Bug, the girl finally telling him that her real name was Eliza O'Shay, her story just as horrible as the story the other women had shared, seemed Galen had found his love of young women first in his own house. Bug told Juice they were fine, that soon they would understand. He had tried to keep her on the line and track her cell signal, but she kept it short and hung up right under the two minute mark.

So it was a waiting game, Mia and her girls were god knew where and Gemma and Clay were in the wind. The Sons were bleeding, but at least whole. So they waited.

The clubhouse was quiet the night that things started into motion. Happy and Tig were miserably slumped in a corner while the others were talking about Clay's death, everyone had been drinking, that was until Juice got an email, it was from Bug with a link to a live feed. He opened it and stared in horror at the screen.

**-Broken Girl-**

Minion had been in on the plan the whole time, staying close to the house in New Orleans to keep an eye on Mistress and tonight she made sure the other sisters were home and that Mistress was out with one of her boy toys. When Bug emailed, she smiled to herself they would all be free soon. She followed Bug's instructions and put the live feed on the big screen in the living room of the house and called all the sisters to gather around. It was time for this whole nightmare to end for them all.

**-Broken Girl-**

Juice hopped up and ran over to the big screen on the clubhouse wall; hooking his computer into the television the whole clubhouse went silent. They heard the screams of Galen O'Shay bounce off the walls. There standing in front of him was Mia, her Reaper makeup was streaked with blood but it was her. She was in the same clothes they had seen her in days ago, she looked like she hadn't slept and exhaustion was itched on her face, her hair sweaty and matted to face.

Happy stood up moving toward the television with Tig, his girl had been at work for some time on the man. Happy was almost impressed by the rate in which she had destroyed him. Both arms looked like the skin had been peeled from them; he had burn marks all over his stomach and it looked like his knees had been beat to hell.

Lilith stood in front of him, "Tell us who was your silent partner in the houses you had in New Orleans."

Galen's head rolled to the side, his voice was hoarse from three days at Reaper's mercy, "Mistress, it started when she was a beat cop in Atlanta, she use to find the girls for me. Then she started going in and taking the ones out that were snapped, a little crazy and she would twist them…..make them killers." His eyes lingering on Reaper as he said the words.

Lilith leaned down close to him, "Is she still getting paid?"

Galen nodded his head, "Yes, she takes a cut from the three houses we have there now. She thinks some of you are going to turn on her, so she's been having me create new girls, stronger girls. We're close to being done."

Lilith stood up and nodded to Reaper, the confession was out there, it was time for Galen O'Shay to be punished for all he had done.

Reaper stood in front of him, "Galen O'Shay, you've been weighed on the scales and found wanting."

Galen just nodded his head; Reaper raised the knife and slammed it up into his chest. She stared at him long and hard as his blood flowed out of his body, his eyes shutting. Galen O'Shay was dead.

Lilith walked in front of the camera blocking their view of Mia, "Now my sisters you know. As the highest number six I take control now. Mistress is NOT to be harmed, Reaper is coming for her, so I order you to stay out of the way."

The feed cut out, but not before Happy saw Mia cut Galen from the wall he had been hanging from. He looked at Tig, neither of them saying anything.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stood watching as Galen O'Shay's body burned in the large industrial boiler of the factory they had rented in Oakland. She had kept her eyes on the flames; it seemed surreal that he was dead. A man she had chased for ten years, years of rage and hate. Killing him hadn't gotten rid of the rage. She closed her eyes it was time to end things, be done with all this shit. She looked over watching as Lilith and Tula over saw the others cleaning up the mess that Galen left behind.

Mia had already packed her bag near the side door. She was supposed to travel down to New Orleans with the others, but she wasn't waiting, she had to do this on her own. She walked to the door, picking up her bag she looked back at Lilith and Tula one last time, then she disappeared into the night air pulling her hood down she walked into her future, she would save them all.

**-Broken Girl-**

Tig and Happy were talking with Juice, trying to figure out if they could pull any information from the live feed that might tell them where they were. Juice was going through his emails when he found one marked for Tig from Bug's email. Juice looked up at Tig and Happy, "Guys I have an email from Bug, it's for Tig."

Tig and Happy got up and walked around to stand behind Juice. He opened the email and saw there was a video attached, he opened the video. There was Mia in her hotel room, sitting crossed legged on the bed smiling at the camera, "Hey daddy. Well if you're watching this then we did it, we got Galen or I'm dead and Bug sent this to you so I could say good bye, but either way I'm free. I've learned a lot over the past ten years, I've learned that people, most people are generally good inside. I know that I'll never feel happier than I was those first few years I was married to Hap. I know I couldn't have asked for a better dad, you did good. This life has always been your number one, it took care of me, but along the way SAMCRO has scarified their innocents to keep that life intact. I only hope that Jax takes what I gave him and makes things right."

Mia sighed, trying to smile for the camera, "I won't be walking away from this, whatever it is. I don't want to. I've said my good byes to you and Hap. I'll take that day in the park with you to heaven with me. I'll be seeing momma and my baby soon." Mia wiped at her tears, staring down at her hand, she let out a small laugh, "It's good to know I can still cry." She looked up at the camera, "Don't be sad for me, I should've died back in that house ten years ago. I'm too far gone for anyone to save me, the things I've done…Daddy please forgive me for not being what you wanted for me…..I love you daddy, please take care of Hap for me. I'll see you real soon."

The camera cut out, Happy stood with his hands on the bar, his chest heaving. She was saying good bye, this wasn't ever about her coming home, Kozic finding her just derailed her plans a little, gave her an opening to find Galen, this was about her finishing up things so she could get away from him. He let out an animal like scream as he cleared all the bottles on the bar, picking up a chair he threw it across the bar, it shattered under the force. Opie, Chibs, and Jax wrestled him to the ground. Trying to get the Tacoma Killer under control, while Tig stood there staring into space, his eyes still fixed on Juice's computer screen. His little girl wanted to die, he had to find her.

**-Broken Girl-**

Tula and Lilith had searched for hours, they had just finished cleaning up when they noticed she was gone. Lilith had a sinking feeling in her stomach, she had known the plan all along but had figured if she was there at the moment she could talk her down, make her change her mind. Maybe Mia knew that and that was why she ran when she did.

Tula had her girls spread out searching too, but everyone was coming up shorthanded. So they did the only thing they could, they hoped she had gone back to Charming. As they pulled onto the lot of Teller-Morrow at four in the morning, they both shared a look; this wasn't going to be good.

Walking across the lot, Tula motioned for her girls to hang back outside, they didn't need a damn war and both older women knew that was what they might find when they walked into the clubhouse, but they had to find Reaper. Lilith had told Tula the plan on their way there and Tula almost killed her for letting Mia think that killing herself was the only way. Now they were faced with the notion that the girl might have already done it, or worse yet Mistress might have done it.

Walking into the clubhouse, Rat scrambled to his feet, rubbing his eyes, his gun coming out, "What do you want?"

Tula held her hands up, "Easy sugar we need to speak to Tig or Happy."

Rat kept his gun on them and moved to the hallway he didn't let his eyes leave them, "TIG! HAP!"

Tig had been awake in his room; he could hear Happy in his dorm next door ripping things apart. Happy always dealt with his emotions on a rip shit apart level, where Tig just usually did something stupid. He jumped up when he heard Rat yell his name. Stepping out of his dorm room, he saw Happy staggering toward the bar area, a bottle of Jack in his hands, his knuckles bleeding.

Happy was in an even darker place than when he first thought that Mia was dead. He had gotten her back only to have her chose to leave him. After his brothers had finally let him off the ground he went to bar and picked up a bottle and headed to his room. Once he got in there, he tore the room apart, tears streaming down his face as he destroyed anything he could until he was too drunk and tired to hit shit anymore. Now as he stood in the bar area looking at Tula and Lilith he saw a red cloud of rage. He dropped the bottle and went for Lilith, grabbing the woman by the neck, he pinned her against the wall, she only whimpered a little when her back hit the wall. Happy got in her face, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Tula and Tig pulled him off Lilith; his eyes narrowing at the woman, Tig shoved him against the bar, "ENOUGH! If we're going to find her we need to hold our shit! Can you do that?"

Happy glared at Tig, but nodded. Tig turned around looking at Tula, "Ok, where the fuck is my kid?"

Tula sighed, "We thought she might be here."

Tig couldn't take anymore, he shoved Tula back, "You fucking lost her?"

Tula caught herself, holding up her hand, "We did, we were cleaning up and she slipped out we've been looking all night. If it helps I think she's still alive. If she's not here then she's on her way to Mistress and you can either help us get her back or let us go and let us get her back."

Happy growled, "Well you 'ladies' have done a fucking great job of taking care of her so far, I think we'll take it from here."

Lilith stood rubbing her neck, "You don't understand, she thinks she can't be saved, she thinks there is nothing inside of her that can be loved. Mistress played her more than anyone, sending her to kill people, lying to her about what they did or didn't do just to make herself more powerful. Galen was only one part of the people that will be looking for her if Mistress dies. She has to come back here, if we get there in time she will have to come here or they will kill her."

Happy growled stepping up into Lilith's face, "Oh don't you worry about my girl, I'll make sure she is safe. Away from you bitches."

Tig put his hand on Happy's chest backing him up, "Get your shit, we need to move if we're going to catch up with her."

Happy glared at Lilith and Tula and headed back toward his dorm. Tig ran a hand over his face and turned to Tula and Lilith, "You two better hope we get there in time, because if we don't….he's not the one you need to worry about."

Tula and Lilith watched as Tig went back toward his room, neither woman saying anything, but both knowing that if they didn't find Mia alive, it would probably be the end of them too.

**Review me! The end of Mistress next…..**


	8. Fear the Reaper

Chapter 8….Fear the Reaper

**Thank you guys for all the love of this one. I'm glad you're enjoying the OCs a lot of you have commented on them. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's time for Mistress to go bye bye.**

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia loved New Orleans, everything about it. The way on any given block you could hear music thumping through the streets. The smell of food coming from the restaurants and homes. The sense of community that each little section had, it all gave New Orleans the feeling of coming home.

She had ridden for three days, only stopping when she too tired to keep the bike on the road. She had her own plan in place the moment she had left for Charming, enlisting the two people who owed her the most, Minion and Kozic. Minion was easy to bend, at one point during her training Mia had thought the young woman would surpass her in the rage department, but Minion channeled her through sex. Mia had been the one to find Minion and bring her into the house and she treated the younger woman like a sister. So having her clear out the plantation house was easy, she had given her three orders, make sure everyone was out, make sure Mistress thought they were doing something else, and DON'T tell Lilith or Tula that she had spoken to her.

Kozic was a harder sell, but she reminded him that if he hadn't been high that night then she would never had been taken and her baby would be alive. So it was Kozic that picked her up that night from the warehouse in Oakland and rode her down to New Orleans. He was running interference for her with the Sons. She knew that Happy and Tig were on their way with Lilith and Tula. She knew she was running out of time. When they got into town she rented a room at a little dive in the French Quarter and she slept for almost twenty four hours, she needed to be rested. While she was resting Kozic slipped out of the room and made a phone call of his own. Letting Tig and Happy know that she was with him and that he'd keep her busy and make sure she didn't go to the plantation house.

Mia had heard him and waited till he hung up to knock him out. Dragging him back to the room, she smirked to herself some things just don't ever change. She put a soft kiss on the top of Kozic's head and left him in the room.

She walked for a while, just trying to get her head on straight. When she got to her little cemetery she sat down listening to the night come alive around her. Tonight she wouldn't be wearing any makeup, tonight was about her, the Reaper had done her last act if you could separate the two. This was about her making things right, setting the others free. She waited till nine and then walked home to the plantation house for the last time.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy and Tig arrived with Lilith and Tula at the hole in the wall hotel that Kozic said they were staying at. When they saw Kozic's bike outside they all breathed a sigh of relief. Tula and Lilith took the elevator, while Happy and Tig took the stairs. When they got to the room, Happy just brought his boot up and kicked in the door. Tig went to the bed, slapping Kozic, "Wake up asshole!"

Kozic groaned, looking around, "Shit! She must have knocked me out."

Tig growled at him, "NO, you don't say! What time did she do it?"

Kozic looked at his cell phone, "Right after I got off the phone with you."

Happy and Tig looked at each other, that was over three hours ago, Happy kicked the wall, "FUCK! She could be anywhere!"

Tula held up her hands, "Come on, let's go to the house, that's where she'd go. She wants this ended."

Lilith nodded in agreement, "Yes! Come on, we have to stop her!" Tig and Happy pulled Kozic off the bed and the group of them headed toward the plantation house hoping they would get there in time.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mistress was exhausted; having young male playmates half your age took it out of a girl. She smirked to herself as she walked into the house. Minion had said that they would be down at the club tonight so she thought coming home and enjoying the quiet would be a reward onto itself. She was still waiting to hear from Galen, the stupid Irish bastard hadn't sent her, her new payment and she was getting twitchy. It wasn't like she needed the money, but she just had this strange feeling that something was off.

She put her purse down and was surprised when she looked into the dining room and saw Mia sitting at the meeting table. She smiled walking in, "Well, look at you! Your skin is even tan."

Mia laughed, pouring a shot glass and sliding it in front of the chair Mistress sat in during the meetings, "Yeah, it's a bitch to cover up with the makeup. Come drink with me."

Mistress walked around the table, "Where are the others?"

Mia shrugged, taking her shot, "Oh I got real sick of playing nice with my family, so I gave Lilith the slip and came home."

Mistress sat down smirking, "Well they're not your family anymore, I am."

Mia slowly looked up at her, "Yeah your right, they aren't my family. I don't have one anymore, I've been dead for a long time."

Mistress took her shot and glanced over at Mia, "What's troubling you sweetheart?" She reached out going to take Mia's hand, Mia moved fast her buck knife going through Mistress's hand pinning it to the table. The woman screamed out and Mia cocked her head watching her.

"You know what I know Mistress? I know you were working with Galen, getting money from those houses."

Mistress's eyes went wide, "How do you know that? I didn't do any such thing! Now release me and I maybe you'll walk out of here by next week!"

Mia chuckled, digging the knife into her hand more, she looked up and smiled at Mistress with the same smile she gave her victims, "No, I know what you've done, so does everyone else. When I tortured Galen, he told them all. I made sure of it, the live feed went to every clubhouse including the Sons mother charter, so if I fail tonight they'll come looking for you."

Mistress kicked her chair back, head butting Mia. Mia scrambled from the room, turning off the light running down into the basement, she cut the fuse box. She just hoped that Minion kept her word and was ready to set the house ablaze. Mia knew that Mistress would hunt her now, so she was ready. She had already taken all the weapons in the house and hid them in her room. This was going to be hand to hand if Mia had anything to say about it. She walked back up the basement stairs slowly and headed into the living room. Earlier she had put a battery controlled radio and CD player there, hooking it through the speakers. She turned on the CD and smiled when Blue Oyster Clut's '_Don't Fear The Reaper'_ began playing. She made her way into the kitchen, knowing that was where their little game of cat and mouse would start, where it all began.

**-Broken Girl-**

Minion saw the lights go out and she instructed a few of the girls to pour gasoline around the foundation of the house. She didn't want too, but Mia had asked her to make sure that Mistress didn't escape; the best way to do that was by burning the house down around her. When the gas was poured, she looked over at the rest of her group, all of them wanted to be there, all of them hoping that Reaper would give them the justice they sought that night. Minion struck a match and threw it down on the gasoline and watched it catch, there was no turning back now.

Tig and Happy pulled up with Tula and Lilith just as the ring of fire around the house caught. Lilith ran at Minion, tackling the woman to the ground, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Minion stared up at her, tears in her eyes, "MAKING IT STOP!"

Lilith looked down at the girl pulling her to her chest, "You idiot."

Tig and Happy stood there watching as the front of the house started to catch. Happy ran for the door, Tig screaming his name, but he had to get to her, had to stop her. As he broke down the front door he heard a gunshot echo through the house and his heart stopped.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia waited, she hid in the small pantry her eyes now adjusted to the darkness, she was good at staying in the shadows, Tula had taught her this well. She watched as Mistress came into the room slowly scanning for her. Mia could see Mistress's gun in her hand ready for her. Mia smirked, she had a large silver serving platter in her hands and when she jumped out of the closet she used it to shield herself and then knock the gun from her hand, but not before a bullet hit Mia in the lower belly. She didn't let that stop her, she was on a mission.

Mistress screamed falling back onto the floor. Mia was on her punch after punch to the face and stomach. But just because Mistress was over fifty didn't mean she couldn't still kick ass. The older woman used both feet to shove her off. Mia stumbled back as Mistress got to her feet, running into the entryway.

Mistress turned around, her eyes scanning for her, that damn song was on repeat and Mia started singing it, "_We can be like they are, come on baby, don't fear the reaper, she came to me, don't fear the reaper, baby take my hand…."_ Mia laughed sending shivers through Mistress's body.

The older woman started climbing the stairs, "MIA, it doesn't have to be this way! I can cut you in on this, make you a partner. We can still run the group like we always have."

Mistress got to the landing and she felt a hand tangle in her hair, then Mia's voice whispered in her ear, "Can you give me my baby back?" Mia pushed Mistress down the stairs, laughing when she heard the woman's leg break. Mistress started crawling toward the kitchen, the flames from outside now filling the downstairs with smoke. Mia jumped from the landing, coming down right in front of Mistress, she crouched down, "Remember what you taught me? You have to work through the PAIN!"

Mia jerked her off the ground, making the woman stand on a leg that was bent the wrong direction. Mia shoved her head into the wall a few times, Mistress screaming out as Mia disappeared into the kitchen. She could hear someone working on breaking down the door and she knew her time was short. She grabbed Mistress's gun and her buck knife she had hidden in the freezer. Walking into the entry way she found Mistress crawling toward the door, tears streaming down her face.

Mia kicked her in the ribs several times, hearing something pop as Mistress rolled onto her back, "STOP THIS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! I loved you!"

Mia fell onto her body, straddling Mistress, she snarled at the woman, "YOU never loved anything but the money YOU MADE." Mia leaned down right in Mistress's face, "You made me this….this THING!"

Mistress growled, "I MADE YOU POWERFUL!"

Mia chuckled, "Yes you did. Now let's give you a smile my dear, one to match mine." She drug the knife through Mistress's skin, cutting one cheek then the other. Mia pulled out Mistress's gun from the back of her pants and pointed it at the whimpering woman's head, "You've been judged by your girls and found a cold HEART BITCH!" Mia pulled the trigger, the light went from Mistress's eyes and her body stilled.

Mia didn't have time to enjoy her victory; she could hear the door giving under the foot of whoever was trying to get in. Mia pulled herself from Mistress, holding onto the hand rail she held her stomach as she pulled herself upstairs. Only one more thing to do now, end herself.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy looked down at the dead body of Mistress and knew at least his girl had won. He saw the blood on the stairs against the white steps he knew what it was. He ran up the stairs, Tig and the others hot on his trail. He took the steps two by two, praying he was in time.

When he busted into her room, she was sitting on the floor, her gun pointed at him. The gun was shaking, the lights came back on and he saw the blood pooling under her, she had tears in her eyes, "GET OUT! YOU CAN'T HELP ME NOW!"

Happy held up his hands, "No baby girl, I ain't going nowhere. Just put the gun down. Alright? Put the gun down for me, let's talk about this."

Mia shook her head 'no', putting the gun against her temple, "STAY BACK!"

Happy got on his knees, "No, I'm not staying back. I've already lost you once, you think I can live if you do this, especially not if I SEE YOU DO IT. Now give me the gun baby girl. Just slid it to me."

Mia shook her head, Lilith, Tula, and Tig came rushing in and Mia cocked the gun. Happy moved closer to her, "HOLD UP, EVERYONE FREEZE." Happy looked at Mia, "Mia, my girl, look at me. Would I be here if you weren't something special? Do you remember how long it took me to even make love to you? You have always been special, that part of you is still in there. If you do this I swear I'll follow you, because NOTHING is going to keep us apart ANYMORE, I love you girl, my Mia don't you see that?"

Mia sobbed, he could tell her resolve was fading, he tried not to look at Kozic who had slipped into her bedroom window and was slowly inching toward her. Happy growled at her, "LOOK AT ME DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU!"

Mia shook her head, "How can you? I'm damaged! I'm a monster!"

Kozic grabbed the gun; it went flying as he crushed Mia to the ground. Happy leapt up pulling Kozic off her. She thrashed against him, "LET ME GO! I SHOULD BE DEAD! DAMN YOU! LET ME GO!"

Happy held onto her, "NO! Stop fighting it! I'm not leaving you, I'm here baby!"

Lilith was already running for a syringe full of sedatives. Tig tore off his shirt and was pressing against her stomach, muttering to himself, "Not my baby girl, not again, God please don't take her again."

Mia screamed as Lilith stuck the injection into her arm, "NO! YOU PROMISED!"

Tula stroked her hair, "We promised to take down Mistress and Galen, we never said you could leave us."

The last thing Mia Lowman remembered was her husband whispering into her ear, "I got'cha Mia girl and I ain't ever letting you go."

**Ok, there you go! Please REVIEW ME! **


	9. The Waiting

Chapter 9….The Waiting

**Thank you guys for all the love! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter now it's time to move on from this and face Mia's recovery. There will be lots of fluffy stuff and smut I promise.**

**-Broken Girl-**

Four days.

That's how long Happy had been sitting at All Saints Hospital in New Orleans holding her hand. The gun shoot wound to the stomach had been worse than they thought. When the ambulance got there Tig had to hold Happy back as they loaded her in. When they got to the hospital they worked for two hours getting her stable enough to go to surgery where they removed a part of her lung and her spleen. The bullet had bounced around inside her and the doctor said it was a waiting game.

So Happy sat there, Tig did too, the two of them leaving only to go to the bathroom. Lilith and Tula had offered to stay with her so they could sleep but neither man would leave her. Happy just stared at her, gripping her hand in his willing her to wake up and be pissed.

He was pissed.

How could she think that killing herself was the answer, she had him and Tig and they loved her. He didn't look at her and see something damaged, she might be broken but it wasn't anything that couldn't be fixed.

He looked over to see Tig snoring softly in his chair and Happy moved in closer to her, whispering to her, "Remember when I came down to Charming to stay with you and your dad? Remember that was when I think you fell for me. I mean I don't know, but you looked at me differently after that visit. You were always around after that, or maybe that was when I fell for you. I was pissed when that guy pushed up on you in front of me, it was all over then. I took you out of that club and drug you to your car that was the first time I kissed you and after that there was no going back. So why don't you open those eyes of yours and give me some hell, yell at me throw shit whatever you got to do, but stop this shit. Stop lying around and fight Mia! Fight for us, fight for me, fight for the family we could have."

Happy laid his head down next to her arm, a single tear falling from his eye. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, "Fight for us Mia girl, you can do it. Come back to me."

Happy laid there, his mind going to that summer he really saw her, the summer that she became part of his heart forever. She saw him for what he was and didn't bat an eyelash; she just took him all of him into her heart.

**-Broken Girl- (flashback)**

_Happy had been staying at Tig and Mia's for two weeks. He on loan to Charming from Tacoma to deal with the Mayan problem. Happy had almost volunteered knowing he could be near her. The last time he was down he had found her dancing with some friends in a club in Oakland. He had gone to the bar with Lorca and Donut blowing off some steam on their way to Charming. But when he saw her dressed in that black lacey dress, dancing up against some asshole he about lost his shit. He had drug her out of the bar and pushed her up against her car kissing her with everything he had. That had been two months ago and now he was in Charming for the summer. She stayed away from him mostly; she worked at the garage in the morning, took a class in the afternoon, and worked at a local gas station at night. So honestly she was busy, but at least every night when he stumbled into Tig's he could sneak upstairs and look in on her, making sure she was alright._

_He knew what he was and he knew that she needed someone her own age, someone like Opie or Jax, who would be sweet to her, take care of her, not him. He had been a Son for ten years and he'd seen his share of shit and then some. He was a club enforcer, killing when the club ordered it, he wasn't a warm man, he was cold. In fact the only person in his life to see his softer side was his mom who lived a few hours away in Bakersfield. Happy knew he needed to stop obsessing over Mia, but he couldn't help himself._

_The night that he finally let himself admit that he cared about her, they were all sitting around the clubhouse. It was a Wednesday and they were playing poker, busting Jax and Opie's balls for being prospects and drinking while croweaters sat in their laps. Happy had a damn fine hand too and a blond on his knee who kept rubbing his bald head for luck. It was a good night, until the clubhouse phone rang._

_Jax answered it and looked over at Tig, who was face first into a redhead, "TIG, It's Unser."_

_Tig growled, getting up he pointed at the redhead, "Don't move." Tig walked across the bar and took the phone from Jax, "What?...Yeah but is she ok…how many were there…..where is she now? WE'LL BE RIGHT THERE." Tig slammed the phone down, "Mia's been hurt, some asshole tried to rob the gas station and she got roughed up, I've got to go down and pick her up."_

_Happy stood so fast the blond in his lap went flying, "Who did it?"_

_Tig shook his head, walking around to the kitchen he washed his hands and face, coming back out drying them, "I don't FUCKING know but someone is dead."_

_They followed Tig out of the clubhouse, Happy knew why the others were going, Mia was like their own kids, she was like a sister to Opie and Jax, but to him she was more. Just the thought that someone had roughed up that pretty little pixie like face made him see red. He was going to kill a fucker before the night was over._

**-Broken Girl- (flashback continues)**

_Mia sat across the desk from the female deputy giving her statement an ice pack pushed against her eye. The stupid asshole had gotten away but not before she kicked him in the nuts. He had been higher than shit and when he saw Mia behind the counter he hadn't planned on a girl whose daddy was the SAA of the Sons and had taught her how to protect herself. She shivered thinking of how he had come over the counter and hit her knocking her to the ground, then he grinned straddling her squeezing her breasts through her shirt. That was when she brought her knee up and nailed him as hard as she could. He ran for the door and she ran into the office locking herself in and calling the clubhouse. When the line was busy she called the police hoping they would be able to get there quick enough and the asshole didn't come back._

_Now she was sitting in the police station saying the same thing she had said a million times. No she did know him. No she'd never seen him before. He was white and had ink. No she didn't get a good look at the ink._

_She was holding back that she noticed the ink on his arms; it was one of Darby's guys. She was holding that little bit back for her father who she knew was going to come storming in there and raising hell at any minute. What she didn't count on was him bringing the whole damn charter with him._

_Tig stormed into the station, the rest behind him, "WHERE IS MY KID?"_

_The young deputy behind the desk up front swallowed hard, everyone knew the Sons and everyone knew you didn't mess with Mia Trager. "I'll get here, wait here."_

_The young man took off and Chief Unser came out his office, "Whoa, hold on she's fine, just a black eye and a fat lip. She got him good; we found blood outside the gas station."_

_Tig got in his face, "Well there's going to be more blood when I fucking find him."_

_Wayne sighed, "Could you pretend I'm a cop just for a second?"_

_The young deputy returned with Mia in tow. Tig rushed to her, pulling the ice pack from her eye, "Oh man baby." He pulled her into his chest, "I was so fucking worried, what the hell happened?"_

_Mia looked into her father's eyes, she hadn't cried this whole time and now looking at the worry on his face she wanted to sob. She swallowed it down, her voice a whisper, "Not here, please."_

_Tig nodded, pointing at Unser, "You kind this prick you let me know you hear me?"_

_Unser nodded and Tig pulled Mia into his side, walking out of the station. She closed her eyes and let the comforting smell of leather and old spice calm her; she was so damn glad her dad had come._

_Happy had been standing outside smoking, when Tig and Mia walked down the stairs he wanted to kill something. She didn't just get roughed up; the fucker had done a number on her face. That sweet little face that always had a smile for anyone that came across her. He took a step toward her and Tig, "You alright?"_

_Mia looked up at him and he wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her. That thought alone made him want to kick his own ass, where the fuck did that come from? _

_Mia nodded, putting the ice bag back on her eye, "I'm fine."_

_Tig grunted, "You aren't fine. Go get in the van with Opie and Jax." Tig pointed at them, "NOT ONE HAIR OUT OF PLACE, drive slow, we'll meet you there." The two young men helped Mia into the van and the rest of the guys got on their bikes following them back to Tig's house._

_Once there, Chibs got his kit and looked her over, "Aye love, your eye is gonna swell shut and ya might have a cracked eye socket. And that lip is gonna hurt for a few days."_

_Mia gave him a soft smile, "I'll be fine. Thanks Chibs." The scot pulled her close and kissed her forehead giving her a small nod._

_Tig and Happy leaned against the far wall; Tig walked over and crouched down in front of her, "Baby, what the hell happened?"_

_Mia sighed, "This guy came in and I've never seen him before, he was acting weird, but a lot people act weird. He came over to the counter and pulled a gun saying he wanted all the money from the register. I told him to go fuck himself. Well he didn't like that, so he punched me, came over the counter and…..well I brought my knee up into his nuts and he ran. Then I locked myself into the office and called the clubhouse, but it was busy so I called the cops."_

_Tig sighed, glaring at Opie who had been talking to Donna, "Well that won't happen again, did you get a good look at him?"_

_Mia nodded, "I didn't tell Unser or the deputy, but he had ink, it looked like the kind that Darby's guys have, but it happened really fast."_

_Tig nodded, leaning in he kissed his daughter's forehead, "You did real good baby, go on and get in bed, I'll be right there."_

_Tig looked at Happy and Clay, "I need to see Darby."_

_Clay smiled, "Well let's go get him out of bed shall we?"_

**-Broken Girl- (flashback continues)**

_Waking up Darby had been fun; both Tig and Happy took great pleasure in dragging the man from his bed. Clay had told him what happened and Darby said it was probably one of his cookers who had developed a large crank debt with him. He gave them the address he had for the kid and told Tig he was sorry for what happened to Mia._

_An hour later they had tracked down the kid and he was now lying in a pool of his own blood. Tig said he would stay to help with clean up that he wanted Happy to go back and stay at the house with Mia. _

_So when Happy got to the house he found her sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea, Jax and Opie were outside keeping watch. Happy stood in the doorway, his brown eyes narrowed at her, "You should be asleep."_

_Mia looked up at him and smiled, "My head hurts too bad, guess it's not as hard as it use to be."_

_Happy sighed, walking over to the table he held out his hand for hers, "Come on, I'll do a trick that my ma showed me when I was little. But if you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."_

_Mia chuckled, holding her head, "I won't."_

_Happy got her in bed and went into the bathroom getting a washcloth with hot water on it. He walked over and sat on her bed, his back to the head board, "Come here." She scooted over so that she almost had her head in his lap; he ran his fingers through her brown hair and laid the wash cloth across her forehead. She made a humming noise and he chuckled, "Feel better?"_

_Mia nodded, "A little, thank you."_

_Happy started running his fingers along her jaw line, making small circular motions and working up to her temples. Then he moved the wash cloth and did the same to her forehead. "Hap?"_

"_What?"_

_Mia sat up a little and looked at him, "I was scared."_

_Happy sighed, brushing his hand down her cheek, "Ya did real good my Mia girl, real fucking good. He won't be around to bother you anymore. Just lay down."_

_Mia nodded and laid her head back in his lap, her eyes wide and Happy knew she could feel his erection. He chuckled, shifting around a little, "Not my fault you've got that damn night gown on."_

_Mia looked down at her dad's SAMCRO tee shirt, "It's a tee shirt."_

_Happy gently pushed her head back down into his lap, "Yup and I can see your tits in that one real good, you've got great tits by the way." He watched her blush and it only made her hotter, he gently touched her face and shifted on the bed until they were lying next to each other. His hand came out and he gently cupped her breast, "Damn fine tits." He moved in closer and when his lips brushed hers, he remembered about her lip. He sighed, looking into her eyes, "Not tonight my Mia girl, but soon." He turned her away from him, pulling her into his chest, his arm going around her; he kissed her neck, "Get some sleep." _

_That was how Tig found them two hours later, both of them asleep, but he knew it wasn't the end that something had changed for the Killer and his daughter._

**-Broken Girl- (end flashback)**

Happy woke up when the nurse came in, she smiled at him, "Some of our monitors are going off looks like she's starting to fight the tube."

Happy stood up, his hand still in Mia's, "What's that mean?"

The nurse smiled, "Means she's fighting the sedation, she's breathing on her own. I already called the doctor; he's on his way to take the tube out. Looks like your girl is waking up."

Happy grinned, leaning down to kiss Mia's forehead, "That's my girl, you come back to me. You can do this, we can do this."

Tig stood at the end of the bed, tears welling up in his eyes, "Finally, thank Christ."

The doctor came in and asked them to leave while they took the tube out. Happy and Tig paced in the hallway until the doctor came out, "It looks good, she's breathing on her own. I checked her incisions while I was in there and changed the bandages, now we just have to wait for her to wake up all the way. We backed up on the pain meds because we want her awake, so she might be in pain when she comes too, but we'll load her up as soon as she asks for them."

Tig shook the doctor's hand, "Thanks doc, can't thank you enough."

When Happy and Tig went into the room, they both froze. The nurses had cleared out and laying there in the bed with her hazel eyes open was Mia, her chest was heaving and her eyes were darting around the room, but she was awake. Happy walked over to her, "Baby, it's fine, you're in the hospital. Everything is fine." When Happy went to touch her, she shoved the hospital table toward him, trying to back away from him.

Tig held up his hands, "Whoa, hold on, everyone calm the fuck down! Little girl, we're not going to touch you. Ok?"

Mia stared at him, she remembered them sedating her, she was so damn close to the end game and they took that from her. She wanted to run from the hospital but her body felt like it had been through a war. The pain was ripping through her and she knew she would probably collapse before she got one foot on the floor, so she nodded. Tig looked over at Happy whose face was a mixture of joy and confusion, "Go call Lilith and Tula, tell them she's awake. Get a nurse in here to give her something for the pain. I've got her."

Happy looked at Tig, "I'm not leaving! She's my wife."

Tig nodded, "I get that, but she doesn't want you in here right now. Just go on, make the calls and maybe she'll be calm when you come back in."

Happy growled, but did as Tig asked, heading out in search of a nurse.

Tig walked toward the bed, putting down one of the bed rails, he sat down gently on the bed staring at his daughter who had tried to scoot away. He grabbed her face in his hands, tears falling from his cheeks, "Oh no baby, that's enough of that. You're done running. You have a family that loves you and you ARE staying right here with us. DON'T EVER scare me like that again, YOU HEAR ME?"

Mia saw the pain in her father's face, he had never done anything but love her. She nodded slowly as tears finally fell from her eyes. Tig leaned his forehead against hers, "That's it baby, let it go, let it all go, daddy is here now."

**Alright, a little more into how Mia and Happy became a couple and she's awake! Next chapter they have their hands full taking her to Charming! Review me! Please and thank you!**


	10. The Road to Charming

Chapter 10….The Road to Charming

**Well now, so glad you liked the last chapter. Now we have to get Mia to Charming, which will be a hard task. Thanks for hanging in there with me! Now comes the fun stuff!**

**-Broken Girl-**

Ten days after she entered the hospital Mia sat fidgeting in the wheelchair waiting for her father and Happy to come pick her up. Her dad had made sure to stay near her whenever Happy was around. Happy for his part seemed to be living with the fact that she didn't want much to do with him. She would answer him if he asked her something, but other than that she ignored him.

Now thinking about three days on the road with them alone in the van she wondered if she couldn't just slip away before they got there. But she couldn't do that to her dad and besides Tula was standing next to her. It looked like she would be making the trip to Charming with them. Lilith was staying back, getting the house and the group in order, Bull had already staked his claim again, the two had went away for two days after Mia had woke up. Bug was already in Charming with Juice so at least Mia would have Tula and Bug when things got too much for her.

The club van pulled up to the doors and Tula smiled at her, "Are you ready?"

Mia shrugged, "Sure."

Happy jumped out of the van and smirked as she rolled up to him, he and Tig had augured into the wee hours of the morning, and he had won, Mia would be coming home to him. He opened the side door and reached for her hand. Mia glared at him, but let him help her into the back seat. She figured he would sitting up front but he slid in next to her, Tula taking the shotgun seat next to her dad. Tig looked into the rear view mirror smirking, "You kids ready for our road trip?"

Mia sighed, looking out the window; it was going to be a long ass three days. She leaned her head against the window, silently saying good bye to the city she loved. She was going home.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia had been in the van for eight hours and she was ready to kill someone. Between her dad's taste in music and Happy snoring she had all she could take. They were almost to New Mexico her dad said they would stop there for the night, but she needed to stop sooner. She needed a bed and some pain meds, she shifted on the seat and moved forward hissing when her staples pulled, "Dad, we need to stop, I need to stop."

Happy sat up, "What's wrong?"

Mia sighed, hissing through her teeth, "I had my guts rearranged and I need a damn bed if that's alright with you?"

Tula sighed, "Mia!"

Mia shook her head, settling back against the seat, "Sorry MOM."

Tig pulled over at the nearest motel, it was all Mia could do not to push Happy out of the way for her to get out of the van. She walked into the motel office and pulled out her credit card, "I need one for the night."

The clerk nodded, "Sure, just you?"

"No, it'll be the two of us." Mia turned around and glared at him, Happy just smirked, pulling out his own credit card and putting it on the desk. He pushed hers back toward her and she huffed.

The clerk gave them a key and Happy went back to the van grabbing her bag. The prospects had come down while she was laid up and emptied her room and packed it up taking it back to Charming and filling up their garage with it.

Mia stood there in front of the office, Tig walking pass her smirking, "You're not going to shake him that easily baby girl." Tig leaned in kissing her forehead, "Just don't kill him, remember no blood."

Mia had promised her father that she would try to go cold turkey, no more killing. But even Tula knew that was easier said than done. Mia just sighed following Happy to their room. Once they got inside, she ripped her bag from his hand and headed into the bathroom. When she got there she locked the door and sat down on the side of the tub. She reached into her bag and lit a cigarette, sitting back a little she looked at herself in the big mirror above the sink, she looked like shit. Her roots were showing, she could see the white streaks in her hair and she sighed. She stood up cigarette in her mouth she turned on the shower savoring the nicotine that pumped through her body. She hated the whole not smoking thing, the doctor said she needed to quit with the damage done to her lung, but damn it she loved smoking. She threw the cigarette into the toilet and started peeling off her clothes, she winced when she pulled off her bandage, even with the clear tape over her incision it looked wicked and went right through her reaper tattoo. She sighed, running her hand down her stomach; well at least the reaper looked more bad ass now.

She stepped into the shower and felt the hot water run down her body. She felt her head swim, at the hospital they wouldn't let her take a shower, saying she might pass out from the hot water and now she felt stupid. She felt a large callous hand wrap around her waist and she leaned her head back into Happy as her world went black.

Happy heard the shower and swore under his breath, the hospital had told her, she would have to shower with help until her body got stronger. He picked the lock just in time to see her swaying under the water. He stepped in behind her clothes and all holding her against him, "MIA! MIA!"

She groaned in his arms and he sighed, stepping out of the shower he took her with him, scooping her up he carried her into the bed, laying her down gently. He sighed, going back into the bathroom he groaned when he saw cigarette in the toilet, the doc had told her she shouldn't be smoking. He grabbed a towel and her bag, by the time he got into the room she was stirring on the bed. He sat down and started drying her off. Her head rolled to the side, her hand going to her head, "Hap?"

He sighed, "Yeah, you're not supposed to be showering alone and don't even get me started with the cigarette in the toilet."

Mia forced herself to sit up, holding her stomach as she did, "Give me the towel, I'm not a baby."

Happy huffed, "Could've fucking fooled me." He pulled out the fresh bandages and knocked her hand out of the way, "Let me fucking help, Jesus you act like I've never seen you naked before."

Mia looked away, the lights were on and her nerves were on edge. She hated him seeing all the marks on her body. He looked at the reaper on her stomach, "Who did your ink?"

Mia looked up at him; his eyes were focused on covering her incision, not on her body, "A small place in the French Quarter, a lot of us got ink there."

Happy nodded, "They did a good job, I might be able to fix it once it's all healed, won't be for months though. Could add something over top; maybe wrap it around a little."

Mia winced as he pushed the tape down, "That might be nice."

Happy winked looking up at her, "That's me I'm all about nice."

Mia chuckled, "Asshole."

Happy stood up, throwing her a clean shirt, "Put something on before I forget I'm being a gentleman."

She sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled the shirt over her head. Happy went through her bag and picked out a pair of black lace boy shorts, he smirked at her, "You can take your time putting these on if you want."

Mia stood up a little grabbing them from him, "Pervert."

Happy chuckled, "Keep calling me names and I'm going to get the wrong idea and fuck you right now."

Mia glared at him, pulling her panties up, she sat down on the bed, feeling exhausted. Happy grabbed her pain meds and got her a glass of water, handing them to her, "Take these, your dad and Tula are getting dinner for us. I'll wake you up when they get here."

Mia yawned nodding her head; she took the pain meds and laid back. Doing her best to get comfortable. It didn't take long for the meds to kick in and she fell asleep. Happy sat on the bed, staring at her, "What am I gonna do with you?"

**-Broken Girl-**

_She was running, she had gotten free of that room and she was running. But she could hear them behind her, hear their breath and smell their scent on her body. She opened a door that she thought led to the outside but she was back in that room. She heard movement and turned just in time to see Galen coming toward her, "Aye there's my girl, is it play time?"_

Mia sat up in the bed, screaming, her hands slapping out in front of her, her heart racing. Happy had been in the doorway smoking when she sat up and started screaming. He threw down his cigarette and ran to the bed, holding her hands, "MIA! It's me! Mia girl, look at me!"

Her eyes seemed to focus and she let out a sob, "Hap?"

Happy nodded, "Yeah baby, it's me. You're safe, we're all safe."

Mia nodded, leaning her head against his chest, she cling to his wife beater. Her breath coming out in gasps as he rubbed her back, "I got ya baby, just relax, it's fine. I'm not leaving."

When he finally got her calmed down he sat up for awhile watching her. He heard the name she said when she first sat up, she had said Galen's name. He was glad the fucker was dead, but wished it had been by his own hands. He had a lot to make up for with his girl, he only hoped she'd let him.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia slept like shit, even with Happy next to her; she was up and down all night. The nightmares cutting through her like a damn knife. Sometimes it was Galen that came for her and sometimes it was it Mistress, both of them laughing at her. So by the time she pulled herself into the van she was in a mood to end all moods.

Tula got in and smiled at her, "Good morning sugar, how'd you sleep?"

Mia just glared at her and turned to the window. Tula sighed looking at Happy who had black circles under his eyes, "She slept like shit."

Tula sighed, "Mia sugar you can take those sedatives the doc ordered, there's no shame in it. We're not a job, you have plenty of protection, just take them."

Mia didn't answer she just stared out the window. Somewhere around Albuquerque she put her ear buds in and blasted her iPod, sick of the classic rock station her dad listened to. They stopped for lunch at a truck stop; as soon as Mia was out of the van she made a bee line for some picnic tables. She sat down pulling her cigarettes from her pocket, she was glad when Happy headed into the truck stop, she had all she could take of him right now. But her father was walking toward her; he sat down next to her, pulling out her ear buds, "What's going on? You're quieter than normal."

Mia sighed, "I have dreams, sometimes their bad, last night was a bad night."

Tig nodded, "Why didn't you take the sleeping pills?"

Mia shrugged, "I don't like to be on the road and not in control. You don't know what or who could come for you."

Tig realized how paranoid his daughter was, he sighed, patting her knee, "Well tonight we'll get a double, stay all together. That way you might feel safer with me and Tula there too. That way you can take the sleeping pills. Now when you're done with your cigarette come inside and we'll eat something. Maybe you can sleep in the van; we'll stop in Nevada for the night."

Mia nodded, staring off at the people getting in and out of their cars. Tig had gone inside when a station wagon pulled up, a mom getting out of the car, screaming at a little girl in the back seat. Mia watched as the mom pulled the girl by the hair toward the bathrooms. Mia stood up, her heart racing; she wasn't going to let this happen, not on her watch. She stalked behind them, listening to the mom as she called the little girl everything in the book. Inside the truck stop Tula looked out in time to Mia's face, "OH SHIT! TIG!"

Mia followed them into the large bathroom, the mom screaming at the little girl. Mia closed the door and locked it behind her, "You best let her go."

The mom turned around and snickered, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Mia chuckled, "The woman who's going to kick your fat ass if you don't let that baby go!"

Mia could hear Tig and Happy knocking on the door, but she tuned it out. The woman let her little girl go, Mia reached for her, "Come here sweetheart, it's alright, just come here." The little girl shook as she ran toward Mia, Mia crouched down, "You alright?"

The little girl sniffled, "I….I had an accident and momma….was just mad."

Mia smiled at her, "It's alright we all make mistakes, now why don't you head outside and get some fresh clothes and when you come back your momma will help you get cleaned up."

Mia opened the door, staring at her father and Happy, "Have Tula help her get some fresh clothes from her car, me and her momma need to have a chat."

Happy shook his head, "Mia!"

She smiled at him, "Don't worry big man, I got this." She let the little girl go and shut the door in their faces. She walked within two steps of the mother who was almost frozen, "You like to beat your girl there? Because that's what it looked like."

The woman cowered, "Listen, I don't want any trouble."

Mia snickered, moving fast she grabbed the woman's hair, slamming her head into the counter, "TOO LATE!" She released the woman letting her fall a crying mess to the ground, Mia towered over her, "I'm giving you a pass today bitch! But remember people KNOW what you do to that little girl, they KNOW and I'll be taking down your license plate number and I'll be checking in on you, so that little girl better be fucking happy when I visit, because if she isn't I'll take her away from you and then I'll come back and kill your ass. We clear?"

The woman nodded her head and Mia walked toward the door, when she opened it, Tula stood there with the little girl. Mia smiled at her, "Hey sweetie, mommy fell but she's going to be all better now. You go in and she'll help you get changed."

The little girl smiled at Mia, "Thank you, is mommy going to be mad?"

Mia looked back at the woman that was finally standing up now, "Oh no, mommy will be sweet to you, if she's not you just scream really loud and someone will come running. But I think you're mommy will be real sweet to you."

The little girl moved toward her mother, handing the woman the clothes that Tula had found in their car. Mia smiled at the woman, "Remember what I said." The woman gave her a stiff nod and Mia turned to Tula, "I'm starving let's eat."

Mia ate in silence the others staring at her as she hummed. She had her phone out and had already texted Bug the license plate number of the bitch's car with a request to have child services pay her a visit. Bug had sent her back all the information on the woman and her daughter and confirmed that children's services would be stopping by the next day. Mia smirked to herself; she hoped they took the little girl away from her, because if they did she would pay the mom a little visit. People who beat their kids shouldn't be allowed to walk around on this Earth in her book.

Happy watched her and the change in her mood made him nervous, but he knew that years of being a hardened killer wouldn't be erased in just a few weeks. He wanted his Mia back, the one who laughed and smiled all the time, but maybe she really was gone.

**-Broken Girl-**

When they got to Nevada Tig was exhausted, he and Happy got the room. Mia had fallen asleep finally and no one was going to wake her, she whimpered in her sleep from time to time but settled down when Happy pulled her against him and whispered in her ear. Tig was worried, she was a powder keg ready to blow and they all knew it. Only Tula seemed to understand the depths of Mia's pain, the woman had the patience of a saint when it came to Mia.

After getting the room, Happy scooped her up and carried her to the room, laying her on one of the beds. Happy looked at Tula, "Should I wake her up?"

Tula shook her head, "No, let her sleep. We'll make sure she gets that sleeping pill tonight. You look like you could use the sleep too. She'll be alright; when she's rested she can control her urges better."

They ate in silence, Mia was still asleep, though Tula could tell she was working herself up in her sleep. When she sat up in the bed, her eyes wide, Happy went to move for her, but Tula stopped him. "She's not awake, don't."

Mia crawled onto the floor and pulled herself into the bathroom, Happy and Tig followed her. Watching as she hid herself under the bathroom counter. Tula pushed past them, crouching down, "Mia, can you hear me?"

Mia hugged her legs, muttering to herself. Tula stood up filling a small glass full of water, she turned to Happy and Tig, "What ever happens don't get involved, she's sleep walking, she does this when she's over tired and hasn't taken her sleeping pills. Just let me handle it."

Tula took a deep breath throwing the water on her; Mia gasped her eyes becoming focused. She looked around confused at first then she felt her stomach roll. She scrambled to her knees, making it to the toilet just in time to vomit. Tula went over rubbing her back, "It's fine, you were just sleep walking. It's fine, no one is upset, just worried about you."

Mia gripped the toilet as another wave hit her, "Fucking hate this."

Tula sighed, sitting down next to her, "I know sugar, but we're here. Just calm down."

Tula helped her get a shower and when Mia came out Happy handed her a salad they had picked up for her. Tula handed her a handful of pain meds and sleeping pills, "You have too. You need rest; we know what happens when you don't sleep."

Mia nodded, feeling disgusted with herself, she was stronger than this. She hated that in her sleep she wasn't in control of herself. She wouldn't even look at her dad or Happy they just kept staring at her like she was a freak show. She took the pills and laid down on her side hoping that sleep would find her, they should've let her die but now she was being watched like a hawk and everyone knew just how weak she was.

**-Broken Girl-**

When they went pass the 'Welcome to Charming' sign Mia snorted, welcome to Charming, that was ironic. She looked over at Happy, he was staring straight ahead, she could see the muscles in his jaw flex and she knew he was getting ready for a fight. She sighed knowing what was coming.

They pulled up to Happy and her house and Tig turned around looking at her, "Last stop baby, go on and get some rest. Had the prospects set up the spare bedroom for you."

Mia shook her head, "I thought I was staying with you."

Tig looked at Happy who was standing outside the door, their bags in his hands, "Hap and I talked about it and it's best for you to stay with him. Tula will be staying at my place until she finds a place of her own, so we're just a call away. I'll be by in the morning, go on now go with your husband and get some rest."

Happy held his hand out and she slapped it away, climbing out of the van she hugged herself as she walked up to the front door. Happy sighed waving goodbye to Tig and Tula. He got her alone finally; he just wasn't sure what the hell to do with her now. He unlocked the door and she walked in, "Where's my stuff?"

Happy walked down the hallway setting his bag inside his bedroom door, he flicked on the light to the spare room setting her bag down, "Most of it's in the garage, we can go through it tomorrow."

Mia stood at the door; there was a full size bed with a big red quilt in the center of the room but not much more. She sighed walking into the room; she took her bag off the floor and put it on the bed. Happy stood there watching her, "You could sleep with me….."

Mia's head snapped up, "NO, now good night."

Happy sighed, "Yeah, I guess that's a bad idea. I have to work tomorrow, so Tula is going to stay with you."

Mia started walking toward him, "Yup, can't leave the crazy girl home alone, good night Happy." She shoved him into the hallway and slammed the door.

Happy stood in the hallway, his hand going to the door, "Good night Mia girl, I love you." He sighed walking into his own room, falling down on the bed, he was exhausted, but at least she was home now he just had to figure out how to get her back into his heart and his bed.

**Ok, she's home! Now the fun will start! **


	11. Housewives of Charming

Chapter 11…Housewives of Charming

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and reads and follows. It's blowing me away! And the wonderful PMs. This chapter should be more on the funny side and I hope you enjoy!**

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stood in the doorway watching him sleep. She had been in Charming for a week, the most boring week of her life. Every day was the same; she would slip out before the sun came up and run until the sun came up. Then she would go back to the house before he got up and have her breakfast. She knew he knew she was leaving, but he didn't say anything. Tula would show up before he left and she would stay with her all day. Sometimes they went to the store to get food, sometimes Tula would drag her to apartments, or to the small stores in downtown Charming to shop. One day Tara came over and brought the boys, that day was hard. She still struggled with the lost of her and Hap's baby, but she handled it.

At night Happy and her dad would come home, sometimes not till late into the night and her and Tula would have dinner waiting for them. But by then most nights Mia was in bed, or at least faking sleep so they wouldn't bother her. But it was wearing on her and she needed something to keep her busy. Going from her life that she had in New Orleans to the one of a housewife was slowly killing her. If she was stuck here for now, she needed to have some fun.

So she stood there watching him sleep, wondering if those late hours included him wrapped around some bitch at the clubhouse. Gemma had let the croweaters get too big for their heels; even with the beat down Mia had delivered to Becca she knew they were still down there, just waiting for one of the boys to snap their fingers. But for now she would run, planning out her day in her head.

So turning from the door way she went outside stretching on the front porch she put her ear buds in and cranked Linkin Park as her feet hit the road. She was almost to downtown when she heard the sound of Harleys. She picked up the pace and saw Tacoma patches blow by her, she saw Kozic wave to her as he went by and she waved back. Something must be going on if Tacoma was down in force.

As the sun came up she headed back to the house, getting back later than she thought. She slipped into the backdoor and turned on the coffee pot heading to her bathroom to shower. Today she was going to start making the most out of this housewife shit, even if it killed the Killer.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy had one of the shittiest nights in his memory. Tig had told him not to tell Mia, that he would when he got there later. Two nights before the payback for Tig accidentally killing Veronica Pope had come home to roost. Damon Pope had kidnapped Dawn and Tig, killing Dawn in front of Tig. When Pope left giving the order to kill Tig next he had gotten lose of his cuffs and had killed the men that he left behind. Now Mia's sister was gone and Damon Pope was calling for Tig's head and he had a bull's eye on the Sons.

They had called in Tacoma and Rogue River and Jax was talking about pulling everyone in for a lockdown. Happy had gone with Tig and the others guys while he told Fawn, who took it badly, hitting Tig and blaming him for Dawn's death. Happy knew that he was fearing the same thing from his oldest daughter.

He heard her leave and as with every morning that he pretended that he was asleep. But the whole time she was gone, he worried. He worried she wasn't coming back or worse that he'd find her dead somewhere by her own hand. But every morning she came back, came back to their home.

He got up and showered, knowing that she would be back soon and that Tig and Tula would be over to talk to her. She had never really been close to her sisters, but she cared about them. He heard her head to the shower and he slipped out of his room and headed to the kitchen. He heard Tula's car pull in and he poured four cups of coffee, setting them out.

Tig walked in his eyes still red rimmed from tears, he didn't say anything he just went over and sat down at the table. Tula looked like she had been crying too; the woman felt everything that everyone around her felt. She made his coffee and sat it down in front of him, "Here sugar, you need it."

Tig nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling his face into her stomach. Happy leaned against the counter, drinking his coffee. He looked up as Mia stopped in the doorway, he saw her watch her father and Tula and he knew she knew something was wrong.

Tig looked up, "Oh hey baby, how'd you sleep?"

Mia crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door jamb, "Fine, what's wrong?"

Tig chuckled, "You always know don't you doll?" Mia just stood there; her face was soft not judging, waiting for her father. Tig sighed, "I screwed up baby and a man, a bad man took Dawnie and me the other night. He killed her in front of me, I couldn't save her and she's gone."

Mia moved toward him slowly and Tula moved, looking at Happy, neither one knowing what was going to happen as Mia crouched down in front of her father.

Mia reached up and cupped her father's face, her voice was soft, "She knew daddy, she knew how much you loved her. I'm sure whatever your screw up was, was big, but nothing should make a man go after your child."

Tig's face broke, tears streaming down his face, "I accidentally killed his daughter, he said….we sent Fawn away….he might come for you…what have I done?"

Mia chuckled, wiping at his tears, "Well he can come for me, he'll get one hell of a surprise won't he?"

Tig nodded, leaning his forehead against hers, "I'm a bad man baby, I've done bad things and they've bled all over you and your sisters."

Mia shook her head, "No daddy, you loved us the best you could. Always have, I don't blame you, but I got the best parts of you all these years. It's easy for Fawn to mad, she loved her sister. I loved Dawn, but daddy I love you more."

Tig pulled her up into his arms and held her, his sobs bouncing off the walls of the kitchen. Tula and Happy stepped outside letting the two have a moment alone. Tula smiled at Happy, "She's changing."

Happy nodded, he didn't say anything, he couldn't. There in that kitchen with Tig he saw his girl, his girl that saw the good in both him and Tig. He just hoped that she was here to stay.

**-Broken Girl-**

Tula watched her all day; she seemed distracted, but quieter than usual. Close to five there was a loud truck pulling into the drive and Mia ran down the hallway like a kid at Christmas, "Oh they're here!"

Tula followed her outside to see Mia's black Ford Mustang 2013 and her black Suzuki Bandit with the custom Reaper paint job. Mia squealed, walking over to the driver, "Excellent, just back it up a little and I'll pull them off."

Tula stood there, hands on her hips, "You had to have your toys."

Mia smirked, "Now I can go for rides too, sick of playing house wife all damn day, crazy house wife to boot. Now I have my own rides in the drive and no one will stop me from hitting the road."

Tula shifted nervously as Mia backed the Mustang down the ramps and pulled it next to the garage in front of Hap's truck. Then she rubbed her hands together going over to the driver, she pulled a wad of cash from her bra paying him for his trouble. Then she climbed onto the bike and smirked at Tula. Tula shook her head, "Don't you even think about it!"

Mia laughed, the sound filling the air as she kicked the bike to life and drove it down the ramp and into the yard, where she drove straight through to the neighbor's drive way and she was gone. Tula growled, "SHIT!" She pulled out her cell phone, dialing Happy, this was not good.

Happy was standing over the body of one of Pope's men, wiping the blood from his hands when his phone went off. "Yeah?"

Tula sighed, "Happy, she had her car and bike shipped up here. She just took off on the bike ten minutes ago and I don't know what to do."

Happy ran his hand over his head, "Fuck, alright, head home. I'll find her."

He closed his phone and nodded to Jax, stepping outside of the cabin he filled the president in and Jax told him that they could handle clean up. So Happy got on his bike and drove like a mad man toward town, as he did he passed the park and saw a black crotch rocket sitting back near the overlook. He pulled in and saw her sitting on the picnic table, her back to him. He parked next to her bike and walked toward her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Mia didn't even turn around, "I went for a ride, last time I checked I wasn't under house arrest."

Happy huffed sitting next to her, "You can't go running off like this, not after what…..what could've happened in New Orleans. Your dad has enough to worry about right now; he needs to know you're safe. I need to know you're safe."

Mia looked over at him and sighed, "I can't do this."

Happy looked at her, "Can't do what?"

"This! This whole thing, you wanted me to live, but you're not letting me live. I'm not use to having anyone tell me what to do and when I can do it."

Happy jumped up getting in her face, "Well the second you start fucking acting like a real person we'll talk."

Mia moved quickly, she brought her legs up and kicked him square in his chest. Happy stumbled back catching himself on the picnic table next to the one she had been on. She was already getting on her bike when he started toward her; he was going to kill her.

Mia pulled away from the park, opening the throttle on the bike; she was getting the hell out of Charming even if it was just for the night. As she rounded the corner toward the turn off for the highway she thought about her dad. She knew in her heart she couldn't take off on him, not after Dawn, so swearing she turned the bike around and headed home.

By the time she pulled into the driveway Tig was there getting ready to get on his bike and Happy was glaring at her. She pulled the bike up next to her mustang and got off walking toward the house with a smirk on her face.

Tig chuckled, "Need a helmet midget."

Mia waved at him, "I'll go order one now daddy, don't worry about me."

The two men watched her walk into house, Happy growled, "She's gonna be the fucking death of me."

Tig chuckled, "Yup, but what a way to go right? You're the one who wanted to have her here; I can take her home with me."

Happy shook his head walking toward the house, "Nah I got this shit."

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia didn't come out of her room the rest of the night. She spent her time on her computer. First she texted Bug asking the girl to pull up anything she could on Damon Pope, warning the girl NOT to say a damn thing to Juice or she'd take it out of her ass. After checking in with Lilith she started doing some internet shopping. If she was going to stay here she needed a project and she knew one that would bug the shit out of Happy and give her something to do. She made a list of contractors in the area and painters, it was time to give the house a little face lift and she planned on getting started in the morning. With a smile on her face for the first time in months she crawled into bed.

**-Broken Girl-**

It didn't rain much in California but when it did it sucked. Mia woke up like she always did, but she froze in pain. In New Orleans she took a handful of pills that kept her back from hurting. Galen had done a number on it and no matter how hard she worked out or how good of shape she was in, without those pills when it rained she suffered.

So she pulled herself from the bed, tears forming in her eyes. Knowing that she would have to soldier though or call Happy to help her and she wasn't about to do that. The three vertebras the doctors had fused in her back were screaming and when they were this bad her hips locked up and it made every moment a stabbing white pain.

She sat up, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to stand up. She went down hard, knocking over the night stand and hitting her head. She cried out when she hit the ground, her head now hurting along with her back.

Happy had been awake, he was waiting for her to show up at the door like she did every morning. But when he heard the crash in her room, he was up and across the hall in a heartbeat. When he opened the door he saw her lying on the floor, "Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you doing?" He walked around the bed and saw her curled up on her side, "Jesus Mia."

He fell to his knees, scooping her up; she screamed out but clung to him as he lowered her onto the bed. His eyes wide with fear, "What the fuck? What happened?"

Mia wiped at her face, "My back…..when it rains….from Galen…it's locked up…I tried to get up but I fell and hit my head."

Happy ran his fingers across her forehead, there was a small cut above her eyebrow, "Shit, alright, I think I have some pain pills in my bathroom. I'll be right back." He leaned down kissing her forehead and left to get the meds and something to clean up her forehead.

When he got back she was in the same position, he handed her a bottle of water and two pain pills, "Those will knock you out." He wiped at the blood on her forehead and she hissed, he smirked at her, "Stop it you big baby."

Mia glared at him, "You're not funny."

Happy chuckled, "I'm very funny, you just have to get to know me. Someone told me that once."

Mia huffed, "Sounds like a dumb ass to me."

Happy put a small butterfly band aid on her cut, "Don't talk shit about my wife, she's a bad ass. Now what else can I do?"

Mia shrugged, "Nothing I'm fine, sorry to wake you."

Happy sighed, standing up he set the night stand up and picked up an old picture of him, Mia, and Tig that she kept there. He smirked, looking over at her, she had her eyes slammed shut tight, he knew she was working through the pain. So he walked around and slipped under the covers with her. Mia turned her head looking at him, "What are you doing?"

Happy groaned, rubbing his hands down her back, "Just shut up and relax, I'm just trying to help."

Mia turned looking straight ahead, "Ok." Her voice was soft and Happy hoped that she would fall back asleep, "Lower on my back and my hips too."

Happy moved in closer, his hand rubbing at the muscles of her back, going to her hips. He fought with himself to not squeeze her ass, but she was in pain. It didn't take long and she fell asleep. He moved in pulling her against him, he buried his nose in her hair and pulled her close falling back to asleep himself.

**-Broken Girl-**

Tula and Tig stood in the doorway staring at the two of them. After Happy had fallen asleep Mia had turned into his chest, snuggling against him. Now Happy had both his arms around her and they were locked in a lover's embrace. Tula chuckled, "Should we wake them?"

Tig sighed, still smiling at the two of them, "Yeah, we have to head out. You sure you're alright with staying here tonight?"

Tula nodded, "Yup we'll be fine. She'll be pissed, but she'll be fine."

Tig walked over toward the bed and shook Happy awake. Happy's eyes snapped open and he glared up at Tig, "What?"

Tig chuckled, seeing Mia's eyes start to open, "We leave in ten, so move it. We'll give you two a minute. Morning midget."

Mia smiled at her dad stretching, "Morning daddy."

She rolled away from Happy and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling, her back was down to low roar and her hips felt much better.

Happy waited till Tig and Tula closed the door and he rolled over resting his head on her breasts, snuggling his head against the soft flesh, "Fuck I don't want to go."

Mia wasn't sure what to do, but she wanted to touch him, touch his head. Jesus she loved that damn bald head with the snake tattoo. She ran her finger nails along the back of his head and Happy shivered, looking up at her he smirked, "You start that shit and I won't be leaving."

Mia snickered, "Well I'll stop." Happy grabbed her wrist holding her hand where it was and she smiled at him, a real smile. "Be careful today."

Happy nodded, placing a long kiss on each of her breasts, he looked up at her, "I will be, you stay near the house. I'm not putting a prospect on you because I figure you and Tula will take care of yourselves, but be careful."

Mia smiled, her plans for the day coming back to her, "Oh don't worry I'll stick near home."

Happy hovered over her a minute, "I'm gonna kiss you, just so you don't hit my ass."

Mia didn't say anything; she just stared into his eyes as he lowered himself down, his lips brushing hers. She missed his lips, the way they moved against hers. She moaned and Happy saw his invitation and he dipped his tongue into her mouth kissing her deep and long. Mia could feel his erection digging into her leg and she groaned when he broke the kiss. He smirked down at her, "Shit, I don't want to but I gotta go, keep that pussy wet for me and I'll try to come home tonight."

Mia felt her insecurities rise, she nodded, sitting up and he saw her face go hard. He sighed, "I'm not fucking anyone else Mia, nothing, not even lap dances alright."

Mia shrugged, "Sure, whatever you say. Just go, you have stuff to do and so do I."

Happy knew the moment was gone; he opened the door slamming it behind him. By the time he got on his bike his mood was worse than normal. Tig didn't ask, he knew better, he just knew whoever crossed the Killer today was going to get a whole can of ass kicking they weren't ready for.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia smiled up at Tula, the contractors had already been there going over the new plans for the basement. She was turning the whole basement into a gym area. She had already ordered a shit load of equipment and worked with the carpenter to design a new war chest to go along the back wall. Now she had painters there and they were tearing apart the living room, which was going to be painted a deep rich hunter green. "You know he's gonna shit when he gets home and everything is all changed."

Mia smiled at up her, "Yup, well I have to entertain myself somehow. Wait till he finds out I got a job with the sheriff's department. That's really gonna piss him off."

Tula sat down across from her at the kitchen table, "Doing what?"

Mia smirked, "I'm an outreach advocate, you know I have a double major in literature and social work. Mistress made all of us get a good education, the one thing the bitch was good for. Well they had a spot open and I applied, I start next week. Working with troubled kids and rape victims. If a rape happens or child abuse they call and I go out to the scene with them. Seemed like a good fit."

Tula sighed, "Mia, that's a bad idea. I know you, if you see someone get off…."

Mia's grin went wide, "Then I will handle it like I always have. I'm not some little stand by her man woman anymore, I'm more than just Happy's old lady or Tig's kid, I'm the fucking Reaper and I'm letting shit go down when I can stop it."

Mia got up from the table leaving Tula to sit there. The older woman smiled leaning back in her chair, "About fucking time little girl." Tula was glad to see the fight back in Mia, she needed it, the light had been missing from her eyes for a long time and now it was back. She just hoped that Happy and Tig would be able to deal with what that meant. But one thing was for sure, Mia Lowman was going to live her damn life.

**Alright! Moving it along! Mia is on the road to herself. Review me!**


	12. Advocate

Chapter 12….The Advocate

**Thank you so much for all the support! I'm glad you guys are loving this one. I have it planned pretty far out! So I'm excited to tell Mia and Happy's story. Now it's time for some coming together of sorts, in a lot of ways. **

**Now this chapter has some TRIGGERS, the sections will be marked. I will keep things as hazy as I can.  
But I wanted to WARN you. **

**-Broken Girl- TRIGGER WARNING**

Mia walked up to the house that set on the outskirts of Charming. It looked like it needed to be condemned. Roosevelt had called her just after midnight saying they had a situation and he knew she didn't start till Monday but he could really use her with this one. So she had pulled on her jeans and one of Hap's SAMCRO shirts and a jacket and headed to the scene. Happy and Tig had been gone for three days and she knew that Tula would worry about her, so she let the woman know before she left.

Now she hugged her jacket to her as she walked up to Eli Roosevelt, "What's going on Sheriff?"

Eli sighed, "It's a damn mess in there, we have a girl, her name is Marybeth she's only twelve it looks like she shot her father. We have no idea where her little sister Danielle is she's six, but Marybeth won't let us in the bedroom. It looks like he was sexually molesting one or both of them when she killed him. I don't want to go in there and have her hurt; she's a victim here too."

Mia nodded, "Alright, let me go in." She took off her jacket and laid it down on one of the police cars. She started to walk into the house and Eli grabbed her wrist.

"Remember she's got a gun, we don't need you getting killed."

Mia gave him a sad smile, "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

She walked down the hallway and saw a pool of blood coming from one of the rooms into the hallway. Mia took a deep breath and stepped in the room stepping over the father. She saw Marybeth huddled in the corner, the gun in her hands trembling. Mia held up her hands, "Hey there, Marybeth right? I'm Mia, Mia Lowman and I work with the Sheriff's department, I'm not a cop, I'm just here to help you."

Marybeth stared at her, "SAMCRO…..that's the bikers I see in town."

Mia smiled, stepping closer, "Yup, my husband is one of them. I stole his shirt when I got up and got dressed to come and help you. Do you like bikes?"

Marybeth shrugged, keeping her eyes fixed Mia, "They're loud….and scare me."

Mia got on her knees, scooting closer to Marybeth, slowly taking her phone from her pocket, "I can show you a picture of mine. My husband is gone a lot and I love to ride so I bought my own. Why don't you give me the gun and I can show you."

Marybeth gripped the gun tighter, "NO! I have to protect her!"

Mia nodded her head, "I get that, you need to protect her, where is she sweetie, can I help you protect her?"

Marybeth looked under the bed and Mia followed her eyes to see little Danielle laying there. Her little eyes were staring into space and she had blood on her too. Mia looked at Marybeth, "You did really good protecting her, you did what had to be done. We don't let people that are bigger or meaner hurt the people we love. Now why don't you give me the gun or at least let me have one of the paramedics come in and help Danielle and then you and me can talk. I'll stay right here and you can keep the gun on me, but we can get your sister help."

Marybeth looked over at her sister and gave Mia a small nod, "But you stay here."

Mia nodded, "I'm just going to stand up and let them know that one of them can come back and get her alright. That's all and I'll come right back."

Marybeth nodded, keeping her eyes on Mia as Mia walked over to the door and leaned out into the hallway. Eli was standing there, "Send in one of the paramedics, preferable a woman. I found Danielle and she needs helps."

Eli nodded, "Get the gun from her."

Mia held up her hand, "Me and Marybeth are just having a chat. It won't be long. Just send in the paramedic." Eli motioned to one of the paramedics a woman who came down the hallway toward Mia, Mia stopped her, "Wait till I'm in front of her and then get Danielle she's under the bed."

The woman nodded and stood at the door watching as Mia sat down in front of Marybeth making sure she blocked any shot that Marybeth might have of the paramedic. Mia smiled at her, "Ok, so my bike. Let me pull up the picture of me." Mia opened her phone and pulled up one of her from New Orleans, she was leaning against the bike with Minion and Bug it was one of the rare ones she smiled in. Mia held up the phone showing Marybeth while the paramedic ran from the room with Danielle in her arms, "See, it's got a really cool paint job of a reaper."

Marybeth stared at it, "I'll never have something like that."

Mia shook her head, "Of course you will."

Marybeth shook her head, looking over at her father's body, "I killed him….he was starting to touch Danielle the way he touched me…..I couldn't let him….I had to….my momma's dead and there wasn't anyone else to help us."

Mia moved next to Marybeth taking the gun from her hands, she tossed it across the room and pulled the young girl into her arms, "I know sweetie, you did just what I would've done. Don't worry sweetheart I'm going to help you. I promise."

When Eli and his men came into the room, he couldn't believe that Mia had gotten the gun away from the little girl. He hated this whole damn thing, those two little girls were more a victim in all this then their father who was on the floor. He hadn't been sure about hiring the woman that was married to a Son, let alone the man known as the Tacoma Killer, but seeing her hold that little girl he knew he made a good choice.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy and Tig pulled up to Happy and Mia's place at three in the morning. The two had ridden all night from Rogue River. After finishing up their job the other guys went to the clubhouse to celebrate, but Happy just wanted to be with Mia so they headed out together. Now pulling up both men stared at the house all the lights were on and that couldn't mean anything good.

Happy made it through the back door first to find Tula making coffee, "What the fuck is going on?"

Tula held her hands up, "Everything is fine, she's working."

Tig stood behind Happy, "What the hell kind of work is she doing at this hour? It better not be some fucked up shit …."

Tula sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "NO, she got a job working for the Sheriff's department as a victim advocate. Roosevelt called and needed her on the scene of a child abuse case; she's been gone for several hours. She checked in, she's fine."

Happy sagged against the counter, "What the fuck is she doing working for the fucking cops?"

Tula walked over kissing Tig's cheek, "She's got a double major in Lit and Social Work, it's a good fit for her, she was always good at helping the girls we picked up. She's at the hospital now; looks like a twelve year old killed her father before he could rape her six year old sister. Now I'm sure you're not happy with her choice in work, but she's working. She's doing something that she loves helping people. Now you have two choices here Hap, either get pissed and push her further away, in which case let me and Tig wait for her and you go to the clubhouse and we'll have her out of here by tomorrow. Or you can wait up for her and help her, because when she comes home she's gonna need you to hold her and tell her it's alright. Either way the ball is in your court."

Happy ran his hands over his face, he was exhausted, he didn't want her working for the cops, but if it made her happy gave her something to do then who the fuck was he? At least she wasn't killing people. He looked around his kitchen and stopped short, "What the fuck happened to the white walls? Why are the walls bright fucking yellow?"

Tula laughed, "Your girl is coming alive again, there's a lot that's changed in the time you've been gone. So what's it going to be Happy?"

Happy sighed, "You two head home, I got this."

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia walked into the back door just as the sun was peeking up over the horizon. She was bone tired, she had stayed by Marybeth's side, Eli telling the girl that she and her sister were safe now. They had found enough evidence in the house that no court in the land would put the little girl away. She was going to need help and that was why Mia called Lilith. She knew that Lilith and Bull might be a good fit for the two girls. By the time she got off the phone with Lilith the woman was already making plans to contact a lawyer in New Orleans and see if there was a way to get the girls sent to them to foster.

When she shut the door, she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of her favorite spiced rum. Sitting down at the kitchen table she opened the bottle and took a long hard pull from it, loving the burn that went down her throat. She looked over to see Happy standing in the doorway in a pair of boxers, "Hey, when did you get back?"

Happy came over and sat down, rubbing his eyes, "About three hours ago, you alright?"

Mia shook her head, "No, not really. But those girls will be someday and that's what matters."

Happy gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, pulling her into his lap. Mia let him, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck, hot tears already falling from her eyes, "I don't understand."

Happy rubbed her back, kissing her cheek, "What don't you understand baby?"

Mia knew she was going to lose it, she could feel the grief working up in her gut, "I would've been a great mom."

Happy buried his nose in her hair, "Yeah, ya would've, but that doesn't mean you won't be."

Mia pulled away and stared at him, "What? How?"

Happy snickered, "Well as soon as you get over being pissed, we can work on that." Happy wiped the tears from her face, "The doctors said they didn't know IF you could have any kids and that was ten years ago. There's things we can do, once we fix us. I'll give you a kid Mia; I want you to have my kid. Not right now, not with how we are, but I want to give you that. Don't you know I love you that much."

Mia started to pull away but Happy held her banded in his arms, "You're just saying that."

Happy shook his head, cupping her face with his hands, "LOOK AT ME! When have I EVER fuckin' said something to just say it?" He searched her eyes and saw she knew he was telling her the truth, "That's right I've NEVER fucking told you bullshit. Before I was scared, I was afraid what me being a dad and you being a mom meant and then I got a fucking wakeup call when I thought I lost you. I'm different Mia, not a lot but I'm different too. I ain't losing you again, you hear me?"

Mia nodded, letting out a long breath. Happy let her up and then he grabbed her hand, "Come on we both need sleep." He stopped by the door to her room and leaned in kissing her softly, "Night my Mia girl." He walked into his room, leaving the door open like every night in case she needed him, he wanted to be able to hear her. He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. He heard her shifting her feet in the hallway and looked over to see her still standing there. "What baby?"

Mia stood there fidgeting with the hem of her shirt like a freaking teenager, her voice was soft, "I don't want to sleep alone."

Happy smirked, he patted the bed next to him, "Lots of room in here, our bed anyway."

Mia nodded, walking into the room; she shut the door and put her phone on the nightstand while Happy got under the covers. Mia slipped out of her boots and jeans and got in next to him. Shocking Happy when she snuggled right into his chest. He smiled, letting his arms fold around her. He felt her kiss his chest softly, "Night Hap."

Happy kissed the top of her head, "Night my Mia girl." He was just drifting off when his eyes snapped open, "Oh don't think we won't talk about all the shit you've been having done around here. Remember I live here too and how are we going to pay for this shit?"

Mia smiled at him, an honest to god smile as she propped up on his chest, "I like the changes and I'm paying for it you cheap bastard." She kissed his lips and lay back down.

Happy chuckled, "I am a cheap bastard and you love it."

Mia groaned into his chest, "You use to reuse condoms, that's how we ended up pregnant to begin with."

Happy pulled her close, almost laying her across his chest, "Yup, that's how I kept you coming back for more." Mia moaned, snuggling into his chest her heart felt lighter than it had in years. Something about helping those girls and then coming home to him made her feel like there was stuff to live for in this world. She let his heart beat under her and his hand rubbing her back lull her to sleep, maybe she had found her happy ending after all.

**Ok, next chapter we get some good smut finally and then Damon Pope steps over the line with Mia. Please Review me!**


	13. This Woman Needs

Chapter 13…..This Woman Needs

**Well I hope you enjoy this one….just a little smut to move us in the right direction and some noise from Damon Pope to get us moving in that direction. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! You guys blow me away! Glad you are still hanging in there with us!**

**Also if any of you out there want to write the Bug/Juice side of this story or the Tig/Tula side of this story just drop me a note! I'm happy to share this little universe! Just let me know!**

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia sat at her desk in her room, her lap top open she was looking over all the information that Bug had sent her on Damon Pope. Mia knew that bringing down Pope would be a huge undertaking and she would need bodies, lots of them. That meant working around Tula and Lilith to get them. She knew two people that might be able to help her with that. She just hoped that they would be willing to put their necks on the line for her and her father, hell the whole damn club. It looked like from the financials that Bug had found Pope was paying out a large sum of money to Gemma and Clay; at least she knew where those two were. She knew that Juice hadn't found this information yet, if he had Bug would've gave her a heads up.

Mia heard the dryer buzz downstairs and she got up walking through the house to the basement in nothing but her purple thong and a tee shirt that she had cut showing off her mid drift. She was busy changing laundry around and didn't hear Happy come in. He stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her as she leaned over into the washer grabbing their clothes. She had been sleeping with him every night for two weeks but he hadn't pushed her, he was getting a serious case of the blue balls, but he figured it was worth the wait. She was better; she still went off into her own head from time to time and got that damn scary ass look on her face, but hell she laughed sometimes. Her nightmares weren't as bad when she slept with him and they finally stopped making Tula stay with her all the time. She seemed to finally be adjusting to life in Charming.

Mia looked up and jumped, giggling a little, "Jesus Happy, scared the shit out of me."

Happy smirked, walking toward her, gesturing at her clothes, "What the hell you doing running around like that? I almost had Bobby come in with me; you would've given him a damn heart attack."

Mia popped out her hip and smiled at him, "Why? Do you like what you see Killer?"

Happy growled, moving closer he put his hands on her hips, snapping one side of her thong, "Shit Mia girl, you're fucking killing me here."

Mia smirked, bending back over into the washer, feeling him push up hard against her. She closed her eyes moaning a little as she felt his hard on press against her. Happy dipped his head and kissed down her shoulder where the tee shirt had fallen off her shoulder a little. His tongue licking a line up to her neck, where he grazed her skin with his teeth. "Mmmmm, fuck you taste so damn good."

Mia shut the lid to the washer and hopped up sitting down, she stared at him for a minute and then she lifted her hips taking off the thong, spreading her legs for him, "Why don't you see if it's as good everywhere."

Happy pulled her to the edge of the washer and leaned in taking a deep breath of her scent. Just the scent of her made him hard as he gently kissed her inner thighs working up to her core. He looked up at her as he slipped one finger inside her, she moaned softly, but looked at him, her eyes almost turning a dark green and gold as he slowly moved his finger. Pulling his finger out he brought it to his lips and sucked her essence off, moaning as he did. He put the finger back and moved it in and out a few more times and then pulled it out, bringing it to her lips and she opened her mouth sucking his finger hard. Happy shook his head in disbelief, his arms going around her, he pulled her up so she was locked around his waist, he kissed her softly moving them toward the steps.

He almost fell with both of them moving up the stairs but righted himself. Mia chuckled, kissing down his jaw, "What are you doing?"

Happy tightened his grip on her ass, "Taking my wife to bed, that's what the fuck I'm doing."

Mia ran her hand up the front of his shirt as he walked with her, loving the feel of the hard muscle under her hand. She knew every line of ink by heart, in fact when she did have good dreams they were usually of that ink and the man that it belonged to.

Happy sat her down on the bed, pulling off his kutte and placing it on the chair in the corner, his eyes never leaving her as he kicked off his boots and put his guns on the dresser with his wallet. He pulled off his shirt and came to stand by the bed, his eyes almost black as he drank her in, "If we do this, there ain't no sleeping in the other room, this is it Mia, you either are all in or you're not."

Mia knew he meant what he said, she slowly got to her knees and pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall onto the floor. She moved to the edge of the bed and softly kissed his chest, her tongue tracing down the demons, the words _Filthy Few_, and landing on her reaper with her name. She pulled back, her hand over the ink, she looked up at him slowly, "I'm home Hap."

Happy knew as soon as the words came out of her mouth he was done, this was his woman, his wife, his old lady. He grabbed her easing her back onto the bed, his lips brushing against hers like two lovers rediscovering each other. They kissed long and deep relearning every inch of the other. Happy couldn't stop himself from bucking into her as they kissed; he knew if he didn't lose his jeans he would cum in them before anything got started. So he moved off the bed, watching her, her body flush with want, her eyes heavy with lust, her hair a mess, fuck he loved this girl. He pushed off his pants and boxers tugging on his cock as he moved to lie above her hovering on his arms. He leaned down kissing her; her hand wrapped around him, stroking him slowly, making him remember that every move she knew he had taught her.

He sat back, hooking her legs over his shoulders, he slowly sank into her. Mia moaned, as he began to move slowly inside her, she closed her eyes and he growled, leaning in to kiss her hard, he whispered in that rough voice, "Open your eyes, I want to see you when you cum."

Mia nodded, looking up into his brown molten eyes, she really had missed him. He moved slow, taking his time, loving her. Their bodies were joined, their lips kissing, their tongues tasting each other's skin, it was perfect.

Happy slipped his hand in-between them and began stroking her clit in slow circles. Mia bucked her hips, moaning and pulling at her hair. He increased his speed loving watching the taunt muscles of her stomach as he moved with her.

Mia forced herself to watch him; he really was a fine example of a man. The way he was rough, his hands were rough and the way he moved them across her skin had her on fire. The way his ink danced with his muscles the sweat he was working up making them look like they were almost alive on his skin. She reached up touching his chest, right above his heart, loving the feel of his heart pounding in his chest.

Happy moved his hands to her breasts; they were still perfect to him even after all this time. Just the right size and real and her soft skin made his balls tighten. He gritted his teeth to hold himself back, he wasn't cumming until she did.

Mia started making that sweet panting noise and felt her body start to twitch around him. His cock surged harder inside her tipping her over the edge and she screamed out his name holding onto his rock hard arms as he came with her, spilling his seed deep inside her. Happy roared out as he rode the waves of her core squeezing around him milking him for every drop.

He stayed inside her, until he fell soft from her, lowering himself to the bed next to her, he pulled her onto his chest, holding her tight against him. He buried his head in her hair, muttering, "Welcome home my Mia girl."

**-Broken Girl-**

One more round in bed and one lazy session of love making in the shower, they sat outside eating a pizza together on one of the lounge chairs together. Mia sitting in Happy's lap, the two of them not saying anything. Mia heard a noise on the other side of the small hedge and looked at Hap, he had heard it too.

Mia got up now wearing a pair of his boxers and his SAMCRO shirt from earlier she walked toward the hedge and when she looked down she saw a little girl crouched down. Mia smiled at her, "Hey there."

The little girl looked up at her and Mia saw her eyes, they were haunted, "I'm Mia, are you one of our new neighbors?" A week before someone had moved into the empty house next door, but because of work Mia hadn't really seen anyone but a woman with bleach blond hair.

The little girl nodded her head, her eyes going to the house, "I'm Megan, mommy has company so she told me to go play."

Mia looked over at Happy who was now standing just behind her. Mia looked at the girl, "Well Megan I'm Mia and this is my husband Happy. We were just having some pizza would you like some?"

Megan shook her head, "No, mommy will get mad if I eat before she says I can."

Happy made a growling noise and shot Mia a look. Mia shook her head at the little girl, "Well it's late and if mommy wants you to play outside then you can play in our yard, it's safe. And I just happen to have a tea party set up, well not a tea party but we can pretend. So why don't you come over and have some pizza? I think I have some juice in the house too. You can sit at the table and we won't bother you."

Happy stared at his wife, he knew the woman that was staying next door, Tara and Jax had chased her away from the clubhouse a year ago when she tried to put the moves on Jax. The mom was bad fucking news and looking at this little girl outside like that he knew that Mia was headed to getting involved in a shit ton of trouble. But he didn't blame her, "Come on kid, I think I might even have a candy bar inside with your name on it."

Megan stood up, her face beaming, "Really? I don't get candy bars very often."

Happy chuckled, winking at Mia, "I don't either, Mia eats them all."

Mia slapped at her husband, walking into the house she got a plate for her pizza and a glass of juice. She set the little girl up at the table and watched as she ate two pieces by herself. Happy gave her the candy bar and she took two bites from it and put the rest in her pocket. Mia and Happy sat there with her until she started to get sleepy and then they heard a car door slam and then Megan's mom yelled for her. Megan thank them and ran over to her house.

Happy reached over and pulled Mia into his lap, "I'll have Juice do some digging."

Mia nodded, "I'll talk to Roosevelt about someone stopping by to check on them too."

Happy knew that if things went bad, that Mia wouldn't hesitate to kill the bitch that lived next door. He saw the way she softened around Megan he knew how badly her heart was aching for a child of her own. He hoped he would be able to give her that, because after spending so much time with Jax's kids and now spending time with little Megan he wanted that too.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stood with Tara and Tula watching Abel and Thomas as they played on the swing set. Mia had been coming around the clubhouse more since her and Happy had started sharing the same bed. Mia felt happier too, she just wished Happy didn't have so much to do. He was always working, but so was she. But when they were together they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Tara smiled at her, "I'm surprise you came today, I know you don't like the clubhouse."

Tula laughed, "Oh it's not the clubhouse sugar, she hates the creatures that live in there with the boys."

Tara made a face, "Oh them."

Mia smirked, "As the queen can't you get rid of them?"

Tara cocked her head at her, "As the Reaper can't you take care of that?"

The three women laughed as a dark sedan rolled onto the lot, they turned watching it. Mia knew before the other two, "GET THE KIDS!"

Tula and Tara ran for the kids, pushing the two boys down, while Mia ran for her gun in her purse nearby. When the shooting started the Sons ran from the clubhouse and there walking toward the shooters head held high was Mia, shooting right back. She ran at the car, yanking open the door she pulled out Leroy from the Niners and tossed him onto the pavement, straddling him, "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?"

Leroy just stared at the crazy ass woman on top of him, "I….I…" Mia shoved her gun under his chin, "DAMON POPE."

Mia's eyes narrowed she looked up at Happy who was staring at her in disbelief inside the car the other three were dead and the Sons hadn't fired a shot. Mia got down in Leroy's face, "You tell Damon Pope that the Reaper wants to speak with him, NOW RUN!"

She got up and Leroy ran like a bat out of hell out of the lot. Happy yanked on her arm marching her into the clubhouse, he thought for sure she was trying to get herself killed with her little display. His hand was digging into her arm so hard she knew she would have bruises. He didn't say a word until the door to his dorm room was closed, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Mia stared at him, "They were shooting at KIDS! KIDS! Who the fuck does that? I wasn't going to let the kids get hurt! They didn't ask for any of this shit!"

Happy watched as she walked over to the bed and sat down, he sighed walking around to stand in front of her, he stared at her. There were tears rolling down her face, he sighed dropping to his knees he used his knuckle to tilt up her chin, "This isn't your war Mia."

Mia nodded, "I know, I just had to protect the kids. I'm sorry."

Happy sighed, his door opened and Jax came in, "Mia, what the fuck?"

Mia stood up folding her arms, "You were all inside, they were gunning for the kids and us old ladies. So I did what I thought was best, I couldn't let one of YOUR SONS get hurt."

Jax sighed sagging against the wall, "Fuck, this is going to get bad. We need to do a lockdown."

Mia's head was spinning, she couldn't be on lockdown, she had a few things she needed to do first. "What if you did a soft lockdown, we stay here, no one goes anywhere alone kind of thing, but just make it close family only."

Jax looked at Happy who nodded his head, "Yeah alright. But no more killing Mia."

Mia nodded her head, "I'm going to help with the clean up."

She started to push past Jax who pulled her into a hug, "Thank you for taking care of my family."

Mia patted his back awkwardly, "Anytime."

Jax let her go, "Don't worry about clean up, I already got Rat and Phil taking care of it. We have church in ten."

Happy nodded and Jax left, Happy walked over wrapping his arms around her, his nose going to her hair, "Fuck, why do you keep scaring the hell out of me."

Mia didn't say anything she just buried her face into his chest, letting the feel of his arm calm her. She loved him so much but she knew she could stop Damon Pope; she wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt because of this.

**-Broken Girl-**

It was harder than hell to slip out of the clubhouse the next morning. Happy was hovering or at least it felt like he was, even in his sleep he wrapped his ass around her and held on for dear life. She had worn him out the night before, she had missed making love to someone on a regular basis and now that they were back together she was making up for lost time. When she woke up in the morning his breathing was still deep and even. She worked slow, rolling out from underneath him and shoving her pillow in his arms. Then she dressed and headed out a side door just in case Bobby was up making muffins already.

She opened the gate and rolled her mustang out onto the street, then locked the gate back up. She got into the mustang and made it home in record time. Going down to the basement, she got into her war chest the carpenters had done a great job even adding the hidden panels that she wanted. She pulled out her favorite weapons and began suiting up.

Opening her phone she dialed an old friend, one she hoped that Happy never found out about, August Marks, Damon Pope's right hand man. They had never slept together, Mia couldn't close that deal, but they had played together five years before when Mia was in California for a long term job. She knew Damon Pope and knew he was a smart bastard so this was going to have to be a smart plan with lots of bodies.

August answered, "Hello there Reaper."

"August what have you been up too lately?"

August laughed, "A little of this, a little of that. Seems you've been slumming with the Sons."

"I don't slum, I need to see your boss, we need to have a chat about shooting at children. Meet me at the Industrial Park in Oakland in an hour." Mia slammed her phone shut and sighed, Happy was going to kick her ass, but she'd be damned if this was going to keep going. She was going to make sure that Damon Pope remembered that Reaper had enough shit on him to put him away for a long ass time. She walked up the stairs and left the house hoping this didn't blow up in her face.

**Ok, there you go! She's off to talk with Pope. **


	14. Coming Unglued

Chapter 14….Coming Unglued

**Well I usually only do one update a day but a few of you have asked, really nicely that I update again today. So here you go. Happy is not going to be very happy with Mia. Lots going on in this chapter! Hope you enjoy.**

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy woke up and was instantly pissed that she was gone. He stalked down the hallway in nothing but his jeans, pounding on Juice's door. The little idiot answered with a sheet wrapped around him, "What?"

Happy looked over Juice's shoulder and saw that Bug was still asleep, "I need you to ping her cell, she gave me the slip."

Juice stepped into the hallway closing his door, "Yeah, if she used it, the chip I put in there should give us her last location and a recording of her conversation. Let me get dressed and I'll get on it."

Happy nodded, stopping Juice before he turned, "Listen, don't tell her shit, she'll give Mia a heads up and I have a bad damn feeling about this."

Juice sighed, "Yeah, I got ya."

Happy went back to his dorm room and cleaned up getting the rest of the way dressed. By the time he got into the bar area Juice was staring at him, "I got her. You're not going to like it but I got her."

Happy walked over to Juice and nodded, Juice played the phone call between Mia and August, his face clouding over into that eerie calm he got when he killed. Happy nodded, "I'll get the others." His old lady was in some deep shit.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia sat on the hood of her mustang, the warm autumn California air whipping around her. She saw the sedan coming toward her and she pounded on the hood. Viper and Minion stepping out, the two women had been in the air for over two weeks working on finding information for Mia on Pope and they had a shit ton. Right down to the school his two sons attended to where his wife and mother got their fucking hair done.

August got out of the front passenger seat and winked at her as he walked around to open the door for Pope. Just as Pope stepped out she heard the familiar rumble of bikes, her eyes cut to Viper and Minion both women shrugging, she looked down at her cell phone and chuckled, he had Juice bug her phone, she had made a rookie mistake.

She pushed off the hood and walked toward Pope. The man was nothing more than a little pile of shit in her mind, she never liked him even in the dealings she had with him before. Pope smiled at her, "Reaper, I was shocked when I heard you wanted this little meeting. From what August tells me you have deep ties to the Sons, now that I was expecting."

Mia huffed flicking her cigarette onto the ground, "You should do your damn research before you start burning little girls, don't you think?"

Pope sighed, "Trager killed my daughter it was nothing personal to his daughter."

Mia could see the bikes now; they were coming up on them fast, Happy looked pissed as hell. Mia stepped so she was almost in Pope's face, "You mean MY sister, you see Trager is my father and Happy Lowman that's my husband. Some your BOYS came rolling into Teller-Morrow yesterday, some little bitch named Leroy, I let him live, but the other three well after we burnt their bodies I made sure we buried them deep."

Pope's face went hard, "I see well, that's the price of being a foot soldier, you know how it is you never know when you might just not come home again."

Mia chuckled, "Yeah, just like your family, be a real shame if something were to happen to them. I have to tell you Damon I'm VERY unhappy and when I'm UNHAPPY people end up dead."

Pope watched her, "Go ahead, kill me, as soon as you do there will be men lining up to get the reward for your death."

Mia smiled, watching Jax get off his bike out of the corner of her eye, she stepped in whispering to Pope, "I'm not talking about you asshole, how are Marcus and Devan I bet their blood would look pretty on my hands."

When she pulled away she saw the man go a shade lighter at the mention of his son's names. "I suggest you make this even Damon, if you don't I'll have women here in a heartbeat and I'll find them and I'll make you watch as I gut them."

Jax walked over, Happy and Tig on his heels, all three men glaring at Mia, "What the hell is going on here Damon?"

Damon smiled at Jax, "Just having a chat with an old friend, right Reaper?"

Mia nodded, her arms folded over her chest, "Damon was just telling me that he wanted peace with the sons, that yesterday the Niners worked on their own, it was under his radar. Right Damon?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and Damon smirked, "Ok, we'll play your way for now Reaper. Why don't you go over and give August a nice big kiss, it's nice to see lovers back together after so long."

Happy growled and Pope laughed, walking toward his car, "So fun to see you again Jax, you and your boys. I'll be in touch Reaper."

Mia nodded, "Don't worry, I'll find you. Hate for someone to drain your bank accounts I know how much Danica likes to your momma to get her hair done at La Salle's on Fifth Street."

Pope chuckled, "You do your homework Reaper." Pope looked at Jax, "Peace for now Teller, but keep your end of the bargain Reaper, I would hate for you to lose someone close to you, someone else at least."

August opened the door and Pope got into the car, as he rounded the other side, he and Happy glared at each other. When they were pulling away Jax came over shoving Mia into the car, Minion and Viper moved, putting themselves between Mia and Jax, sending Jax onto his ass. Mia stood over him, glaring down at him, "You have NO idea who you're dealing with here. This shit today, that was about the threat, he KNOWS me and he KNOWS I will kill him if he comes near you. Now get off your asses and be fucking smart about this shit Jackson. We found that he's paying for Clay and your mom to live in a house in New Springs, Clay's using Pope to build a force against you! So stop with all this macho bullshit and start focusing on the threat in front of you!"

Jax stood up pushing his chest against Mia, "I don't give a fuck WHO your old man is, you get in the middle of club business again and you'll meet Mr. Mayhem!"

Bobby and Chibs pulled him back, "Whoa, whoa, Jax! Walk this shit off!"

Chibs took Jax for a walk while Tig stood there staring at his daughter, "Midget what the fuck are you doing?"

Mia sighed, "Protecting my family."

She walked toward the mustang, knowing that her and Happy would be having this out at the house. She knew it was some bad shit; the only man that really scared her was him. Not because he could hurt her physical, he could but she didn't think he would. It was the fact that he held her heart in his hands and he alone had the power to destroy her now. She waited as Minion and Viper got in the car and she pulled away, not even sparing her husband a second look.

Happy stood there, his mind racing, she knew August, Damon called them lovers? She TOLD him that she hadn't been with anyone but she LIED. The killer walked over to his bike, Tig following him, "Hap, man maybe you need to calm the fuck down before you go home."

Happy glared at him, he didn't say a word as he strapped on his helmet and took off in the direction that Mia had just left. Tig stood there his hands on his head, wondering if either one of them would live through the night.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia dropped Viper and Minion off at their hotel. Both women were also working on jobs for Lilith but both promised to come back and visit soon. They would continue to dig into Pope for her and that was something in Mia's book. As she pulled into their driveway she saw his bike, but all the lights were out. She knew she was in deep shit. She slipped off her weapons leaving them in the car, she knew he wouldn't really hurt her, so there was no need for them.

She walked in the back door and the smell of pot hit her and she knew he was home. Shutting the door, she walked into the living room. Sitting in one of the recliners was Happy he had his kutte and shirt off and he was sitting there a joint in one hand a bottle of Jack in the other, "SIT."

Mia came around and sat down on the couch as far from him as she could get. She fidgeted her hands wringing as he sat forward, "OVER FUCKING HERE, ON MY LAP."

Mia stood up and took off her long black duster and walked toward him, sitting down on his lap. He positioned her so her ass was sitting on one of the arms. He sat the bottle of Jack down and banded his arm around her legs, taking a drag off the joint; he set it down in the ashtray, "You LIED to me."

Mia swallowed hard, "I didn't lie…I wasn't with anyone, I didn't sleep with anyone."

Happy tightened his arm around her legs, his other hand was tangling in her hair, his voice was cold and dead sounding, "But you let him TOUCH you."

Mia nodded, "Yes."

Happy took a deep breath, "You TOUCHED him?"

"Yes."

It was a blur he moved so damn fast, the next thing she knew he had her on the ground, his hand was around her neck and he was on top of her his face in hers, "YOU FUCKING LET SOME OTHER ASSHOLE TOUCH YOU WHEN YOU BELONG TO ME!"

Mia brought her hands up and hit him in the neck, making him cough and scramble off her. She stood up her chest heaving, tears rolling down her face, "I DID, but I couldn't finish the deal because I loved you! I have always fucking loved you and I got nothing for it but an asshole for a husband who fucked around with everything that wasn't nailed the fuck down and taken by a mad man because of that husband!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she covered her mouth with her hands, "Hap."

Happy stood up, holding up his hand, "NO, I get it."

He stormed past her going into the bedroom, she followed him, "Hap, it didn't mean anything! I was lonely! I just wanted someone to think I was pretty."

Happy wasn't listening anymore, there it was the truth, she fucking hated him. He threw his duffle on the bed and started throwing clothes inside it. Mia pulled at his arm on instinct he shoved her. Mia wasn't ready for it and she went backwards, hitting her head on the dresser when she went down. Happy stood there staring at her, "Mia….."

Mia shook her head, scrambling to her feet she ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. She sunk to the floor and sobbed, he was leaving, that was fine she didn't need anyone.

Happy stood in the bedroom not sure what the fuck to do. He threw his duffle bag back into the closet and sat down on the bed running his hands over his head. He deserved it that she screwed around, she was gone for ten years, but she knew he was alive. Why didn't she come home to him? He pushed off from the bed and headed back into the living room. He sat down in the recliner, finishing off the Jack and smoking another joint.

He heard her moving around in the bedroom and when he came down the hall, he saw the spare bedroom door was shut. He laid his hand on the door, he didn't mean to shove her, he didn't mean to put his hand around her neck, he was so damn jealous, he had always been jealous when it came to her. He knew she was too good for him, even back when they started. He sighed walking into the bedroom he flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, now what the fuck did he do?

**-Broken Girl-**

It had been a month since the meeting with Pope. Happy and Mia did a dance of sorts, neither one really talking to the other. The only two talking to her from the club were Bobby and her father, the other guys stayed away and Mia didn't go near the clubhouse. She filled her hours with work and then when she got home she would spend time with Megan from next door, the little girl had become a bright spot to Mia. Megan was home alone a lot and Mia told her when she was home alone, she was always welcome at their house. She was only six and no little girl should be left alone like that.

Happy would come in, sometimes he was gone for days and if her father hadn't told her where they were going Mia wouldn't even know where he was. She didn't know what to say to him, she never felt for August for what she felt for Happy but she figured he really wasn't going to listen to that. She was surprised he was even in the house with her.

So she worked, spending more and more time at the station, helping out where she could, making sure the victims she came into contact with were getting the help they needed. She was on her way home when it dawned on her that she hadn't had a period in awhile and she was as regular as they come. She stopped at the corner store and grabbed a test. Hope blooming in her chest, what if she was pregnant? Maybe that was what she and Happy needed, a little person to kick their asses into line.

She drove home, her heart racing as she went into the bathroom and took the test. She wanted a baby; she wanted one so damn bad, a baby with Happy. They had never used protection since they found each other and she hoped that maybe something would work out for her. While the test sat in the bathroom, she walked into the kitchen and made a cup of tea, her eyes on the clock waiting for the five minutes to tick away. She started opening some windows hoping that the fresh air in the house would help with her nerves. When she looked out the front window she saw Megan, her mother dragging her from the car, the woman screaming at her, pulling on her arm hard. Mia narrowed her eyes at the woman. Roosevelt had sent over child protective services and they said everything looked alright. But Mia knew that nothing in that house was alright.

Mia sighed, looking at the clock, it was time. She walked down the hallway her hand going to her belly, maybe she was going to get some good in her life, maybe she could be of good in this world. She picked up the test and stared at it, NEGATIVE, one line. Mia's breaths came out in short bursts; she stared at herself, tears welling in her eyes. That was when she heard a hard slap connect with tender skin and a muffled scream.

Mia turned her head, no longer Mia, but the Reaper. That bitch was beating on Megan, that wasn't going to go unpunished.

Mia stalked down the hall and ripped open the front door, running across the yard; she walked up to Megan's front door and pounded on the door. She could hear someone moving around and she pounded again. Megan's mom answered the door, "YEAH WHAT THE FUCK DO …"

The woman never got any further; Mia wrapped her hand around her throat pushing her back into the house. The woman was frozen with fear as Mia kicked the door shut with her boot clad foot. Her hand still wrapped around the woman's throat she walked them into the kitchen, that was a filthy mess. Mia pulled her close, "You like to hit little girls, why don't you try hitting one your size?"

Mia pushed her back, "Come on, free shot bitch!"

The woman let out a scream as she picked up a frying pan and threw it at Mia. Mia ducked, but it hit the top of head. Mia smirked as a small trail of blood ran down her face, "MY TURN."

She was on the woman, slamming her head into the counter and then dragging her to the sink where she turned on the water, holding the woman's head under the stream. Then she pulled her back by her hair, shoving her to the ground, Mia straddled her fist after fist connecting with the woman's face. When she felt the woman still underneath her, she stood up, leaning down she made sure the bitch's pulse was strong, it was.

Mia stumbled out of the kitchen and down the hallway opening the doors, she found Megan. The little girl was curled up on her bed, a bloody lip and a black eye forming. Mia wanted to go back into that kitchen and kill the bitch, but she didn't. She sat down next to Megan, stroking her hair, "You alright baby?"

Megan looked up at Mia and gasped, tears filling her little eyes, "Did my mommy hurt you too?"

Mia smirked, "I'm fine kid, come on, let's call the police. They're my friends you know."

Mia wrapped Megan up in a blanket and carried the little girl out onto the porch. She sat down hard on the stairs with her and cradled the little girl, calling the station she told them to send an ambulance and a car. She knew she would go to jail for what she just did, but she didn't care. What mattered was that Megan was safe.

She called Bobby, knowing that her father and Tig were in the middle of it somewhere. Bobby answered, "Hey Mia."

"Bobby I need you to come to my house, I'm in big trouble. Please call Happy and my dad; I think I'm going to be arrested."

Bobby got off the phone just as Happy and Tig walked into the clubhouse, "Brothers, that was Mia, there was trouble at your neighbors and Mia stepped in. She said they're going to arrest her."

Happy slammed his fist into the bar, "FUCK!" He turned on his heel and headed to his bike, praying like hell that Mia didn't kill anyone.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia sat on the steps, it had taken some pushing but Megan was letting the paramedics look at her. Eli had been on the scene trying to figure out what the hell had happened. Megan's mother had left for St. Thomas; the woman had a broken jaw and a fractured cheek bone. He watched Mia, the woman wiping at tears from time to time, but she looked calm, sitting there smoking her cigarette. He didn't know if he heard someone beating on child that he wouldn't do the same damn thing. He and his wife had been trying for years to have a child and hadn't yet.

He sighed walking toward her, "Mia?"

Mia looked up taking a long drag on her cigarette, "Yeah?"

Eli sighed, "I'm going to have to hold you until the DA and I can sort this all out."

Mia nodded, standing up, "I know. It's fine."

Eli turned her around and was putting the cuffs on her when the sound of bikes filled the air. Mia looked up to see the whole damn charter heading toward her house. She looked at Eli, "Get me out of here; I don't want them getting arrested too."

Eli nodded starting them toward his car that was when a high pitched scream filled the air, "NO NOT MIA! She helped me! She saved me!"

Mia and Eli looked up to see Megan come running across the yard, the paramedics trying to catch up. The little girl wrapped her arms around Mia's legs, sobbing, "She's nice, she was just protecting herself, my mommy is so mean, PLEASE don't take her away." Mia felt tears streaming down her own cheeks at the little girl's words.

She crouched down trying to smile at Megan, "It's ok kiddo, I got a little carried away when I was fighting with your mommy. That's all; you can't go around doing that. Now this is my friend Eli and he's going to make sure you have a safe warm place to sleep tonight. I'll see you real soon."Mia put her hand on Megan's cheek, "You're a good girl and I wish you were mine. Remember you're an angel baby. Now listen to my friend and I'll see you soon."

Megan's chin trembled, "You promise?"

Mia smiled, "I promise."

Megan looked up to see Happy running across the yard toward his wife, she ran to him and Happy scooped her up, "Mia what the fuck?"

Eli shoved Mia into the car, "She's being held while we sort this all out. You can pick her up later at the station."

Happy walked over to the car and looked inside at Mia, she won't look at him, he tapped the glass and she turned looking up at him with Megan snuggled into his neck, "I love you Mia, I'll be right behind you, alright?"

Mia nodded, a sob ripping from her throat, she stared straight ahead as the car pulled away. She could hear Megan's screams for her and it broke her damn heart. Why couldn't that little girl be hers? Why couldn't she have a child? She wouldn't ever hurt a child.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy watched as child services took Megan to the hospital, he felt sick to his stomach. They wouldn't leave her with him because he had a record and his wife who didn't have a record was the one being held for beating the little girl's mom. He sighed walking into the house; he needed to grab some money so he could bail her out. He walked into the bedroom and changed his shirt and then walked into the bathroom, there on the counter was a pregnancy test. He picked it up and stared at it. He grabbed the box, it said one line was negative, but there were two, granted one was really light, but damn it to hell there were two lines there. He looked in the mirror at himself; he wondered if Mia even knew? They were going to be parents, he had been a major asshole for a month and they were going to be parents. He shoved the test into the pocket of his kutte and grabbed some money from the safe in the wall and headed to the police station, he was done with giving a shit about what she did the ten years she was gone. He hadn't been a fucking saint, so he was going to forget all that past shit. What mattered was here and now and he loved his wife. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

**Alright there you go! Do you want another one? Are you good for now? Let me know! Review me!**


	15. Baby Makes Three

Chapter 15…..Baby Makes Three

**Well I heard your chants and I thought since I had this fresh in my mind, I would give you what you wanted! Thanks for reading you guys! **

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia sat in the interrogation room, her leg bouncing as she lit another cigarette. Today had been a shitty day and the cherry on top was her sitting in this fucking room. She had killed for ten years and never once had the police question her, she beats up one asshole mom and now she was sitting in cuffs. She was pissed at herself for calling the station, but she knew that if she killed the bitch and took Megan to live with them someone would figure it out. So she did what she had too and made sure the bitch would never talk straight again.

The door opened and the DA Tyne Patterson walked in smirking at her, "Miss Lowman, I've heard so many good things about you."

Mia looked at the woman's hand as she held it out, "That's Mrs. I'm married."

DA Patterson pulled her hand back and sat down across from Mia, "That's right Mr. Emmanuel Lowman or 'Happy' right?"

Mia nodded, "Yup, been married for twelve years."

DA Patterson leaned forward, "Where were you for ten of those years Mrs. Lowman?"

Mia stared at her, putting her cigarette out in an ashtray, she smiled at Patterson, "Do I need a lawyer DA Patterson? Because it sounds like I do."

Patterson laughed, "Oh no, we're going to charge you but with a misdemeanor assault charge, probably get off with a slap on the wrists. But I feel like you might be a lady to keep around, you know like owing me a favor."

Mia narrowed her eyes at Patterson, "I don't like owing favors."

Patterson stood up and smiled, "I will make sure you keep your job here too. Eli said you're wonderful with the victims, I figure it's because you were one yourself."

Mia sat back in her chair, "Don't do me any favors Patterson, I won't rat and I know that's what you're thinking. I was raised MC and we don't say shit to anybody."

Patterson leaned in getting in Mia's face, it was all Mia could do not to head butt the woman. Patterson's voice was low, "I know who you are and I know that if one of these assholes walks I can call on you to take care of things. We're cut from the same cloth Reaper." Patterson stood up leaving her words to sink in. She turned at the door, "I have to ask, what did it feel like?"

Mia stared at her, "What did what feel like?"

Patterson smirked, "Hitting that bitch."

Mia smiled, looking every bit the Reaper she was, "It felt fucking fantastic."

Patterson left, Mia sat there, wondering how the fuck Patterson knew who she was. This wasn't going to be a good thing, whatever the DA knew it wasn't going to work out well for Mia.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy walked into the station with Tig at his side, at the exact moment that Mia was having her little talk with the DA. He stalked up to Eli, "I'm here to get her out."

Eli sighed, "She's talking to the DA, as far as I know we're charging her with a misdemeanor assault charge. She should get probation and a slap on the wrist, the DA didn't seem too concerned with her. Honestly we all couldn't blame her for what she did."

Tig stood there fingers laced in his belt, "Well we want to know when we can take her home."

Eli walked toward the interrogation room just as Patterson came out, the DA smiled at them, "Well it seems the Calvary is here for Mrs. Lowman, cut her lose, but remind her that she can't go far." Patterson walked up to Happy, "You have an amazing wife Mr. Lowman."

Happy glared at the woman, "Yeah I do."

Patterson smiled at Eli, "Have a good night, call me when the mother wakes up."

Patterson disappeared out of the station. Happy and Tig took a seat in the waiting area as Eli moved Mia from the interrogation room to holding. She sat there on the bench her hands cuffed in front of her staring out the glass window.

Eli came in and sat down next to her, "Your husband is here, with your dad. I'd say he looks pissed….but…"

Mia chuckled, "He's always pissed."

Eli chuckled, patting her knee, "I'm going to get your paperwork worked out and then I'll let you go. Whose custody do you want released to?"

Mia sighed, "Happy's is fine. I figure he can't be madder at me than he is now."

Eli put his arm around her, pulling her into his side, "Husbands are like that, but they get over things easy."

He stood up and Mia shook her head, "You don't know my husband."

Before Eli could leave, Mia stood up, "Megan? How is Megan?"

Eli smiled, "She's good, at the group home downtown tonight. She's been asking for you, I just got off the phone with Children's Services, she's good."

Mia smiled, "Good, if you talk to them, will you tell them to let her know I'm home."

Eli nodded, "I can do that. Be right back now."

Mia sat down on the bench, smiling to herself. At least Megan was alright and that was worth anything that happened to her. At least that sweet little girl was safe for now.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy got sick of waiting and he went into the bull pen area looking for Roosevelt. His old lady needed to be home, resting; she had his fucking kid to think about now. When he got into the bull pen area he didn't see Roosevelt, but he saw Mia sitting in the holding tank, a cigarette in her mouth. He stalked over to the glass and pounded on the glass. Mia looked up at him, mouthing, "What?"

Happy took the test from his kutte and held it up to the glass, shouting into the glass, "PUT THAT FUCKING CIGARETTE OUT! MY KID DON'T NEED THAT SHIT IN IT'S LUNGS."

Mia stared at him, getting up she went to the window, staring at the test. She yelled back at him, "IT WAS NEGATIVE!"

Happy smirked, "LOOK AGAIN, THE SECOND ONE IS LIGHT!"

Mia strained her eyes and there was the second fucking line, her eyes welled up with tears and she looked into Happy's eyes. He smiled at her putting his hand flat on the glass; she put her hand up there, "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

Happy nodded his head, mouthing to her, 'I love you'. Mia's face broke into the biggest smile, she mouthed back, throwing the cigarette on the ground, 'I love you too'.

Eli walked up and smiled at them, "She's free to go, take her home. I'll give her a few days off; just don't let her kick anyone else's ass."

Happy smirked at his wife through the glass, "Don't worry, I won't let her out of the house for a few days at least."

Eli walked into the holding cell and uncuffed Mia, holding the door open for her. Mia ran past him and flew into Happy's arms; he caught her picking her up and holding her close to him, kissing her slow and long. When they broke apart Mia smiled, tears still streaming down her face, "We're going to have a baby."

Happy chuckled, "Yup and I hope the kid looks like you."

Eli smiled, "Congratulations you two."

Mia turned looking at him, "Thanks! Can I go home?"

Eli nodded and Happy set Mia down, his hand in hers as they walked into the waiting area. Tig stood up and sighed with relief, he walked to his daughter grabbing her up into a bear hug, "Jesus midget are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?"

Mia shook her head, pulling away from her father, "No, sorry daddy."

Tig kissed her cheek, "Come on let's get you home."

**-Broken Girl-**

As soon as Happy shut the kitchen door he was on her, pushing her against the fridge, a smirk on his face, "We still fighting?"

Mia wrapped her arms around his neck, "I don't know, are you still mad at me?"

Happy ran his hand down the front of her shirt, his hand cupping her breast, "No, I was mad at myself for being a dick head."

Mia sighed leaning her head against his chest, "I don't want to fight anymore. You did a lot worse than me while I was gone; I only screwed around with…."

Happy shook his head, "NOPE, don't fucking say his name alright?"

Mia raised her head and looked at him, "Ok, but that's it I swear. I love you."

Happy lowered his hand to rest on her lower stomach, he looked at her, "If we….will it hurt the peanut?"

Mia chuckled, leaning up she kissed him slowly, when she pulled back they were both breathless, "No some doctors think it's good for the baby."

Happy picked her up with a growl, sitting her on the counter top, his hips bucking into hers, "Want to help me out with something?"

Mia smiled, grabbing his crotch making him grunt his approval, "What do you have in mind, daddy?"

Happy growled, pulling her head back with her hair he kissed her long and deep. His tongue dancing around her mouth, making her KNOW just who she belonged too. Happy pulled back, staring at her, "Whatever you want to do dirty girl, beating the hell out of people like some kind of Lara Croft bad ass, had me hard as fuck all day." He kissed down her neck making her moan and shiver.

Mia pushed him back, jumping down from the counter she pushed him against the stove, falling onto her knees; she kissed his fly, looking up at him, "I have an idea, if you're game daddy."

Happy shivered, his fingers tangling in her hair, "FUCK Mia, don't play with me here, I haven't done anything but beat off in the shower for a month."

Mia chuckled at the desperate sound of his voice, her fingers already working at the black belt he wore. He shivered as she pulled down his fly and his cock sprang from it already at attention, he groaned when her fingers wrapped around him, he leaned his head back, closing his eyes as she wrapped her mouth around him and sucked him. Her tongue swirling around the hard silken shaft. He grunted when she put her hand on his balls, gently squeezing him, she loved doing that to him; he always rewarded her by cumming hard after she did that.

His voice was strained, "You're wearin' too many damn clothes woman."

Mia pulled her mouth from him smirking, "Oh I can fix that."

She pushed him away to stand up and he helped her pull the shirt over her head, growling when her red lace bra came into view, he sucked at her neck, his hands going inside her bra cups, "Dirty little bitch wearing that when you were withholding from your old man."

Mia smirked, turning around she looked over her shoulder as she pushed down her pants, stepping out of them. She leaned over the counter, hoping he didn't think she was a freak. She offered up her ass, her voice husky, "Spank me."

Happy walked toward her, kicking off his boots, and pulling his kutte off it landed on the kitchen table. He pulled off his shirt and let his pants and boxers fall to the floor as he walked up behind her, his hands biting into her hips, "Fucking dirty bitch." He slapped her ass and she bucked back against his hard cock, moaning. Happy rubbed the spot and then hit her again.

Mia groaned, "HARDER!" Happy slapped her hard, Mia pulled at her own hair, biting her lip.

Happy chuckled, his hands massaging her red ass, "You fucking like it like this don't you?" He pulled her hair and she gasped, nodding her head. Happy dropped to knees, biting her ass hard.

Mia slipped her hand down between her and the counter, working her clit as his tongue moved down her ass cheek. She felt him slip a finger against her tight little asshole and she jumped, "Not that, not yet."

Happy looked up at her and saw fear in her eyes. He nodded, standing up he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. They both laughed, and he slapped her ass again, "Come on old lady let's go have some damn fun."

Happy dumped her on the bed and walked around to the dresser picking out a bottle of lube he had picked up from the store. He walked over and set it down staring at her, "You trust me baby?"

Mia looked at the lube, "I'm not ready…..because of….I just…."

Happy leaned over her, his reaper necklace hitting her chest as he kissed her softly, he pulled back staring in her eyes, "Just one finger and I'll be really gentle, make you feel good."

Mia swallowed hard, "Just one?"

Happy smiled, his hands caressing her breast, "Just one, I promise, just getting you more free, helping you take that back baby, that's all."

Mia held her breath and nodded her head. Happy didn't move for the lube. Instead he settled himself between her legs, going slow his tongue teased her flicking out over the little bundle of nerves she gasped and bucked her hips. Happy smirked, burying his face into her, sucking on her clit hard, two ringed fingers ramming up into her. He could feel her getting slippery around him. His free hand went to the nightstand, grabbing the lube he pulled out his fingers, lubing them up he put one inside her pussy moving it slowly, watching her face as his other hand went to work on her clit, working her up. When he knew she was close he slipped the finger past the tight bundle of nerves in her ass and went slow, moving with her.

Mia was gasping and pulling at the sheets, she was so overwhelmed by what he was doing to her body, she hardly felt his finger, she started bucking against the finger, then he felt her body tense and she screamed almost coming off the bed. He took his fingers out of her and buried his face in-between her legs sucking her dry. Loving the noises she was making, he pulled back and looked up at her, she was panting with want and her eyes were half closed.

Happy stood up his hand on his cock, "What do you want baby? Tell daddy what you want."

Mia moaned, "I want you to cum on my face and my tits. Then I want you to fuck me hard."

Happy almost came just from what she said, he smirked, "Is that what my baby wants? You want your old man to cum all over you?" Happy hit the bed again, hovering over her. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and then the other, sucking and biting at that sweet flesh, his cock getting hard thinking of her heavy with milk, he would taste that too one day.

He got up moving so he was on his knees, kneeling to the side of her, he growled as he pumped his cock his hand, "You want this baby? This what you want?"

Mia nodded, "Yes, please." He could feel her squirming under him, he felt his balls tighten and then he came shooting all over her chest, her mouth was open and some got in there and she smiled, which made him grunt as he tried to come down. She closed her mouth and smiled, "That's good daddy."

Happy kissed her, moving on the bed so he was between her legs. He kicked her legs apart and thrust into her, picking up speed, grunting into her ear, "Let me HEAR YOU!"

Mia moaned, "Yes, please…..MORE….HARDER! MORE….JESUS HAPPY!"

Happy gritted his teeth as he felt her clench around him, but he couldn't stop, he pounded into her, hooking her legs over his shoulders to get a deeper drink of her. He roared when he came again, his head spinning. He collapsed on top of her; he could feel her coming down herself as he slipped from inside her. He moved off her, pulling her onto his chest, "Fucking love ya Mia girl, no shit while you're growing my peanut, you hear me?"

Mia smirked at him, "I promise."

**-Broken Girl-**

DA Patterson picked up the phone on her desk and called her long time friend Lilith Matthews. Lilith picked up, "What do you want?" A small chuckle came from the other end.

Patterson smiled, "I met your girl today, she beat the hell out of her neighbor who was abusing her daughter. I let her off, gave her the lowest charges I could from her busting the woman's jaw."

Lilith snickered, "Well that's a step in the right direction, she didn't kill her."

Patterson leaned back in her chair, "Tell me do you think that your girl would make a good mother, because I have child services calling saying there's a little girl at their home that won't sleep because she wants her friend Mia."

Patterson could almost hear the smile on the other end, "What do I have to do?"

Patterson chuckled, "Nothing yet, if you say this woman would be a good mother, I'll find a way to get her an emergency foster parent license."

Lilith sighed, "Thank you Tyne, I don't know how to thank you for looking out for her."

Tyne Patterson smiled, "Consider my debt to you paid with that little problem of an ex husband you took care of. I'll be in touch Lily."

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia hummed as she cooked bacon that morning, Happy was in the shower both of them still coming down from a long night of love making. Mia smiled, pulling up the oversized Harley shirt she had on, patting her belly, "What do you think little one? Bacon for breakfast?"

There was a knock on the door and Mia turned the bacon off going to the door, she opened it surprised to see DA Patterson standing there, "Good morning Mia, how are you today?"

Mia eyed her, "Fine, am I in trouble again?"

Happy came down the hallway dressed for his day, he and Mia were going to take a ride to see Tara at the hospital to run some blood work to confirm that Mia was pregnant and then they were going to tell Tig. He came up behind Mia, putting his hand on the door, "What the hell is this?"

DA Patterson pulled a set of papers from her briefcase and handed them to Mia, "Have a look."

Mia flipped through the small packet marked 'Emergency Foster Parent' with the stamp GRANTED next to it, in both her and Happy's name. Mia looked up at Patterson, "How?"

Patterson smiled, "Let's say that your friend Lilith is a friend of mine and there was a little girl that didn't want to sleep last night because she wanted her friends Mia and Happy. I mean if you don't want her…."

Happy glared at the woman, "OF COURSE WE FUCKING WANT HER!"

Mia put her hand on his chest, "Settle down." Happy nodded, his face set hard, he loved that little girl and she would be perfect with them.

Patterson chuckled, motioning to someone standing outside her SUV, the man opened the back door and Megan hopped out, her face lighting up, "MIA! HAPPY!"

Mia pushed past Patterson with Happy following her; Mia went down on one knee as Megan ran into her arms. Mia hugged her tight, "Oh little girl, I missed you!"

Megan pulled back, looking up at Happy he reached down scooping her up, "Hey kiddo!" Megan snuggled into his neck.

Patterson chuckled, walking down the walk, "Good luck you three. Make sure you get a lawyer; I think her mother might be giving up her rights. You know with all the drugs we found in that house, she will probably be going away for a long time with that and the child abuse charges. So you might want to get a jump on that. I'll talk to you soon Mia."

Mia nodded, standing up she looked at Megan and Happy, it seemed they had a little instant family, "Well who wants bacon and pancakes?"

Happy chuckled, "Come on, your old man has worked up a damn appetite and I can't wait to eat breakfast with my two pretty girls."

Megan laughed as Happy tickled her belly, Mia walked in behind them, shutting the door. Good things were starting to happen for her, she had a baby on the way, a man she loved, and now a little girl to take care of. Mia Lowman closed her eyes just enjoying the moment, hoping it would never end.

**There you go! What did you think? Lots of stuff coming up! I can't wait! Review me! I gave you more**


	16. Pink

Chapter 16….Pink

**Thanks for all the love and support for this one! Sorry for taking a few days to update! I was sucked in by another fic, but now I belong to you again! Here we go!**

**-Broken Girl-**

They loaded Megan into Mia's Mustang; Happy was surprised when she let him drive. They pulled into St. Thomas and Megan recoiled a little, her voice was soft, "My mom's in there."

Mia and Happy looked at each other, they hadn't thought about that. Mia looked at Megan, "It's ok kiddo, we're going to see a doctor friend for me and then we're going to take you to meet the rest of the family, alright?"

Megan just nodded her head, but Happy and Mia knew the little girl was nervous as they unloaded from the car. Inside Tara drew her blood and ran it to the lab to walk it through. They went to the cafeteria with Megan sitting with the little girl watching her as she ate ice cream; her eyes were big, "So where will I sleep?"

Happy chuckled, taking Mia's hand, "In the extra bedroom. How about we go out today and get you some stuff, you know to make it feel like home."

Megan nodded her face splitting into a big smile, "Ok, can I get pink stuff?"

Happy groaned, "Yeah I guess, just not too much and you're not painting your room pink. I draw the line at that shit."

Mia winked at Megan, "Don't worry we can paint it whatever you want. IN fact I know someone that could draw a mural on your wall if you really wanted one." Mia looked over at Happy who just growled at her, leaning in to kiss her.

They looked up when Tara approached the table, "Well, congratulations!"

Mia looked at Happy, tears already welling up in her eyes, "Really?"

Tara nodded, "Really."

Happy cupped the back of her neck pulling her in close, kissing her softly once, he pulled away, "We're gonna have a kid baby."

Mia nodded, kissing him hard, she pulled away and looked at Megan "Looks like we're already have one."

**-Broken Girl-**

As they pulled onto the lot of Teller-Morrow Megan fidgeted in the back seat, "What if they don't like me?"

Happy huffed, "Shit kiddo, they'll love you, just relax."

Mia smiled looking back at her, "Don't worry so much, they're all big teddy bears, especially for pretty pint size ladies."

Megan nodded determination all over her little face as Happy parked the car and got out. As soon as Megan's feet hit the ground, he scooped her up and walked over toward the guys who were sitting around the picnic table.

Jax smirked, "Who's this little cutie?"

Happy beamed at all the guys, "This here's Megan, she's our foster daughter."

Chibs chuckled, walking over he softly tapped Megan on the tip of her nose, she giggled hiding her face in Happy's chest, "Nah brother, this one looks too well…happy to be your kid."

Tig stood up, throwing down his cigarette, "Shut up, give me that kid." Happy passed Megan to Tig and he smiled at her, "So you're my new grand kid, I'm Mia's daddy Tig, but you can call me Pops."

Megan pulled at his goatee, "Your beard is a funny color."

Juice laughed, "That's because he puts shoe polish in it to make it look that color."

Tig glared at the younger man and Megan laughed, "That's weird."

Tig sighed looking into her little face, "Kid you have no idea."

Mia stood there watching her father with the little girl and she thought about all the times he held her like that, "Well daddy, do you think you could stand with one more?"

Tig looked at her, now standing Megan on the picnic table, "One more what?"

Happy wrapped his arm around Mia, "We're havin' a kid."

The whole table erupted as they congratulated Mia and Happy. Tig pulled Mia close to her, "Jesus, I'm so happy for you kid; things are really working out for you. Are you happy baby?"

Mia nodded her head, resting it on the familiar warmth of her father's chest, "Yeah daddy I am."

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy lugged in the numerous bags of clothes and toys that Mia and Megan had brought at the store. He was never fucking going shopping with them again. He said NO PINK and what the hell did they buy? Fucking PINK! He sighed as a freshly bathed Megan came running down the hallway spinning in her new nightgown, "LOOK HAPPY! It's got the Disney princesses on it! Do you like it?"

Happy stared at the little girl, he chuckled, "Yup, I love it kiddo. You about ready for bed? We need to enroll you in school tomorrow."

Megan nodded, her chin trembling, "What if the other kids don't like me? What if they call me stupid?"

Happy laughed picking her up, "Don't worry about shit, I'll pick you up from school on my bike and scare all their parents and then they will tell their kids to lay off you. I got your back kid."

Megan smiled, hugging him hard, "I hope I get to stay with you and Mia. I know you're having a baby, but I like it here."

Happy pulled back the covers on the bed cringing that Mia had already put the pink sheets and comforter on it, "I like you here too kid. Now if you need us we're just across the hall."

Megan nodded, kissing his cheek, "Night Happy."

Happy chuckled, "Night kid."

Happy left her door open a crack and walked across the hall seeing Mia sitting on the bed smiling at him, her hair wet from her shower, "How's it going?"

Happy groaned, walking over he leaned down and kissed her, "PINK? Did everything we bought have to be fucking pink?" He flopped down on the bed feeling more exhausted than he did when he killed some asshole. He traced his hand down Mia's back, loving the way she leaned back into the touch. He could feel her burn scar on the small of her back and reminded himself that as soon as his kid was out of her, he was going to reink her, he just wasn't sure where yet.

Mia turned around kissing him, she pushed off the bed, "I'll be back, be ready daddy."

Happy watched the sway of her hips as she went across the hall to tell Megan good night. He stood up and got rid of his clothes, climbing under the blankets. When Mia came back, she shut their door and pulled her shirt over her head and crawled up the bed onto him, hovering over him, his hands found her breasts massaging the sweet flesh. "I like it when you call me daddy."

Mia chuckled, "Dirty bastard."

Happy flipped them so he was on top; he smirked, leaning in to kiss her, "You fucking know it."

**-Broken Girl-**

DA Patterson stood at the foot of Karen Johnson's bed, "Look Ms. Johnson, you're going away for a long time there is no point to leaving that girl in the system. If you sign away your rights I'll knock some time off your sentence. But other than that, this is the only way you're getting a break."

Karen Johnson shook her head, muttering through her broken jaw, "I ain't giving up my kid."

DA Patterson smirked, "I was hoping you would say that." Before Karen's lawyer could say anything Patterson started whistling as she left. If Karen Johnson wouldn't sign then she would just let Reaper know that once she was dead, she was sure they could get custody of the little girl. It was time for some justice and Patterson knew the courts weren't going to give it to her. The cops had been sloppy and some of the evidence was questionable. Killing Karen Johnson was the only way to make sure everyone got a happy ending.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stood in the office of Charming Elementary holding Megan's hand. The girl was all ready for her first real day of school. It seemed her mother hadn't bothered to enroll the girl and now she had missed the first two weeks of school. But Mia figured with some hard work they could catch her up. Megan looked up at her, "Are you sure this will be alright?"

Mia squeezed her hand crouching down in front of her, "You got this kid, you have the best backpack in the world. You're rocking new pink keds with those sparkle jeans and a black shirt with a pink skull on it, yup you look like a bad ass and for a first grader that's saying something. Now remember Happy is picking you up and I'll see you when I get home. Just have fun today and make friends."

Megan nodded, "Ok, I'll make you proud."

Mia stood up pushing Megan's hair behind her ear, "I know." She led the little girl down to her classroom and when Megan went in with the teacher Mia stood there a minute, her heart beating hard in her chest. She knew she was going to cry and she had no idea why.

When she got outside she saw Happy sitting on his bike near her car. She wiped at her eyes as she walked toward him, smirking, "I'm crying like an idiot."

Happy chuckled, motioning for her to come over to him. She did leaning her head into his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I feel like an idiot. She was fine and I'm crying."

Happy laughed, wrapping his arms around her, "It's alright baby, moms always cry the first day."

Mia chuckled, "Yeah I guess they do. I'm sorry." She pushed away and gave him soft kiss, "Don't forget to pick her up; all she talked about was how you were going to scare the other parents."

Happy smirked, "I won't forget, get that ass of mine to work, someone's got to pay for all the pink shit lying around my house."

Mia laughed opening the car door, "Wait till the painters finish."

Happy growled, watching her as she put the Mustang into reverse and pulled away, "Bitch."

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia was sitting at her desk, trying to get through the mounds of paperwork that was required for her to keep her job. Eli had told her that she was grounded to the office for the week, mainly because she had already ran to the bathroom twice that morning. Her little bean was upsetting her stomach something fierce but hey if it meant at the end of nine months she got a little bundle that was a mix of her and Hap then she would throw up every damn morning.

She was deep in thought when Patterson sat down next to her desk, "You look a little green today."

Mia smirked at the woman, "I might be a little pregnant."

Patterson chuckled, "Oh the joys of morning sickness, you have my sympathy. How are things going with Megan?"

Mia nodded, "Real good, took her to school this morning, first day. I cried, Happy laughed, normal stuff I guess."

Patterson looked at Mia, slipping a note to her, "Well good, it was nice to see you again. You have a productive day."

Mia nodded, turning back to her work. She slipped the note under her arm and when the DA was gone she opened it. _Thought the Reaper might want to know that Megan's mom might get off and she won't sign over custody. Just so Reaper knows._

Mia crumpled up the paper, she walked outside with the paper in her hands, she bend down taking out her lighter she burnt the paper watching as it ended in a pile of ashes. Her eyes narrowed on her car, it was lunch time. Maybe she would just slip off to the hospital and pay Megan's mom a visit. No she couldn't do that, but tonight she might.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy sat at the table staring at the clock, he had gotten home late, they had a run to Rogue River to drop off some guns and he was exhausted. The problem was when he got home Bug was there keeping watch over Megan. She told him that Mia got called out by Eli, but Happy knew that was a lie because he had just seen Eli and his wife walking down the center of town coming out of the movie theater. Happy didn't say anything; he just let Bug leave knowing the woman would never rat on her friend.

So he sat there, knowing damn well his wife was off doing something that could bring everything down on them. Could make them lose everything, make him lose her. He took a pull from the bottle of whiskey in front of him and waited.

**-Broken Girl-**

It wasn't hard to slip into the hospital. She made her way into the on call room and found a pair of nurse's scrubs. Pulling her bag from her shoulder she pulled on a blonde wig and adjusted it in the mirror. Then she went through the lockers with her gloves on until she found someone's hospital badge. She put it on her scrubs and pulled out a syringe of insulin that she had stored in the basement in her little hidden panels. She wished she could really make the bitch hurt, but she couldn't get caught so an overdose of insulin it was.

She slipped into the room and walked over to the IV, injecting the insulin. Then she slapped at Karen Johnson's face. When the woman woke up she smiled at her, "Miss me? Don't you worry about your little girl, she's happy and I'll make sure to raise her right."

As Karen Johnson's eyes started to feel heavy the last thing she saw was the Reaper standing over her. Mia walked out of the room, no one saw her as she picked up her duffle bag and disappeared into the night, no one would even question what had happened, at least now Megan would safe from the monster that gave her birth.

**-Broken Girl-**

When Mia walked into the house she had changed into her regular clothes again. She had ditched the scrubs in a dumpster on the other side of town and then circled back to the house. She knew he was home and she knew he would know what she did.

She walked into the bedroom to see him sitting on the bed, shirtless with a cigarette hanging from his mouth; he looked up at her, "Well?"

Mia folded her arms over her chest, "It's done."

Happy motioned for her, she went over and he wrapped his arms around her legs pulling himself into her stomach, "Can't keep doing this. I'm not asking you to be someone you're not, but if you do this again, we're done."

Mia felt sick, but she nodded her head, leaning down to kiss the back of his head, "I know baby. I know."

**Ok, review me! Just a little something to get us moving along!**


	17. Hard Fall

Chapter 17…Hard Falls

**Well this chapter you might need a tissue or two! Sorry for that…but I think you will understand where I'm taking this.**

**-Broken Girl-**

"What do you mean Karen listed a father on Megan's birth certificate? If she had a father he would've been around by now, Karen's been dead for two months!"

Ally Lowen sighed, she didn't want to tell Mia the information she had gathered when she went down to put in for their formal petition for custody. "Mia, she listed a father, I don't know if you want to do this, but how about I go to the father and talked to him making this all legal. That way you can stay calm, Happy was worried about you keeping calm."

Mia growled, "I'm pregnant not disabled! What the hell did you find?"

Lowen shook her head, "I just think it would be easier if I talked to the father, he's well known in the community and this way you aren't part of the mess and no one can say the Sons pushed him into this."

Mia sunk back into her chair, her hand going to her belly, "Alright, yeah I guess. But we can't lose her now, we love her. She's so happy. Tell him she's happy and we're good with her."

Lowen reached across her desk and grabbed Mia's hand, "I will, I don't think it will be any problem. Just take a deep breath. Now I'll call you as soon as I talk to the dad."

Mia stood up, "Thank you for this, really."

Lowen gave her a tight smile and watched the woman leave not knowing what to say to her. This was a powder keg ready to blow. She knew she had to get to Teller-Morrow and talk to the father.

**-Broken Girl-**

Ally Lowen walked across the lot of Teller-Morrow her eyes trained on the Son that she needed to talk too, she stopped right behind where he was working, "I need to talk to you, in private."

He looked up at her and nodded his head, wiping off his hands, "Sure, around back."

She followed him out the side door, trying to steel herself for the conversation she was about to have, "Karen Johnson listed you as Megan's father."

"What? No way in hell."

Lowen stared at him, "She was one of the croweaters right?"

"Yeah but come on I make sure I double wrap my shit."

Lowen shook her head, "I need you to take a paternity test to verify, if you are this will make her adoption much simpler."

Happy looked into her eyes, "For who? Do you have any fucking idea what my old lady will do to me if I'm Megan's father."

Lowen pinched the bridge of her nose, "Listen, look at the kid for God sakes, she has dark hair, brown eyes, her skin is a little darker, you might as well just do this. Go down to the hospital take the damn test. I'll have them rush it, then we can push things through and Mia never has to know."

Happy leaned against the wall of the garage, he couldn't believe this. What if Megan was his? He let his own fucking kid stay with a mother that beat her every damn day. He sighed standing up, "I'll take the test but how do we get Mia to take Megan for the test?"

Lowen looked at the man, she had represented him for a number of crimes and she saw the fear in his face, "I'll tell her that we have to verify that the father is the father. You go down now and have it done and I'll call her telling her to go down this afternoon. You have my word I won't tell her, but maybe you should."

Happy shook his head, "Nah, that ain't going to happen."

**-Broken Girl-**

The next three days wore on Mia as she waited for the phone to ring. Lowen had said everything went fine that the father agreed that Megan was better off with her and Happy. Taking Megan for that blood test had been hell. The little girl had screamed and Mia, who could take a lot of shit, had cried as she held her, but if this meant that Megan was theirs she would do it.

Happy was home for lunch when Mia's cell went off. She jumped up from the table and grabbed it, "Hello?"

"Great news Mia, the blood test confirmed that Megan's father on the birth certificate was her father. I'm pushing the papers through and we should have everything finished up in a month or so and she'll be yours."

Mia did a little happy dance, looking at her husband, "So she'll be all ours and no one can come along and take her away? What about the father? Can he change his mind?"

"I don't think he'll do that. He doesn't want her, thinks she's better off with you two. So just keep doing what you're doing and I will schedule the home visit and we'll get this going."

Mia got off the phone and jumped into her husband's lap, her arms going around his neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. She pulled back and the smile on her face almost blinded Happy, "She's going to be ours! Lowen said the blood test confirmed that he was the father and that once he signs the papers this will be all over! She'll be a Lowman!"

Happy smiled at her, rubbing her back, "I'm so fucking happy baby."

Mia squealed getting up from his lap, "I can't wait to tell her! This is going to be great; we're going to have a house full of kids." Mia stopped in the doorway, her face glowing, "Thanks baby, thanks for all this, thanks for pulling me back when things were bad and making me live again. I love you."

Happy swallowed hard, "I love you too baby."

Once Mia had disappeared down the hallway to their room, Happy sat there his gut twisting. He hoped that this never got back to her, he didn't know what she would do if she found out while she was gone he had ended up fucking some croweater and knocking her up and in the process leaving the kid to the wind. He couldn't hardly remember Karen Johnson, but he knew his wife would never forget her.

**-Broken Girl-**

Tig smiled at his daughter as she got out of her mustang with little Megan in tow. Megan running to him and jumping in his arms, "POPS!"

Tig rubbed his goatee on her face, making her squeal, "How's my favorite midget?"

Mia put her hand on her hip and smirked, "Hey I thought I was your favorite midget?"

Tig shook his head, "Sorry baby, this one has stole my heart, I'm now lost forever to the brown eyes of this one!" He kissed Megan's cheek and the little squealed again. Tig set her down, "Head inside I think Uncle Bobby made muffins again."

Once Megan was gone, Mia hugged her dad, "How are things around here?"

Tig pulled away from the hug, "Quiet, nice for a change. You should come over, all of you and I'll have Tula cook something, damn that woman cooks so damn good I'm surprised I'm not as big as Bobby."

Mia chuckled, "We will, I thought she was living in her apartment across town."

Tig wiped his hands off with his grease rag, "She is, but she stays with me a lot. She likes her space and so do I. So we make it work."

Mia leaned against the car he was working on, "Daddy if something was wrong with Hap you'd tell me right?"

Tig stared at her, "Yeah, but there's nothing going on. Why are you asking?"

Mia shrugged, "I don't know, ever since this whole adoption thing and the baby, he's kind of shutting down on me and I don't know why." Mia looked out to see Happy and Megan playing catch with one of Abel's baseballs, "He's just quiet."

Tig nodded, "Well it's not club shit. Becoming a dad is scary as hell and becoming a dad twice in a quick amount of time is terrifying. Just don't worry so much midget, he'll come around. You know that Killer he takes everything in."

Mia kissed his cheek, "Thanks daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Mia started toward Happy and Megan, the little girl threw the ball and it flew past Happy hitting the clubhouse and started rolling toward the street. Mia laughed, "I got it!"

She ran toward the street, the ball stopping almost dead center. Mia looked around and didn't see any cars, just a beat to hell tan station wagon, but she didn't pay it any mind. She walked over picking up the ball and heard the squealing of tires. She turned just as the car came at her, she felt her knees hit the grill and then she was flying through the air over the top, the pavement hitting her hard. The last thought she had was her baby.

Happy heard the tires and he started running. He saw the station wagon hit Mia and saw her fly through the air; he barely registered Megan screaming behind him. He slid to his knees cradling her head, blood was already starting to pool around her, "No, no, no fuck NO!" He looked up and saw the other guys were there, Jax already had his phone out calling an ambulance. Bobby was holding Megan against his chest and Tig just stood there his face haunted shaking his head. Happy looked down at Mia, this couldn't be happening.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy rode with her to the hospital, she came around as they loaded her in. Her eyes panicking as she looked around, "What? Where? Oh God, the baby!"

Happy held her hand, "It's fine, baby, it's going to be fine just relax."

Mia gritted her teeth, her knees were on fire and her back was killing her, she could feel blood and then her eyes turned hard, "I'm losing the baby."

Happy sighed, "We don't know that. NOW FOCUS DAMN IT!"

He watched her lay her head back down on the gurney it was eerie how she looked laying there almost like she was shutting herself off from the world. He knew how she survived those months with Galen; he was watching her close up right in front of his eyes.

When they got to St. Thomas Tara was there and went back with her. Happy sat down and waited his head in his hands, he saw the blood running down her legs, he knew the baby was gone. He just didn't know how the fuck he was going to tell her. He didn't know what this would do to her; he hoped that having Megan would hold her to them.

He waited the waiting room filling up with his brothers. Tig and Tula sat next to him Tula holding Megan. The doors spun open and Dr. Williams, Mia's OB and Tara walked toward them. Happy stood up; he felt Tig standing right next to him.

Dr. Williams sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Lowman, she lost the baby. She's in CT right now; we wanted a look at her back. We are also ordering a MRI for tomorrow morning for her left knee, there were no broken bones but we're afraid she may have torn a ligament."

Tara stepped closer to him, "They need to do a D/C and I'll go with her and hold her hand. We'll be able to tell you more after that if there's any permanent damage. But she's going to be alright."

Happy nodded his head, his voice cracking, "Does she know about the baby?"

Tara nodded, "Yeah, I told her, I made sure they gave her something to sedate her."

Happy felt the tears in his eyes but he swallowed them down, "Did she cry?"

Tara sighed, looking down, "Yeah, you can see her for a minute if you want, but she's out. It's up to you."

Happy gave her a stiff nod and Tara and Dr. Williams led him into the small curtained area where Mia's was. He stepped over bloody gaze to get to her. Her face looked relaxed he leaned down kissing her forehead, "Jesus baby, I'm going to get them. I'm going to kill this fucker whoever did this to you."

Dr. Williams appeared at the curtain, "We need to take her now."

Happy nodded, leaning over he kissed her lips softly, "I love you baby, please don't leave us because of this. Megan needs you and I fucking need you. I'll see you real soon baby, real soon."

Happy stood there while watching as they wheeled her out. He bowed his head and let his tears fall, he had lost another child, she had lost another child and it was probably all his fucking fault.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stared at the ceiling, she had been awake for awhile, Happy was sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Mia didn't want to wake him yet, she knew who did this, she saw him in that spilt second before the car hit her, August Marks. Which meant Damon Pope. She would have her vengeance for the death of her baby. She felt a tear fall from her eye and she wiped it away, this wasn't the time to mourn, this was the time to be calm, the time to think things out and be patient. She would show Damon Pope what happened when you fucked with the wrong girl.

Happy opened his eyes and saw her staring at the ceiling; he stood up moving to the bed, putting down the railing. She turned looking at him; her voice was soft, "I'm sorry. I should've been more careful."

Jax had already told him that the word on the street was August Marks had been the one in the car. Happy was going to be real sure he found that fucker and soon. He sat down on the edge of her bed, brushing his ringed hand through her hair, "It wasn't your fault. We'll find out who did this and I'll make them pay."

Mia nodded her head, "Will you just lay with me?"

Happy sighed, "I don't want to hurt you."

Mia gave him a sad smile, "You won't." With some effort she scooted over in the bed making room for him. He got in the bed, halfway hanging off the side but he didn't care, he laid his arm above her, playing with her hair. When the nurse came in she just smiled at them pushing new meds into Mia's IV. It didn't take long and she was asleep. Happy just laid there staring at her, at least she was talking, he just had to keep her talking.

**-Broken Girl-**

Three days later Mia was home, there was always someone with her, she hated this. Happy was gone half the time and she knew she was searching for August, she'd give him that one, she wanted Pope. She was happy when Bug came into the house to relieve Tula who had been sitting with her and Megan. Once Tula was gone Mia pulled herself from the bed and hobbled down the hallway. She had a knee brace on and her back was fucking killing her but she was had shit to do.

Bug's eyes went wide when she saw her, "What are you doing? Happy said….."

Mia growled at her, "I have shit to do, either help or stay the fuck out of the way, I still OUT RANK YOU."

Bug stared at her knowing that there was no talking to her when she got this way, "Well at least tell me what you need and I'll get it."

Mia sat down at the kitchen table, putting her knee up on another chair, "I need some things from my workout closet downstairs." Bug looked at her and knew shit was going to get crazy here on out, the Reaper was alive and well and Bug wondered if Happy even knew that was who he was living with.

Mia worked at the table, her goal was simple, she needed a house somewhere outside of Charming, done. She needed bodies to fill that house, done. She needed fire power, that was harder, time to give a call to an old friend and hope that he could keep his big mouth shut. She was going to destroy Damon Pope, just had to bid her time.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy slammed his fist on the Redwood table, "This is fucking bullshit! If this was Tara we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Jax leaned forward, "I'm sorry brother, but for now unless you want to risk Tig getting killed we can't strike out. We need to wait; I'll work on a plan myself."

Happy huffed, looking around the table, gritting his teeth, "A second kid, we lost a second kid because of this fucking club."

Jax slammed his hand on the table, "BECAUSE SHE COULDN'T STAY THE FUCK OUT OF SHIT!"

Jax and Happy both stood up glaring at each other, Chibs stood up holding up his hands, Tig moved to stand next to Happy. Bobby ran his hand down his face, "We can't do this brothers, we can't. This club is about family, it's always been about family. We can't let this tear us apart. WE WILL avenge Mia and Happy will be the one to do."

Jax nodded, "Yeah, I get where you're coming from bro, I really do, but we need to be smart about this. I want this fucker too, not just for what happened he's doing to this club but for what he has done to Dawn and Mia. We won't let that shit go unanswered."

Bobby looked at Happy, "Why don't we just all take a walk? We have an hour before we need to head to Tacoma to help with the shipment. Just walk it off."

Happy didn't say a word; he just pushed his way out of the clubhouse. The women were starting to filter in; Jax had called a soft lock down while so many of the guys were gone to Tacoma. It had been almost a month since Mia had been hit and she had been quiet, but at least she wasn't shutting down. Happy had yet to see her cry and that was freaking his ass out. He was always weighed down with guilt over the secret he was keeping about Megan from her.

He stalked into the garage and kicked the shit out of his toolbox. Tig had followed him, leaning against one of the cars until Happy settled down, "You good now?"

Happy looked up and glared at him, "I'm never going to be good." Happy pulled a cigarette from his kutte and stood there lighting it. He shook his head, "This shit has to be answered for."

Tig groaned, "We need to listen to Jax on this one. This whole fucking thing was my damn fault."

Happy shook his head, "Nope, it was Clay, he fucking told you a lie and that shit started everything. Now my kid is dead and my other kid….."

Tig looked at him, "What about your other kid? Megan is fine."

Happy looked at Tig, "She's really my kid."

Tig nodded, "Yeah I know, the adoption went through, I was there."

Happy shook his head, "No, I was the one that Karen listed on the birth certificate, took a test, I'm the father. That's how the adoption went through so quick. I gave permission for Mia to be her adopted mom."

Tig didn't have time to answer; he was staring over Happy shoulder. What he saw in his daughter's face would haunt him forever, "Hey there midget."

Happy closed his eyes and turned slowly toward her, "Mia?"

Mia smiled at him, her voice was low and cold, "She even looks like you. How didn't I see it? Karen was a blonde croweater, wow I must be the dumbest bitch ever."

Megan came running up, grabbing Mia's hand, "Mommy! Uncle Bobby said I can help bake brownies with him."

Mia crouched down smiling at the little girl, brushing a strain of her black hair behind her ear, "That's great sweetheart, you go on and help him. Remember I love you alright?"

Megan nodded her head turning she ran toward the clubhouse. Happy reached out to touch Mia and his world went upside down. When his hand hit her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist and flipped him in one fluid motion, her boot going to his throat just like she did in New Orleans. She put pressure on his wind pipe leaning down, "YOU. DON'T. GET. TO. TOUCH. ME. EVER!"

She removed her boot and stared at her father, then she walked away. Tig held his hand out to help Happy off the ground. Happy was just walking out of the garage when she sped past him in the mustang, sitting where her car had been parked was Megan's stuff for the lockdown. Happy ran his hands over his head, she was gone.

**I know! I know! I'm super mean! But I promise there's a reason! I swear it! Mia is pissed, beyond pissed. But I promise Damon Pope will pay! NOW REVIEW ME!**


	18. Clouds Gathering

Chapter 18…..Gathering of Clouds

**LOL…peeking out from under my rock I see a few bottles on the ground. I know most of you are really mad at Happy, I ask you to listen to the Pink song, "True Love" it's kind of how Happy and Mia's relationship is. 'You're an asshole, but I love you….' That's how Mia feels she wants to wrap her hands around his neck, but without him she's incomplete. But don't worry, I always make sure everything turns out alright in the end. **

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia grunted as she ripped the sheet rock from the wall. She had been in the wind for a week now, going into Charming once a day under the radar to see Megan, she wasn't taking off on the kid. She even slipped her a pre pay cell and programmed her new cell number into it, telling her to call if she needed her. So far each day she had gotten a chance to see the girl that she loved so much. She just needed to deal with the fact that she really was Happy's. Mia couldn't give him a child but some whore of a croweater could. It ripped at her, but gave her focus for what was to come next.

Her and Minion and Viper had been redoing the inside of the shit hole house she had bought in Lodi. She was dangerously close to Charming, but she needed help for the plan that was starting to take effect. They would be moving on August in just three days and was going to deliver him to Happy, if everything went as planned.

Her cell phone vibrated and she pulled it from her pocket, "Hello?"

"Mrs. Lowman? This is Mrs. Walsh at Charming Elementary; Megan is in the office with a fever. I was wondering if you would come pick her up?"

Mia sighed, "Yeah, I'll be there in thirty."

"Do you want me to try her father?"

"NO, I'll be there. Tell her I'm coming, thank you for calling me."

Mia closed her phone and walked out into the living room where Minion and Viper were painting, "I have to run, kid's sick. I don't know when I'll be back."

Minion grinned, "Can we come? I love kids!"

Viper chuckled, "You just want to see the one that Bug's hooked up with."

Minion smirked, "What? I have needs; a sister should share her toys."

Mia groaned, "If you want come on, but no shit around the kid."

Viper laughed, "Never thought I'd see the day when the Reaper took to a kid."

Mia huffed, pulling on her leather jacket that now had the Minion's of Hell logo on it, "Bitch I haven't killed you or Minion yet. Come on I need to get my kid."

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy had been in the middle of questioning one of the Niners when his phone went off. It was a message from Mia's phone that said she had picked up Megan the little girl was sick and she had her at the house. Happy showed the screen to Tig, his yellow dishwashing gloves soaked with blood, he smiled at his father-in-law, "She's home."

Tig chuckled, "She's home but for how long? You should kiss that damn kid, hell buy her a fucking pony. She might be the only person right now that will get you even close to my girl right now."

Happy nodded, he knew he was in deep shit but at least she was home. He just hoped she didn't kill him when she saw him.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia lay on the bed next to Megan; her fever had broken about an hour after they got to the house. Megan had loved the attention that Viper and Minion had given her all afternoon. It still amazed Mia how as twisted as they all were a kid could still bring out a soft side in all of them. It was dark now and Mia knew that she couldn't stay the night; she just hoped that Happy got his ass home soon. She had feed Megan and now she had her in bed, stroking her hair, looking into the little girl's face. How did she miss how much she looked like Happy? She must have blocked it out, she knew that Karen had been a croweater, but she never put it all together.

Mia heard the rumble of his bike and she kissed Megan's forehead, the little girl rolled away from her and she got up heading into the living room. She slipped on her leather just as Happy came in, Mia didn't look up, "She's better, make sure she stays home tomorrow. If no one can sit with her I'll come, just text me. Her fever broke just if she wakes up give her some of the fever reducer, she's sleeping now. If anything changes then text me."

Happy stood in the doorway, blocking her escape, "Why don't you stay? You can stay in her room; I know it will make her feel better."

Mia pulled her keys from her pocket, "Not my house, not my….kid. Just love her and want to help her if I can. You'll do fine."

Mia started to move around him and he grabbed her arms, holding her in place. Mia didn't move she just looked at him, "Let me go Hap, I have shit to do tonight and I'm not in the mood for this."

Happy looked into her eyes and knew she meant it, "Yeah alright. But you'll come tomorrow for Megan?"

Mia gave him a nod, "Yup, I'll be here in the morning."

Happy watched her leave, he smirked to himself when Tig stepped out of the shadows from the kitchen, "Go, I got the midget. Find out what the hell she is up too and get our girl back."

Happy didn't have to be told twice. He took off out the door, getting his on his bike he tailed her, following her to a small suburb in Lodi. He watched her get out of her car and walk into a house, there were women in and out. It dawned on him that she was rebuilding, making a group in California.

Happy waited an hour before there was movement, he saw her come out and his breath caught in his throat she had cut her hair off, super short and she was dressed like she was going clubbing. He stared at his wife as she got into a black SUV with Minion and two girls he didn't know. He followed them to a small club in Oakland. Parking his bike, he slipped into the club and sat in a dark corner. Ordering a whiskey he sat there and watched her as she and her girls sat in the VIP section. He noticed she wasn't drinking but she laughed a lot and acted like she had been drinking. Then he saw August Marks enter the club and he knew that shit was going down. He clenched his fist as he watched the bastard make a bee line for Mia. He was going to kill that mother fucker really slow.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia knew as soon as August saw her he would come to her. She and the girls had been following him all week and the man was nothing if not scheduled. She smiled at him as he sat down, his face lighting up, "Mia, what are you doing here so far from the husband?"

Mia leaned forward giving him a great eyeful of her tits that were barely being held inside her dress, "I'm separated, found out he had been screwing around and got someone pregnant."

August ordered a drink, "Well that's horrible for him. I was sorry to hear about your accident."

Mia bit the inside of her cheek so hard she tasted blood, "Yeah, it was sad, horrible thing really. They never did figure out who hit me. I hope to soon."

August nodded, looking around, "Well what are you beautiful girls doing tonight?"

Mia slipped off her sliver heel and ran her foot up the inside of his leg, making sure she massaged his cock through his pants, "Looking for trouble. You up for some trouble?"

August chuckled, finishing his drink, "I think I can help you with that, I think there are a few rooms in the back for just such a thing." August stood and held his hand out to Mia, "Shall we?"

Mia took his hand and smiled, "Of course."

She let him led her into the back, the whole time knowing that Happy had been following her. She was going to give him August, she knew he needed it. She needed him to take this one; she needed to show him that she was in control of this situation, not him. He was a soldier, a good one, but she was a leader and the mark of a good leader was knowing when the troops needed blood.

When August pulled her into the room she made sure to keep the door unlocked, she knew her old man he'd be there any minute probably ready to kill her too for being back there. She walked up behind August, her hands ghosting down his back, going to his shoulders, whispering into his ear, "Let me help you with your coat."

August smiled, "Baby I've missed you."

Mia smiled, "I know." She brought her knee up hard in between his legs, making sure that she hit his balls. August went down and she jumped on his back, slamming his head into the floor his body went still. She worked fast getting him into a chair she pulled a set of handcuffs from her purse and cuffed him to an old radiator. She stepped back and smirked just as the door was kicked open. Happy's eyes were hard and cold as he moved into the room, his gun out in front of him.

Mia smirked, "About time you got here, got you a little present. Might want to call someone to help you with it."

Happy glared at her, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Mia shrugged, "Call it karma, he killed out baby, are you just going to let him live? Do what you want with him; I'm not getting my hands dirty."

She started to walk toward the door and Happy reached out grabbing her wrist, "Why didn't you take him down?"

Mia smiled, "Sometimes you need to know when your husband needs something and you need this. I don't, I have bigger fish to fry. Make sure you call someone."

Mia pulled away from him, knowing the call to kill August would stop Happy from following her. She walked out the back door of the club where the girls were waiting. Minion smiled at her, "So did he take the bait?"

Mia pulled out a cigarette taking a long drag, "Oh yes he did. The Sons are going to be VERY busy tonight. Come on girls; let's go get our damn guns."

**-Broken Girl-**

The next morning Rat and Phil stood in the empty warehouse, both men had their hands on their heads; every single last gun was gone. Drawn on the wall with red spray paint were the words, _'Fear the Reaper'_. Rat looked at Phil, "You call them."

Phil shook his head, "Oh HELL NO! You were on watch last night, you fucking call them!"

Rat groaned, one of the croweaters, he had never seen before had come to the warehouse and said she was a gift from Tig his sponsor. She had done things to him that NO WOMAN had EVER done and he got distracted. Now they had no guns and Jax was going to have his damn prospect patch. He opened his phone and called his president hoping that he might at least live to tell about it.

An hour later, the bikes stood in a line outside the warehouse. Jax stood there staring at the words on the wall; he turned to look at Rat, "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?"

Rat fidgeted with the hem of his kutte, "Well there was this girl….."

Bobby chuckled, "There always is."

"Well she came up and said that Tig had sent her to me as a gift, she was all over me. Her hand going into my pants before I even thought about what she was doing."

Tig snickered, slapping Rat on the back, "Prospect I'm never sending you a gift, do I look like the gift type?"

Juice smirked, "Did she have a cross on her hand, with rosary beads up her arm?"

Rat looked at him in awe, "Yes! How did you know?"

Juice looked at Jax, "One of the women from New Orleans, I think they call her Minion, she's handsy."

Jax kicked the wall, "FUCK! Someone find HAPPY!"

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy hadn't called the guys, he called Tig. Tig had gotten Tula to sit with Megan and he came to the club with the van. They loaded August up and Happy followed him on the bike to the cabin. Now Happy stood in front of August, his body full of rage. He'd worked on the man all night, taking him apart one piece at a time. He loved the feel of the blood on his skin and only wished Mia was there with him. He'd fuck her on this prick's dead body, but it was just him and August right now. He didn't give a shit what Jax said, he was avenging his wife, his old lady and the baby they had taken from them. He threw water on August, making the man jump; it was time for some more fun.

**Well there you! A little update for you today! Mia has big plans for everyone next chapter! Review me!**


	19. The Storm

Chapter 19…..The Storm

**I have heard your cries and I'm trying to update this as soon as I can! My dear friend DarkAngelsShadow has agreed to write the spin off for Tig and Tula if anyone is interested! So we are expanding our little universe. Our stories will work together and should be a lot of fun for all of you! **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Thanks for all the reads! I'm sending you all rums and cokes via the net! Enjoy this one!**

**-Broken Girl-**

Jax stood glaring at Happy. Happy had always been a soldier for the club, doing what needed to be done without question and now he stared down the cold hearted killer. His phone to his ear he could hear Damon Pope screaming at him on the other end. Jax sighed, "I'm sorry but we don't have a clue where your man is. But if we find him I'll be sure to call you." Jax slammed his phone shut and stepped up to Happy, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Happy shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. Did Pope misplace something?"

Jax had to give it to Happy, he wasn't backing down, "Seems Pope 'misplaced' his second August Marks. You sure you don't know where he is?"

Happy stared at Jax, "You really want me to answer that?"

Jax sighed, "No, not right now. SHIT!" Jax walked into the bar area, scanning the room. There were two croweaters, usually by now on a Friday night the place was crawling with them.

Bobby motioned to him, "We're slim on girls tonight."

Jax nodded, "Yeah." Jax noticed that the two croweaters that were there had brown hair. Most of the women that came in and out of the clubhouse were blond. He had a really bad feeling about this.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stepped away from the blonde's body, wiping the blood from her hands. The last week had been fun; she had successfully taken her rage out on every croweater with blond hair that didn't feel the urge to move on. She gave them a choice, clear out of town or die. So far out of six, only two had the brains to run, those two were now safe and sound out of the state. The other four were now buried in various spots around Charming Woods their stuff divided between the girls and the rest given to charity. She wondered how long it took SAMCRO to noticed that their free pussy on parade was dying on the vine.

Minion appeared at the door, "Hey your kid is on the phone."

Mia smirked, "I'm coming, have a few of the girls load her up."

Minion smirked, "Yes ma'am, for what it's worth you're doing a great job."

Mia chuckled, "You're just happy you get to brand me tonight."

Minion whistled, trying to hid her smile, "What? Me? Not me, I don't like causing harm to others."

Mia laughed, walking down the hallway of the old warehouse in Bakersfield that she had rented. She sat down at her desk and picked up her phone, "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?"

Megan laughed, "I just wanted to call you! I had to tell you, I lost a tooth!"

Mia smiled, "You did! Oh my God! Tonight when you go to bed put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy will put money under your pillow."

"She will? I'm going to be rich!"

Mia chuckled, "Well not rich but you'll have some money to go to the store with tomorrow. Make sure your daddy takes you."

"Daddy just got home and when I showed him my tooth he said I had to call you! Here talk to daddy!"

Mia panicked, "NO, no, no….."

Happy sighed into the phone, "Don't want to talk to me?"

Mia huffed, "Have her put her tooth under her pillow and make sure you put money under there and take the tooth."

"Why don't you come home and make sure I do it? Little girl needs her mom."

Mia growled, "And her mom is dead, I'm just the dumb bitch that's married to her father." Mia slammed the phone shut and leaned her head against the desk. She took a few deep breaths centering herself; she was going to get this done. One way or another, she was going to ensure that her family was safe.

**-Broken Girl-**

Bobby and Chibs stomped into the clubhouse, Jax and Opie were sitting at the bar talking quietly together. Chibs walked over and leaned against the bar, "We got a problem brother."

Bobby nodded, "We've lost all but two croweaters."

Jax looked at them like they were nuts, "What the hell do you mean?"

Chibs chuckled, "We went to the girl's apartments and looked for them, me and Bobby were getting lonely."

Bobby nodded, "They've been stripped, wiped clean. Looks like someone just made them disappear. Like maybe a pissed off wife with scary ninja skills."

Jax slammed his fist against the bar, "FUCK! Come on we're going to see Hap. He needs to get his fucking old lady in line."

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia snuck up to Megan's window she had a twenty tucked into her leather. She was going to be damned if she missed the little girl's first tooth. She might only be her stand in mom, but she loved the kid and she wanted to be part of her life, Mia just wasn't sure where she fit right now. When she crawled into the window Megan sat up, "MOMMY!"

Mia put her finger to her lips, "Sssshhhh, keep it down baby." Mia sat on the bed and smiled when Megan crawled onto her lap snuggling into her neck. Mia closed her eyes and buried her nose into the little girl's hair loving the smell of her; it was relaxing to be so close to her. Mia pulled away and reached into her leather pulling out the twenty, Megan's face beamed, "Now buy something you really want and if you tell all the guys they will give you some money too. Just do the cute kid thing and they won't be able to say no."

Megan nodded, "I will, Pops already gave me ten. He's easy."

Mia laughed, "Oh yes he is. Now let me see that tooth."

Megan opened her mouth and Mia smiled looking at the gap where her tooth was, "Did you cry?"

Mia shook her head, "Nope, I didn't cry at all! Mommy? When are you coming home?"

Mia sighed, "Soon baby, mommy just has some stuff to do first. But I'm working on it."

Mia heard the door open behind her and she smiled at Megan, "Alright under the covers now." Megan crawled under the covers and Mia kissed her head, "I love you kid."

Megan smiled, "I love you too mommy."

Mia stood up and walked toward the door where Happy was standing watching them. He smiled at Megan, "Go to bed midget."

"I will daddy, good night mommy, good night daddy." Happy closed the door and followed Mia down the hallway.

He grabbed her arm spinning her around, "You took our guns."

Mia chuckled, "Pay back that SAMCRO owed me. I transferred the money for them. I'm sure the Irish will restock you quickly."

Happy growled, "You're tearing the damn club apart! Jax wants your fucking head."

Mia opened her arms, "Go ahead, take it for him."

Happy cupped the back of her neck and pulled her into him, walking them so Mia's back hit the wall. Happy pinned her hips with his, his erection digging into her stomach, his lips hovered over hers, "You're playing with fire little girl."

Mia chuckled, "I like getting burnt remember?"

The sound of bikes broke them up, Happy's head coming up. Mia smirked, moving out from under him she sat at the kitchen table. Jax and the guys came busting into the house. Jax pointed at Happy, "YOU NEED TO GET YOUR OLD LADY UNDER CONTROL!"

Mia chuckled, making all the men look over at her, "Hello Jackson, how are things?"

Jax stormed into the kitchen, shoving the table away, Bobby and Chibs held him back from going after Mia. Happy stepped in-between Mia and Jax, "That ain't gonna happen, pres or not, that shit don't fly."

Jax calmed down and pointed at her, "You have my fucking guns!"

Mia nodded, "I do and I already transferred a great deal of money into one of SAMCRO's accounts to cover it. I'm sure you understand why I couldn't go to the Irish and ask for guns that could kill them. They get really pissy about shit like that."

Jax growled, "Where are the croweaters?"

Mia looked at her nails, "I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly that's a shame. Don't worry boys I'm sure there's plenty of whores just waiting to jump right back in there."

Jax slammed his hands onto the table, "I swear to GOD this is the LAST warning you get! Knock this shit off or I'm going to give an order."

Mia stood up leaning close to Jax's face, "You think you scare me BOY? I'm not afraid to die Jax, there's nothing you can do to me that I fear. I've had everything taken from me because of this club, so you best just be glad I'm not ripping YOUR club the fuck apart. You'll find out soon enough just how much power I have." Her face changed and softened; "Now boys I have shit to do, just stopped to see my kid. You guys have a nice night."

She walked out the back door, letting it shut behind her. Jax looked at Happy, "Your old lady is scary as fuck."

Happy sighed, "You have no idea."

**-Broken Girl-**

Damon Pope stared at his financial statements. He couldn't figure out where two million dollars had gone. His accountant came to him that afternoon, the man sweating bullets; he had found that the money was missing. Now Pope sat there wondering what the fuck was going on. Parts of his business were slowly starting to fall apart and he had no idea why. His right hand man was missing, in the damn wind. His dealers were falling off the radar along with his drugs and some of the girls that his men on the streets ran were missing as well. Now he was missing two million dollars.

He picked up his phone and called home, knowing his wife Danica's voice was what he needed to hear, "Hey baby, how's your day going?"

The voice on the other line stopped his heart, "Oh sweetheart thanks for calling. Was just having a chat here with Danica, lovely lady."

"REAPER! So fucking help me if you lay one hand on her."

Mia laughed, "WHAT? WHAT will you do Damon? I got you by the short and hairies. You're going to get a text that will give you an address. Come alone. If you don't I'll kill them. I have your boys, your wife, and oh let's not forget mommy with her heart problem. I'd hate for her to stroke out because you can't follow rules."

Pope stood up, his fist at his side, "You'll never get away with this. If I die, if I die I have a price on my head. Men will come for you! This is suicide."

"Well then I welcome death. Two hours Pope or they die."

Mia hung up the phone and smiled at Danica Pope, DA Patterson sitting next to her, "Thank you for doing this. I promise I won't hurt him; I'll make it look like his blood pressure. I'll do this there and then we'll bring his body here and you can call the police. No one will know any different and you and your family will be free."

Danica Pope had tears in her eyes when she reached across the table, "God Bless you Reaper."

Mia smiled, her Reaper makeup coming alive, "I think it's a little late for the blessing but thank you anyway." Mia stood up motioning to Patterson, "Join me outside."

Patterson stood and followed her outside, Mia lit a cigarette, "If something happens to me and I don't make it, Minion knows that when you call we come. No matter what it is, they'll take care of it. Thank you for helping me with her. Who would've thought that Damon Pope liked to beat his damn wife?"

Patterson nodded, giving Mia's hand a soft squeeze, "I'll stay with her, until you get back. Just come back Mia, there's lots of people who are counting on you."

**-Broken Girl-**

Damon Pope drove to the address from the text and eased out of his car. He left his men back at the office telling him this was something he had to do alone. He knew he would have only one shot at Reaper. He walked into the warehouse it was empty expect for a large blood stain on the ground. He heard the sound of heels clicking coming toward him. When she stepped into the light he saw her, full Reaper makeup, her hair cut short, was Reaper. "Well I'm here where is my family?"

Mia chuckled, "So impolite, no small talk first, I thought better of you Damon."

Pope pulled his gun, "NOW! WHERE IS MY FAMILY?"

Mia chuckled, the sound of guns cocking all around them, "I brought my family, come out girls and show Mr. Pope how many of us there really are."

Pope looked around him as over fifty girls stepped into the light, all of them holding guns on him. Mia smirked, "See, I'm always going to do one better Damon. One better, I did nothing but live on the brink of death of years." She walked over to a small sewer trap and opened it, "Sorry about your family, they got….well irritating and I might have lost my shit a litte."

Pope walked over toward the sewer pit slowly, his body shaking. He looked down and saw parts of bodies and his son's school uniforms floating in the mess. He stumbled back holding his chest, the pain was unbearable, he felt sweat pouring from his brow. Mia smirked, "Chest hurts doesn't it. MINION!"

Minion stepped forward and waved at Pope, "Hey Mr. P! Sorry I think I mixed up your blood pressure medicine today with something else, something special. Mia had gotten Minion in at Pope Enterprises two months before when all the shit started with Dawn. She had been working her way up in the ranks and gotten herself a job as one of Pope's secretaries, one of the ones that brought him his morning breakfast and his medication.

Pope shook his head, "NO! Kelly why?"

Minion smirked, "Because you're a wife beating asshole."

Mia laughed, "You're family is fine, these are just some parts we picked up from the local morgue. Your son's uniform shirts from school, that little touch was from your wife. See you're going to die and I'm not going to lay a damn finger on you. Once you're dead, we'll take you back to your house and your wife will pretend to find you and call for an ambulance the whole time trying to save your life. So you see you're going to die of natural causes and your wife will be free and rich. My father and husband will be safe and you will no longer be a pain in my ass. I wish I could gut you for what you did to me, but this way seems better, more painful. Knowing that you got your ass handed to you by a woman and there ain't a damn thing you can do to stop it."

Pope fell to the ground, his eyes blurring as the drugs worked his heart harder. The last thing he saw when he closed his eyes was the face of death, the face of the Reaper.

**There you go! What did you think? Now what's going to happen? LOL…I'm so evil!**


	20. Home Base

Chapter 20….Home BASE

**You all seemed to love the death of Pope. Our girl is nothing but smart! Now the painful part starts her trying to find her way in the life she has, sitting between the two worlds of old lady and Reaper. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Broken Girl-**

After taking Damon Pope's body back to his home Reaper and Minion went back to the warehouse. Viper already had the number eight brand in a fire warming it. Reaper retouched her makeup and sat in the middle of the floor, the other women standing around her. Viper held her arm in place and Minion lowered the brand on Mia's arm right over the seven. Turning her into the only living number eight. Mia stood up her upper arm on fire as the women cheered around her. They were a team, a sisterhood, and she was going to keep them that way.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy dropped Megan off at school and headed to Teller-Morrow. The news of Damon Pope's death had been big time news in their corner of California. Hundreds showed up to mourn his passing from a heart attack. There was an increase in fighting in the streets as different groups tried to take control. Happy hadn't seen Mia in over two weeks and he knew she was deep in the heart of the fighting. He wondered to himself when he pulled his bike into it's spot when the hell he became the old lady and she became the enforcer. He kicked his leg over the side of his bike and headed toward the clubhouse. When he got inside Tig was sitting there a grim look on his face, "What the fuck is going on?"

Tig took a shot, "She called Jax, there's a meeting tonight, all the major players in the area to settle turf rights forming some kind of council to keep the peace."

"Is he going to go?"

Jax appeared at the church doors, "Yeah I'm going, if it means we all work together and stay the hell out of each other's back yards, I'm all for this. He's just worried that she's in over her head. Something tells me that Pope didn't die from a heart attack, so your old lady is scary, but she's smart and that can work to hold this shit together. No more inner fighting, that might be a good thing."

Happy sighed, sitting down with Tig; he took a pull off the bottle of whiskey that Tig was drinking from. It was going to be a long ass night.

**-Broken Girl-**

Jax led the Sons into the warehouse, standing at the door was Minion her face was hard, "We are checking all weapons gentleman, either on your bikes or I will take them but no weapons inside."

Jax nodded, "Alright darling, come on guys." The Sons all walked back to their rides. Happy let his eyes scan the rooftops around them. He counted at least ten girls walking around with rifles. Shit, this was some deep shit his girl had gotten herself into.

When they finally got inside there was a large table in the center of the room. Bug came up to them smiling, "Hey guys! Jax your seat is over there, the rest of you can stand behind him. We'll be getting started soon enough."

Juice shook his head in disbelief grabbing his girl's arm, "We'll talk about this shit when we go home."

Bug just glared at him and walked away, heading to a large computer set up in the corner of the room. Happy stood next to Tig as the leaders from the different groups made their way to the table. No one really saying anything, all the men at the table glaring at each other. Once the last man was seated Minion left through a side door and returned a few minutes later with Reaper behind her.

Mia smiled at the men sitting at the table. She eased herself into the chair at the head of the table, "Gentleman thank you so much for joining me tonight. I think we have lots to talk about. First things first I need to make sure you all understand that the decisions made here will be followed, no one has the right to say different unless we call another meeting and we're all sitting at this table. Understood?"

The men just stared at her, no one moving to say anything. Mia sat back in her chair, "That's fine, kill each other, let my girls kill you. I don't give two shits, but I WON'T STAND FOR INNOCENT BLOOD BEING SPILLED! WE DO NOT GO AFTER FAMILIES!"

She stood up glaring at the men. Marcus Alvarez of the Mayans nodded his head, he looked over at Jax, "We don't need to lose anymore family to this shit."

Jax nodded to him, "I agree."

T.O. the president of the Grimm Bastards sighed, "We just want to keep Lodi, with no trouble."

Marcus laughed, "Then stay the fuck out of Oakland."

T.O. stood up and Marcus did too, "FUCK YOU! We have to ride through there for our mulling jobs."

Mia sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "STOP! SIT THE FUCK DOWN!"

The two men stared at her and then slowly sat down. Mia stood up and nodded to Bug who projected a map of the area. "Ok, we're going to do this simply; if you cross into someone else's territory you pay a toll, just like the old days. Get caught in their area without paying the toll and you will be punished by this council meaning all the other groups will hunt your ass down and put an end to you and yours and then we'll take your territory and spilt it." Mia closed her eyes, opening them she saw Happy was staring at her, he was looking almost proud of her. She walked to the computer, making a small circle on the map that was now displayed on the wall, "That circle is MINE, you are only allowed in it when I call a meeting. This territory is off limits."

Marcus snorted, "So what kind of game are you and yours doing chica?"

Mia smirked at him, "Why I'm the Switzerland, I don't have an interest here, but to keep my family safe. The only thing I sell is my service which almost every one of you has used in one form or another. I took down Pope; this is our chance to make this area peaceful. Now you can pick to be assholes, but believe me I'm done with assholes right now, or you can do this and get the most for your group. You pick. Step up and claim an area."

Mia walked to her seat and sat down glaring down the table. The whole room was silent no one wanting to be the first to move. Finally T.O pushed his chair back and stood up, "What the fuck." He walked over to Bug and marked Lodi on the map.

Mia smiled at him, "Excellent." She turned back to the other men, "Now pick your place before they're all gone."

Jax stood up he smirked as he walked passed Mia, he gave her shoulder a squeeze. He walked over and marked all of Charming and part of Stockdon. Then he stepped back smirking, holding the computer pen out to Marcus, "Come on big man, your turn. Once us big boys are marked the others will fall in line."

Marcus groaned getting out of his chair he walked up and took the pen from Jax, marking his spot in Oakland.

Mia smiled, looking at the small groups, "Alright gentleman let's get this done, I want to see my daughter tonight."

As she turned watching the other heads of the groups Happy saw her arm, there where the seven use to be was a number eight. His girl had moved up in the world.

**-Broken Girl-**

The day after the meeting Mia stood in the large three bedroom ranch on the better side of Charming. The realtor walked her through the large living room and kitchen, pointing out the bathrooms and the large fenced in yard. Mia was more interested in the large two car garage and the size of the basement. She ended up pulling out the money from her account and signing that day. She wasn't even sure what she was doing was right, but she loved Megan and hated being away from her. She loved Happy, but she couldn't trust that she wouldn't put his damn head through a wall. But three bedrooms would work; give them space to work their shit out.

She knew that Happy was home, because when she pulled into the driveway she saw his bike under the car port. So she walked around to the kitchen door and knocked. Happy opened the door standing there in nothing more than his jeans, "Hey, Megan's not here. She went with your dad and Tula."

Mia nodded, "Need to talk to you."

Happy huffed walking back into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, "You want to talk now?"

Mia threw a key on the table, "I bought a bigger house. Has three bedrooms, I don't know what you want here and I don't know what I want but I know I want to be with Megan. So this is the way we can do that."

Happy stared at the key, "So you just want me to move into YOUR house?"

Mia shook her head, "No, it's in both our names, you just have to go down and sign the paperwork. I'm not a bitch Happy. I know how this all works. I just want to give Megan what she needs."

Happy huffed, "If you wanted to give her what she fucking needed then you'd stop all your shit and come home."

Mia folded her arms over her chest, "I accepted you from the start, all of you. I don't understand why you can't just accept me. You say you love me."

Happy stood up his chair flying across the room, "I DO! I love you and you fucking know that!"

Mia didn't move, she just stood there. Happy ran his hand over his head, "FUCK, fine we'll move."

Mia nodded, "When ever you're ready but I'd like to get Megan moved as soon as we can. I asked dad to bring over doggie Mia and she's going to be there staying with me."

Happy looked at her, "When are you moving in?"

Mia smiled, "Movers are putting my bed in right now as we speak. I figured we can move slowly, whenever you want. Just let me know and I'll have the girls over here. Maybe you and Megan can come see the house tonight."

Happy nodded, "Yeah."

Mia sighed, walking toward the door, she was gone and he was left standing there still not sure what the hell was going on. At least it was something.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy took the bike, cradling Megan in front of him. He loved to give her rides on the bike she giggled the whole time. As they pulled into the driveway of the new house Megan squealed, "Oh daddy it's so big!"

Happy laughed picking her up and setting her on the ground, "It sure is midget."

They walked into the house and the sound of music greeted them. Happy held onto Megan's hand and then they saw Mia come dancing pass one of the doorways little puppy Mia right behind her. Megan giggled, "Mommy's silly."

Happy smirked, "Oh you have no idea midget."

They walked into the almost empty kitchen and Mia turned around Happy loved the blush that spread across her cheeks, "Well hello there, we didn't hear you come in."

Megan let go of Happy's hand and went over to the six month year old puppy that was sitting at Mia's feet, "Oh mommy can I pet her?"

Mia crouched down petting the dog, "Yup, she's yours. You can even pick her name."

Happy smirked, "What don't like Mia?"

Mia stood up and smirked at him, "I guess it's fitting since I'm a bitch, but we don't want the dog confused when you yell at me. So Megan can pick her name."

Megan sat on the floor staring at that dog that was now licking her face, "I think Snowball."

Mia and Happy chuckled, Mia jumped up sitting down on the counter, "Snowball it is then kid." Mia looked at Happy, "So what do you think?"

Happy looked around the house, noticing a small table that was already set up with a computer and had papers scattered all over it, "It's nice, bigger. What do you think midget?"

Megan smirked, "I want to see my room!"

Mia hopped off the counter, "Well come on little girl, let's go find it." They got halfway down the hall when Mia turned looking at Happy, "You coming daddy?"

Happy smirked, following them, "Oh not yet mommy but I hope soon." Mia blushed shaking her head following their daughter who was already squealing about her room. Happy and Mia stood in the doorway of the little girl's room, his hand going to her lower back. Mia flinched just for a second, but she focused on Megan, it was all about her right now. Their shit didn't matter as long as they gave Megan what she really wanted, a family.

**Ok, a little something to move us along here. Mia's not what you think in this new group. Her real focus now that Pope is dead is her family and where she fits in there. Have a great day you guys! **


	21. Giving Thanks

Chapter 21…..Giving the Thanks

**Sorry I've been gone. Real life is hammering away at me. Things should settle down now, but I'm not totally sure yet. A very close family friend who is only 44 had a massive stroke and is recovering, but going through a lot. So I have been super crazy busy. So forgive me. Well here we….holidays SAMCRO style. Hope you enjoy! It's snowing like crazy here in Ohio, only 20 degrees! I'm freezing! Hope this finds you well! **

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia walked behind Happy as he carried Megan back to his dorm room. It was Thanksgiving, two months since the meeting at the warehouse and two months since Happy and Megan had moved into their new house. Things were calm, maybe too calm. Happy wasn't pushing anything and Mia was at home every night, doing homework and making dinner. It was surreal to him to watch her as she flipped sometimes between the two worlds, but she was finding her way. They hadn't so much as kissed, but just having her so close was enough for now.

Mia opened the door to his room and smiled at him as Megan whimpered in her sleep. It was Thanksgiving and Tara had rounded up the other old ladies and thrown one hell of a dinner for all the guys. Most of the Nomads had even come down to enjoy the home cooked food and free drink that a SAMCRO party promised. Jax had even made sure that the invitation went out to Minion. The woman loving having all the single men at her beck and call. Tula had come with Tig, things seemed tense with them, but they were there. Bug was there with Juice, the two all smiles at dinner as Bug showed off her new ink.

Happy laid his daughter down on the bed and stepped back looking at her as Mia covered her up, "You think she's going to be alright back here?"

Mia chuckled, "Who's going to fuck with the Killers kid?"

Happy smirked at her, grabbing her hand, "Smart ass."

Mia smiled, "My ass is very smart thank you." She dropped his hand and walked toward the door, he followed his hand going to her lower back as they closed the door on Megan and headed back to the bar.

The party was on the upswing with all the kids tucked safely in the dorms Rat and Phil were tasked with sitting in the hallway to keep an ear out Megan, Abel, and Thomas for the others while they partied.

Happy sat across the bar from her, watching her as she talked and laughed with her little group of mad women. Tig leaned in close and snickered, "Why don't you just go over there?"

Happy smiled, not taking his eyes off his old lady, "Nope, she'll come to me."

Juice laughed, "Yeah, that's not going to happen have you met those women?"

Bobby raised his bottle of whiskey, "I don't know how you brothers do it, those women scare the piss out of me."

Tig smirked, "But just think of all the dirty things they do in the bed room with all that energy."

They laughed, but Happy was focused on Mia. She threw her head back and laughed as Bug went over to the jukebox and changed the song to "I Get Off" by Halestorm. Bug ran over to Mia and the other women pulling them up from the table.

Juice saw it too, he leaned forward, "Oh here we go, free show."

Happy growled as he watched Mia and Minion start to dance together. Mia had never danced around him and he was hypnotized by the way her hips moved against the other woman's. Her eyes locking on his as she bent over just enough so he could get a good look at her cleavage. He heard Tig laugh when he got up and stalked over to her. Not saying a word he threw her over his shoulder, making her squeal. His hand going to her ass to hide anyone getting a good look up her skirt he carried her into the kitchen kicking the door shut behind him.

He sat her down hard on the counter growling at her, "You trying to start some shit tonight?"

Mia smirked, the half bottle of rum she had making her feel free, "Maybe, why you want to start some shit with me?"

Happy leaned in kissing her hard, his hand on the back of her neck, directing the kiss. It was desperate, both of them pouring months of want into the action. Their tongues battling against each other, until Mia give in and melted into his chest, letting him control the action. She moaned, gripping his kutte and pulling him so he was in-between her legs. His free hand going up her skirt to find the strap of her thongs, he pushed it aside and traced his fingers up and down her slit.

He pulled away grinning at her, "This is going to be fast and dirty."

Mia panted, "I don't give a shit, shut up and do it."

Happy pulled her to the edge of the counter her hands already on his belt. It took seconds for him to get free of his pants and pull aside her thong and he was inside her. Mia clung to him as he thrust into her, his mouth on hers; taking her like an animal takes their mate. He bit into her shoulder as she clenched around him, he followed her cumming hard. He pulled back loving the look on her face, she was spent and sedated, he missed this.

Mia looked up into his face and snickered, "Don't look so damn smug big man."

Happy pushed himself back into his jeans, "Oh no, I would never. But you just came extra fucking hard and I did that." He gave her a quick kiss and walked out of the kitchen leaving her to fix herself.

When he got out into the bar he froze, there was Juice looking more pit bull than man with Bug shoved behind him while Greg the Peg stood in front of him, both men had their fists clenched at their sides. Happy felt Mia run into his back, she looked around him and he heard her say, "Oh shit."

Juice was having a great night, he was watching his woman bump and grind against Tula and he and Tig loved it. Then Greg had to be a super sized asshole and get in the mix. Tula pulled away right away, knowing that shit couldn't happen, making her exited to Tig's side. But Bug being as drunk as she was, she thought for a minute that it was Juice and she leaned back into the man giggling, until pale white hands wrapped around her waist and then it was too late. Juice was there, his hands pulling her away.

Juice growled at Greg, "MY FUCKING OLD LADY, YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

Greg chuckled, "Hey it's not my fault your old lady is flashing her shit all over the clubhouse, looked like she was into sharing."

Juice went to lunge at Greg, but Quinn and Jax got in the middle, "HEY! Take it to the ring! We don't do this shit in here."

Juice turned shoving Bug back, "Hold my shit!"

Tula, Minion, and Mia were at her side in a heartbeat, all three women ready to jump in to protect their sister. Juice chuckled, "SEE! This is the fucking problem around here! The fucking women of SAMCRO run shit! Who doesn't miss Gemma just manipulating us? Now we got a whole fucking crew of killers."

Tig stepped up, "Juice, you need to shut your mouth. You've had too much to drink."

Juice spun on Tig, "Why? It's the truth! Who doesn't wish that Mia didn't just say fucking dead?"

Mia knew a big fight was brewing so she stepped between her father and Juice knowing that Happy was already on his way from behind the bar, "Juice, sweetie let's not do this. No one wants to fight. Bug screwed up and she's sorry."

Juice's eyes went wide, "She's sorry, not half as sorry as you should be. You know what you've done this to charter? This club? You've made it the fucking laughing stalk of MCs our women are meaner than we are! And you, you're the fucking ring leader. You think that little girl should even be around you?"

Mia heard Happy growl from behind her, but she shook her head, "Come on Juice, let's get you to bed, come on Bug, he needs to sleep." Mia put her hand on Juice's arm to try and get him back to his dorm with Bug, but he was beyond clear thinking and he swung hitting her in the cheekbone.

Mia's head snapped back and she turned her head back slowly. Her eyes almost black when she looked at him, she grinned, the scars on her cheeks making the grin more sinister, "Like to hit women do you?"

Tula pushed her back, "NOT HERE! IT'S A HOLIDAY GOD DAMN IT!"

Bug was sobbing, as Happy came forward slamming his fist into Juice's face. Mia was being pulled toward the door by Minion and Tula, who knew if they let her go she'd probably kill the drunken idiot that Happy was pounding on.

Jax, Quinn, and Tig pulled Happy off Juice. He couldn't believe the asshole had the fucking right to lay hands on his old lady when she hadn't been doing shit with the women. She had been home every fucking night her hands were clean! Happy shoved off the other men stalking back to his dorm room. He scooped up Megan and walked back through the clubhouse. He wasn't letting his family stay there for the night. Not after that shit.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stood against her mustang listening to Tula and Minion as they rambled on and on about how good she did holding her shit back there. She was focused on the door to the clubhouse; she wanted to go home with her family. She just didn't want to stay there tonight; in fact if Happy and Megan wanted to stay then she'd go home or worse. She had been holding her shit together for two months, no kills, no fights, just trying to find her own way. Minion was in charge of the shadows California base. Promising to call in Mia only if the council didn't hold or if something awful happened. She was retired, Happy didn't know that, but she was done. She was trying to be who he wanted her to be.

When she saw him come stalking out of the clubhouse with Megan in his arms, she wanted to cry. He stalked toward her, "Open the door."

She opened the door helping him get Megan inside. She looked up at the other two women, "We're going home."

Tula nodded, "I think that's best sugar."

Minion nodded, "He was drunk Mia."

Happy pushed through the women, "Get in the fucking car Mia."

Mia smiled and hugged her friends, "Night and Happy Thanksgiving SAMCRO style."

Tula laughed, "It wouldn't be SAMCRO if someone wasn't bleeding."

**-Broken Girl-**

The ride back to the house was tense. Neither one of them saying anything. It was just the steady hum of the car and their thoughts that filled both their heads. Mia just stared out the window, hoping that their earlier moment in the kitchen wasn't lost because of what Juice said.

After they got Megan to bed, Mia went into her room kicking off her heels and getting out a tee shirt and a pair of sleep shorts. She turned to see Happy standing at the door, he walked toward her slowly, touching her cheek where Juice had hit her, his voice was low, "Does it hurt?"

Mia shook her head, "No."

Happy sighed leaning his forehead to hers, his hands caressing her cheeks. Mia leaned into the touch enjoying the closeness, the gentleness that he reserved for only her and Megan.

Happy closed his eyes, "I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you. What he said…..I know you haven't been going out…..you've been here. Is that what you want?"

Mia nodded, "I'm trying, I'm not saying I won't go out when they need me, but this is what I want. But I want that part of me too."

Happy took a deep breath, "I'll take all of you." His lips crushed hers and he moved her back toward the bed, his foot getting the door he slammed it behind them. It was time to take her as she had always taken him; he loved every part of her, even the dark parts.

**There I know it's not long, but I have a ton to do today! More tomorrow! Review me!**


	22. Holiday Happiness and Madness

Chapter 22…Holiday Happiness and Madness

**Thanks guys for all the reviews, we are working through some light and headed toward the next story arch for this one. I'm so glad you've stayed with me! I hope you are all having a great day! I have a roast in the oven and laundry going so you got this update today! Remember things are never what they seem.**

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia stomped her feet in frustration. She was a killer, a leader of troops but she couldn't make a fucking cupcake to save her damn life. This was the third batch she had screwed up and she was using a damn box mix. She could cook, but baking, shit she had never baked a damn day in her life. But when Megan said she wanted the most beautiful cupcakes ever for her Christmas party the next day at school Mia had gone out and bought out the baking aisle and now standing there with flour on her face she knew she beat. Beat by a damn cupcake!

Happy stood in the doorway snickering, she looked so fucking cute when she was failing at something. Made her more human. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, "Baby why don't you let me call Bobby?"

Mia sighed, "I wanted to do this myself. I mean all the other mom's can do this!"

Happy chuckled, "It's just cupcakes baby, it's not life or death."

Mia turned in his arms and leaned into his chest pouting, which Happy loved, "I really wanted to do this myself."

Happy rubbed her back, "Alright, come on, sit down." He led her to the table sitting her down, Snowflake the dog walking over and sitting at her feet. Happy grabbed the bottle of rum from above the fridge where they kept it and a coke from the fridge; he made her a drink and sat it in front of her. Then he pulled out his phone after calling Bobby to come over and rescue them he sat down pulling her into his lap, "Ok, why is this so important?"

Mia leaned against his shoulder, "This is her first real Christmas and I wanted to give her a great memory."

Happy ran his hand down her arm, "The pile of presents in the garage tells me that she's probably going to shit already. What more do you want?"

Mia wrapped her arms around his neck, "Everything."

Happy kissed her softly, a smug smirk coming to his face, "Well I got what you need if you want to help me get it out."

Mia huffed, "I just gave that to you an hour ago, remember you said I needed a baking break."

Happy kissed her again, making his way down her neck, "I know, but come on you look cute with flour on your face."

Mia giggled wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her into the living room for another round before Bobby got there. She couldn't help but think as he thrust into her that maybe this would be a perfect Christmas for all of them.

**-Broken Girl-**

Clay Morrow sat back and stared at the men in front of him. Gemma stood just over his shoulder, leaning her support to her husband who she had backed through so much. Clay smiled at the fallen sons who were now under his control, "Gentlemen, once this is over you will all have a place at the Redwood table."

Greg the Peg laughed, "We've been doing what you said, stirring up shit. Thanksgiving we almost had an out and out brawl in the clubhouse."

Go-Go nodded, "It was brilliant."

Clay smiled, "Well keep that shit up, but for now I need you to take care of the little bitch who pushed me and my queen into exile." He slid two pictures of Mia across the table, one without her reaper makeup and one with, "She's Hap's old lady so watch out for him. We don't want him in the cross fire, he might be valuable after the fact. On the street she goes by Reaper, oh and don't do it at the house. My queen doesn't want their little girl hurt. So get her to come to you."

Go-Go smiled, "Easy as pie boss."

Clay leaned back, Gemma's hand going to his shoulder; he patted it, "That's what I like to hear."

**-Broken Girl-**

Two days before Christmas Tig and Tula took Megan for an overnight stay. Mia had been working hard on a child abuse case and was staying late at the station house. She had her head down working on paper work when Happy walked in, nodding at the sheriff he sat down next to Mia's desk and she looked up smiling at him, "What are you doing here?"

Happy leaned in kissing her softly, "Thought you might come home with me. Wanted to give you my present in private."

Mia wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Well that sounds like fun."

Happy waited for her while she finished up a few things and then he walked her to his bike. Mia smirked, "My car's over there."

Happy pulled her into his chest, "Ride with me."

Mia smirked, her hands running down his tight stomach, "Alright, but only because you asked so nicely."

Happy chuckled getting on the bike, "Bitch I'm always nice."

They rode home, Mia smiling the whole way, her head buried into his back, hugging into him. She loved the smell of him, leather, smoke, and cologne. She just couldn't believe after everything they had gotten to this point.

When they got home Happy disappeared into the spare bedroom that was now an office of sorts. Mia went to their room to clean up and when she came out he was standing in the doorway in his jeans and white wife beater. He walked over to her handing her a piece of paper, "It's for the one that Galen took."

Mia felt tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the design of her new mark. It was a crow it's wings spread over its head, a large happy face in-between the wings and the tips of the crow's feathers were pink. She looked up at him, "Where? Where do you want it?"

He brushed her shoulder right above her number eight, "I want the talons to look like they're holding up your brand almost like I'm protecting you. The pink tips are for Megan and I can add blue if we ever have a boy." Happy studied her face, "Shit, do you like it?"

Mia nodded, throwing her arms around his neck, muttering into his skin, "I love it."

They spent the next two hours in the spare room where Happy had set up his rig and the ink. She laughed at him when he put his glasses on to do the detail work. She loved watching him while he did it, he was so intense, but that had never scared her about him. When it was done she ran into the bathroom to look at it and it was so much better on her skin then it had been on the paper. Happy stood in the doorway, "Well?"

She turned around and jumped at him, knocking them both to the ground. They laughed as she kissed him, "I LOVE IT!"

Happy smirked, running his hand through her short black hair, "I'm glad, now let me wrap that shit before I forget." He grabbed her hips and bucked up into her making Mia moan.

Before he could move she stood up undoing her pants, "Mia, girl, I have to wrap that."

Mia shimmed out of her thong and sat back down on his legs, smirking at him, "I'm just paying the tattoo artist daddy, give mommy a minute and then you can wrap it."

Happy chuckled as she undid his pants, his cock springing from them already to go. She wrapped her hand around him and he hissed as she guided them together. Her hands going to his stomach as she started moving up and down on him. Happy growled, bucking up into her, he wanted more. It was hot as hell to have her ride him, but tonight he needed to be in control. He had marked, taken her back after so long and he wanted to fuck his girl into the floor.

In one fast movement he flipped them and grinned down at her stilling them both as he kissed her deep and long. Their tongues dancing, tasting each other like it was the first time. He pulled back and started pounding into her.

Mia felt like her body was on fire as his hands went up her tank top; he pulled the cups of her bra down and massaged her tits. Happy growled, "Who do you belong to?"

Mia moaned, mewling under him, "YOU, YOU HAPPY! YOU EMMANUEL."

Happy roared, "DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT!" He bit into neck hard as he felt her clench around him, he slammed into her a few more times cumming hard.

He collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck where he had bit her, "I love you Mia girl."

Mia smiled at him, "I love you too. "

**-Broken Girl-**

Mounds of wrapping paper surrounded them. Megan had successfully tore through what Mia had picked out and wrapped in less than an hour. Her and Snowflake were now checking under the tree for anything else that she may have missed. Happy sat on the floor with Mia in his lap, laughing at his daughter, wishing that his ma could've seen her and Mia with him like this. This was what his ma had always wanted for him.

Mia leaned back into him, "She's loving this."

Happy chuckled, kissing the top of her head, "So are you."

Mia looked at him and grinned, "Yup!" She kissed him as Megan came over with a small box in her hands. Happy knew what it was, he and Mia had already opened a shit ton of presents from each other, but this one was special.

Megan held out the box, "Mommy this was in one of the branches of the tree and it's to you from daddy."

Megan beamed at her; the kid's reading had gotten so much better since she started living with them. Mia looked at Happy and smiled back at Megan, "Well I better open it then." Mia whispered to Happy, "I thought I opened everything."

Happy shrugged, trying to not give anything away. He was nervous, he hoped she liked it, but he wasn't sure.

Mia pulled off the paper and opened the small velvet box slowly. Inside sat a simple princess cut wedding band set, that was edged in green emeralds, just like the one he had given her twelve years before. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, "Jesus….."

Happy chuckled, "Well my name is Emmanuel but honestly you don't have to call me that."

Mia slapped at his chest, "Asshole, put it on me."

Happy sat up and took the ring from the box and took her hand. He looked into her eyes, "I don't want to see this off your finger."

Mia smiled, "Never."

Happy slipped the ring on her finger and Megan squealed, jumping into them. Happy pulled his two girls into a bear hug; it didn't get any better than this. He had his girls and he wasn't letting them go for anything.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia was pulled from her sleep by the sound of her cell going off. She reached over as Happy tightened his grip around her waist. "Hello?"

Minion sounded frantic, "I need you, NOW."

Mia sat up in bed, pushing away from Happy she went to the hallway. She knew Happy was now fully awake and watching her as she closed the door, "What happened?"

"Oh Jesus Mia, it's awful, it's Bug, they burnt her. The bastards burnt her, called her Reaper and burnt her."

Mia felt her heart hammering in her chest, "Where are you?"

"First Saint Hospital in Oakland, she won't let me call Juice till you come. Please come."

Mia was already on her way to the garage, "I'll be right there."

She went into the garage, pulling out her gear from her war chest, she got dressed. She didn't even spare a thought to go back in and talk to Happy. He had to know it was bad from the way she left the bedroom. She got the keys to her bike and opened the garage door, looking back at the house she kicked the bike to life and drove like a bat out of hell toward Oakland. Someone was going to die for this, someone had too.

**-Broken Girl-**

When Mia got to the hospital Minion met her at the front doors, "What the fuck happened?"

Minion sighed, pulling Mia into one of the rooms that doctors used to talk to family, "We had a threat to the peace agreement. This upstart club was stepping on the Mayan's toes. It seemed like a bunch of want to be bikers. We figured we'd go in there, shaking them up a little, let them know the way it was and it would be over. But they were waiting for us. Bug had on the white and black makeup, she didn't have time to finish she was running late when she got there. I think they thought she was you. The fucker threw gas in her face and then a match. They got away because we were trying to put her out. It's so bad."

Mia closed her eyes, "How bad?"

Minion choked on a sob, "First and second on her neck and arms, but second and third degree burns on her face. Doctor's said it could have been worse. She's breathing on her own and they think with surgery they can do a lot, but she won't let me call Juice. She said she wanted you."

Mia nodded, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder, "You did all you could. I'm sorry this happened under your watch, but sometimes shit happens that's out of our control."

Minion didn't say anything; she just let Mia pull her into a hug. The two women standing there one in grief while the other was already looking toward the moment she could kill the fuckers that hurt her sister.

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia dressed in the clean gowns listening to the nurse as she told her the rules for the burn ICU. When Mia stepped into the room, she felt her heart sank, there was Bug, her face was heavy bandaged and so were her arms. Mia walked toward her, touching one finger that wasn't burnt that was sticking out, "Hey Bug baby I'm here."

Bug's eyes opened and Mia could see tears there, "Thank you."

Mia nodded, fighting her own tears, "Don't you know I always come when you call for me. You're my little sister and I love you."

Bug's chest starting heaving, "Can't tell him…he's so mad…..always mad…tell him….tell him I died…..can't see me like this….please…"

Mia sighed, "We'll talk about this later baby. Right now you need to get better, you hear me? That's an order; I won't leave you, just close your eyes and let the drugs do what they need to do. Juice loves you and we both know that. But your days playing soldier are over now, you've done a good job sister. Just rest now."

Bug nodded closing her eyes. Mia stayed with her until she was asleep. Then she slipped into the hallway, looking at her cell phone. She closed her eyes and dialed Juice, she knew how Bug felt, she felt the same way for years, but Bug needed Juice if she was going to come out on the other side of this.

"Hello?"

Mia sighed, "Juice, it's Mia, Bug's been hurt…bad…..she's at First Saint in Oakland…..bring the guys."

She didn't wait for him to answer, she just closed her phone. She had work to do and she knew the Sons would watch out for Bug and Juice. She might have walked into that hospital as Mia Lowman, but she left it as the Reaper.

**Ok, what did you think? Poor Bug! Review me! Two updates in two days! I'm spoiling you!**


	23. All Roads

Chapter 23…..All Roads

**Thanks guys for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you are still hanging in with this one! We're getting close to Mia and Happy's happy ending! So thank you! **

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia had searched on and off for four days without coming up with anything. She was sick every time she entered the hospital room where Bug laid working through the pain of the burns. Burns that should've been on Mia not the girl who was like her sister. Juice for his part sat by her side, whispering to her that he loved her and wasn't going to let anything happen to her again.

Happy had ordered Mia home, telling her that she needed to be with Megan. So now she was curled in her and Happy's bed she could hear Megan playing in the living room with Abel and Thomas. Tara had been sitting with Megan and when she took one look at Mia she ordered her to bed telling her that she would stay till Mia got some rest.

She was just dropping off to sleep when Tara came rushing into her room with all three kids, "MIA! MIA wake up!"

Mia rolled over, "What?"

Tara's eyes were huge, "Gemma is here with three guys I've never seen before. What do we do?"

Mia was moving, getting her gun from the night stand, her mind racing. She looked at the large closet in their bedroom, "HIDE, get the kids in there and don't come out no matter what happens. Call Jax, tell them to get here NOW."

Megan cried, "MOMMY! I'm scared."

Tara was already getting the boys into the closet. Mia crouched down, "Don't be scared baby, mommy loves you and it's going to be fine. Just listen to Aunt Tara right now. You have to keep quiet for me, please."

Megan nodded her head and Mia caressed her little cheek and then pushed her into Tara's arms shutting the closet. She closed her eyes and walked out of the room in nothing but one of Happy's tee shirts and a pair of sleep boxers. She eased down the hallway, trying to get her nerves under control. She wasn't afraid for herself, she knew it was only time before someone took her down, but she wanted Megan safe.

As she made her way into the kitchen a large fist came out and slammed into her. Another person was behind her, grabbing her hair and she stared into the smug face of Gemma Teller-Morrow. "Well look what we found boys. Clay's been looking for you 'REAPER', he wants to have a long talk to you."

Mia struggled against the two men, but they were smart they had her restrained, "How can you do this Gemma? How can you do this now? You helped my dad raise me!"

Gemma chuckled, "And I've always said that baby girls should be drowned at birth! I did what I did to help Clay. Helping with you kept Tig in line, made him work with the club the way that Clay needed. I couldn't fucking stand you little girl. I was glad that Clay tipped off Galen as to where you were that night." Mia's eyes went wide and Gemma laughed, "That's right you sick bitch, Clay asked me where you were and I saw you run from the clubhouse. You had Happy all twisted up and that shit didn't work for the club, so Clay tapped the Irish to get rid of your ass. He figured you were dead, but you're too damn stubborn to die. Then you came back and outed me and Clay."

Gemma moved closer to her grabbing her hair, "YOU MADE ME LOSE MY BOYS!"

Mia chuckled, "You did that all yourself bitch. When I get free I'm going to kill you first, real slow."

Gemma balled up his fist and punched Mia, Mia's head snapped back and the big bastard behind her pushed her toward the door. Gemma smiled as her heels clicked on the tile floor, "I wouldn't count on that sweet heart."

**-Broken Girl-**

Jax took the call from Tara, she was frantic saying that Gemma had come in with Go-Go and Greg the Peg and another man she didn't know and they had taken Mia. Jax knew this was bad. The whole damn charter was in Oakland at the hospital giving Juice support.

Jax pulled the guys into one of the waiting rooms and pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping the Killer would hold his shit together, "My mom went to Hap's house today with Go-Go and Greg the Peg and they took Mia."

Happy exploded grabbing Jax by the front of the kutte, "WHAT?"

Chibs and Tig pulled Happy back, knowing that beating the shit out of the mother charter president wasn't going to help anything right now. Jax held up his hands, "I don't know anymore. The kids are safe, Mia hid them and went to try and take them out, but they must have gotten the drop on her."

Tig stepped toward them, "Well that's great Jax, what do you think we should do. Sit around and WAIT WHILE THAT FUCKER KILLS MY KID?"

Jax shook his head, "NO! We need Juice; we need to find out where the fuck they are held up!"

Happy shoved away from the others, he knew if anyone knew where Clay was it was Bug. He heard the others yelling to him, but he stormed to the burn ward. Ignoring the nurses that were screaming at him he threw on one of those awful yellow gowns and pushed into Bug's room.

Juice stood up, "What the hell man?"

Happy looked at Bug, "Clay and Gemma got Mia. Where the fuck are they?"

Bug's eyes went wide, "The last I knew they were living here in Oakland. Charles Street, a large two story white house. I know he rented a small building near the docks. I think near pier seventy two. That's all I know."

Happy nodded, he turned to go out the door, when Bug called to him, "Happy?"

Happy turned to her; the young woman had tears in her eyes, "Find her."

"I will."

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia took the hit as she sagged. This position was too familiar to her, her hands were chained above her and the three men had been working on her for an hour. She knew her left arm was busted and that she had broken ribs, she spitting blood and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. She just had to hold on till Happy got there. She hoped he would ask Bug, Bug knew where they were, she knew where Clay was.

The sound of clapping made her bring her head up and saw Clay standing in the doorway a cigar tight in his teeth and a smile on his face, "Well if this isn't a sight for sore eyes. Looks like your time has run out there Mia."

Mia spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor, "Fuck you, doesn't matter what happens to me. When they find you they'll kill you, your time is the one that has run out."

Clay shrugged walking toward her, "Maybe, but I think you'll go first."

Mia looked up at him and smiled wide, "I'll get a spot in hell ready for you then."

Clay's face clouded over and he slammed one of his big fists into her stomach. Mia gritted her teeth, "That all you got old man, hands must really be bad."

That was the last thing that Mia remembered as Clay Morrow unleashed his fury on her.

**-Broken Girl-**

They crouched down beside a shipping container outside of a small building just off pier seventy two. Jax scanned the area, there were two guys on the roof, one was Wes from Rogue River, the other was Gunner from Vegas, "Fuck he's got our own guys working against us."

Juice had insisted on coming, feeling bad for what he had said on Thanksgiving to Mia. He got closer, handing Tig a sniper rifle, "I checked the scope you should be good."

Tig nodded, taking position, he lined up his first shot, closing his eyes he pictured his girl, his daughter. He just hoped they weren't too late; they needed to find her this time. Make this right, he opened his eye and took down Wes, when Gunner turned the man didn't even know what hit him when the bullet ripped through his head.

Happy followed behind Jax, the two going in with the others after them. They cleared the front room, which looked like an old reception area, moving down a small hallway they heard the sick sound of fists hitting flesh. Happy and Jax looked at each other as Chibs signaled Opie and Juice to cover the back door. Happy raised his foot and kicked in the door, the Sons filing into the room.

Clay saw them coming and headed out the back, knowing that with half his guys doing a little job for the Irish he was out gunned.

Happy's eyes went black at Go-Go who was currently kicking his old lady in the back. He raised his gun and fired hitting the asshole in-between the eyes. Bobby and Chibs had Greg the Peg both men beating the hell out of him. Jax and Tig had gone out the side door after Clay.

Happy lifted Mia's head, she was out cold, he held her face, "Baby, talk to me! MIA!"

She moaned and he felt his heart soar, he leaned down getting into Go-Go's pocket he found the keys for her chains. With Bobby's help he eased her to the floor; she screamed out her arm flopping at a weird angle, "Jesus baby, what did they do to you?"

He cradled her head in his lap as Chibs started looking her over, "Shite, her arms broken but good and she has a shite ton of broken ribs. MIA, lasse! Can ya hear me?"

Mia's head rolled to the side, her one eye that wasn't swollen opened and she looked up at Happy, "You came for me." She coughed out blood, wincing at the pain.

Happy nodded, tears flowing down the hard Killer's face, "That's right baby I came for you. Just hang on for me."

The sound of a gun cocking made all the men in the room freeze. Standing there was Gemma; she had gotten the drop on them, "WEAPONS! ON THE FLOOR! Everyone stand up."

Happy eased Mia down to the floor as he stood up his guns going to the floor with the others. Chibs growled at Gemma, "This isn't going to end well for ya."

Gemma chuckled, "Who cares what you think? I'm going to use you guys to get Clay back from my son."

Bobby shook his head, "There's nowhere for you two to hide anymore, you're both already dead."

Gemma's eyes went wide as she turned toward Bobby. It was just enough for Mia to ease herself up to Go-Go's body pulling the gun from his kutte, she sat up and fired two shots; one went into Gemma's chest, while the other went through her cheek. Mia screamed falling back on the ground, her back on fire and she knew she had never been in pain like she was now.

Happy hovered over, his eyes searching her face, "It's alright baby, she's dead. Just need you to settle down."

Mia nodded, gritting her teeth, "Just had a little bitch business to take care of. I'm fine baby."

Happy felt sick as he watched her eyes roll back in her head and she passed out. Happy looked up at Chibs, "GET THE FUCKING VAN!" He turned back to Mia, "Come on baby, stay with me. Can't leave me now girl, have a daughter to raise. I love you girl."

Happy held his wife, knowing that when they got Clay he would make him suffer ten times what Mia had. It was time for Clay Morrow to meet Mr. Mayhem.

**There you go! The guys are taking care of this, but Mia got to kill Gemma. I use to love Gemma on the show, I really did, but the last two season I just want her to get what's coming to her! I hate her! LOL…ok, review me please!**


	24. Grabbing Onto Peace

Chapter 24…..Grabbing Onto Peace

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy ran through the list in his head, four vertebrae in her back needed fused, pins in her arm to hold the bones together, bleeding on the brain, and now his sweet Mia was asleep. Doctor's had drilled holes in her head to relieve the pressure of the bleed and it was a waiting game. The only good news was that somehow through all she had been through, she was pregnant. His girl was pregnant and the baby had survived through it all.

The doctors had worked with Tara by their side doing her back surgery and her arm surgery all in one shot. Now they were monitoring her and the baby closely and everyone was praying that she would just open her damn eyes.

Tig had gone with him to the hospital, but he was now keeping watch over Clay. Jax had given orders that no one touched him until Happy and Tig got their pound of flesh and a pound of flesh of just what Happy had been thinking about all day.

As he sat there staring at his wife, he thought of all the ways he had failed her and he knew that those days were over. He had come for her this time; she had said it to him. The look on her face was overwhelming, the joy and love that he saw there. He loved her and he would make sure that Clay Morrow went screaming into hell already knowing what torture was.

The door opened and Happy's head came up, sitting in a wheel chair, being pushed by Juice was Bug. Her bandages off she looked much better already. Bug looked at Happy, "Can I come in?"

Happy nodded, watching as Juice wheeled his old lady up to the other side of Mia's bed. Bug touched her hand that was in the cast, tears streaming down her scarred face, "She retired. Did she tell you that?"

Happy stared at her, "No, she didn't."

Bug choked on a sob, "Yeah, she said she wanted to raise Megan and be what you needed. She was only around if things got bad, said she was tired." Bug leaned forward, standing up a little, she whispered into Mia's ear, "Don't be this tired sister, we need you. I need you. Please come back to us."

Juice put his hand on Bug's back, "Come on baby, you said you wouldn't overdo it."

Bug let him help her back into the wheel chair; she nodded her head, squeezing Juice's hand that was on her shoulder. Juice looked at Happy, "Let us know when she wakes up."

Happy nodded, he didn't know what to say, he waited till they gone and took Mia's hand kissing it softly, "You fucking quit and you didn't tell me. You quit for me, shit baby, just wake up please." He laid his head down on the bed next to her arm, tears silently falling from his eyes. He just wanted her awake.

**-Broken Girl-**

Four days had passed and she hadn't woken up. Finally Tula came to the hospital with Tig both of them urging him to go with Tig to end this. Happy didn't want to leave her, he was afraid she would wake up while he was gone, but he knew they had to finish Clay. So he left her in Tula's hands, telling the woman to call if there was any change.

When they got to their warehouse Clay was tied with his hands over his head in the center of the room. Gemma's body had been burnt days before and dumped. The only one to cry over her death was Jax, but even he knew that his mother had to die for all the things she had done.

Jax and the others were already there when Happy and Tig arrived. Jax patted Happy on the shoulder, "Don't kill him, that's mine."

Happy smiled at Clay, "Gladly."

Hours they worked, Happy painstakingly peels all the ink from Clay's body, pouring vinegar over the skin making the one time president of SAMCRO squeal like a little girl. Tig worked on Clay's stomach, hitting the man until his own knuckles were bloody. Then Tig worked on Clay's hands breaking each of the knuckles in his hands.

Clay was a bloody sweaty mess, only coming around when someone threw water on him. But they kept at it, finally Happy smiled as he stood in front of Clay, "I wanted to take both your bitch eyes, but then you'd never see Jax kill you. So I'm just taking one."

Happy took a corkscrew and shoved it into one of Clay's eyes pulling back with all his might he pulled the eye from the socket. Happy snickered when he heard Rat puke behind him.

Happy tilted Clay's head up, "Just so you know my girl she's safe and sound, going to be around for a long fucking time and when she gets better, I'm going to bring her out here and we're gonna fuck on your grave you piece of shit." Happy turned and nodded to Jax, "He's all yours."

Happy turned to his kit and started cleaning the tools and putting them away. He didn't even jump when the shot rang out that signaled the end of Clay Morrow. He had to get back to his girl and make sure he followed through on his promise to Clay.

**-Broken Girl-**

Tula sat on the bed, Mia's hand in hers, stroking Mia's short hair, "Remember sugar when we first took you out after you got better. We took you to that club on Bourbon Street where the live rock bands play. They played that song; 'Home Sweet Home' and you said it was one thing you always wanted. To be whole again and go home. Well darling you're home and we're just waiting on you."

Mia's hand jerked in Tula's and Tula ran her hand down Mia's cheek, "Baby girl, are you waking up for me? Can you hear me?"

Mia groaned, "I can hear you, not so loud my head is fucking killing me."

Tula covered her mouth to keep in the laugh, "Oh baby, we were so worried about you." Tula leaned down kissing Mia's forehead, "You stay right there and stay awake, I need to get the nurse."

Mia fought to get her eyes open and adjust to the bright light. Her head felt foggy and she could feel the pain meds they had given her weren't working very well because her back and arm were killing her. But she was alive and she could work with that.

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy had gone home to shower, Megan had been staying with Bobby and Chibs at night and they were just getting her into bed when he got home. He made sure to slip into the shower so she didn't see him. After Clay he had rode, he needed to clear his head before he saw Megan or Mia.

When he got out of the shower, he slipped into his daughter's room, she was crying softly and his heart fell as he walked around and crouched down in front of her, "What's going on midget?"

Megan hiccupped a sob, "I didn't help mommy. The bad man took her and I didn't help. I just hid."

Happy sighed, sitting on the floor he pulled his daughter into his lap, kissing the top of her head, "Oh baby, you did just what mommy said to do. Aunt Tara said you were real brave. Sometimes kiddo you have to hide over fighting, you did real good kid and mommy is going to get better and come home and be here burning cupcakes and cussing like a trucker before you know it."

Megan chuckled, wiping at her tears, "Mommy does say a lot of bad words."

Happy laughed, hugging her tight to his chest, "I know midget, she's really bad about that. Come on let's get you to bed. Uncle Chibs and Uncle Bobby are here if you need them. I'm going to go down and sleep next to mommy and then me, pops, and grandma Tula will be here in the morning. Good night midget, I love you."

Megan snuggled down into her bed, "Night daddy, kiss mommy for me."

Happy stood at the door, "I will kiddo."

**-Broken Girl-**

Happy rounded the corner to Mia's room and his heart sank. There were doctors and nurses running in and out of the room. He started to rush when Tula came out of the room smiling, "It's fine, she's fine, she's awake, just woke up asking for you. I didn't tell her about the baby, figured you would."

Happy nodded, pushing into the room, he was glad he was tall, because in the middle of the doctors and nurses, her hazel eyes found his and she sobbed out his name, "Hap."

A few of the nurses moved as he went to her side, grabbing her hand he loved it when she squeezed his back. He kissed the top of her hand then leaned in kissing her lips softly, "About time you woke up, was beginning to think I was going to have to move in."

Mia chuckled, her ribs making her wince, "Asshole."

He snickered, as the doctor cleared his throat, "Well Mrs. Lowman you were very lucky. From what we can tell it's going to take some physical therapy and you might have to use a cane for awhile, but you are going to be just fine. Won't be running any marathons with that back of yours, but we think given what you went through you're going to be just fine. We'll leave you two alone; I think your husband has something to tell you."

The room cleared out and Mia looked at Happy, her hand going to his face. She cupped his cheek and he closed his eyes just leaning into the touch, her voice was a scratchy whisper, "You found me."

Happy opened his eyes, "Don't you know I always will, let you slip through my fingers once, that shit won't happen again."

Mia smiled, it was the prettiest thing that Happy had ever seen, "I love you."

Happy felt like his damn heart was going to beat out of his chest, "I love you too Mia girl. So does Megan I just left her, she's worried about you."

Mia beamed, "Can we call her?"

Happy nodded, "In a minute baby, I got to tell you something."

Mia looked at him, searching his face she was scared, what did he have to tell her, "Did Clay get away?"

Happy grinned, "No, that fucker is dead, VERY DEAD. I helped, so don't you worry about him no more." Happy put his hand gently on her stomach, "I don't know how baby, but you and my kid made it through this shit."

Mia stared at him, "Your kid? Megan is at home, you said when you found me she was fine."

Happy eased onto the bed sitting down, his hand still on her stomach, "Megan's fine, but this kid in here, he or she went through all that shit with you and hung on even through the surgery."

Mia's eyes started to tear up, "I'm pregnant? We're pregnant?"

Happy beamed at her, "Oh yes you are baby and I'm so fucking happy."

Happy leaned down kissing her softly, holding her the best way he could. This was it; this was the turning point for them. All the shit they had been through they deserved a happy ending and he was going to make damn sure that they all got that. All that mattered now was his family.

**There you! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW ME!**


	25. Home

Chapter 25…..Home

**Thank you guys every one of you for following along with this story! I can't believe that we've gotten to the end, but here it is. I have some new plans for Happy that will be in the works, because I just love that man.**

**I hope you all have a great weekend and I can't wait for SOA on Tuesday, might be the end of Clay, and I'm so ready for the end of Gemma! LOL…**

**-Broken Girl-**

Mia Lowman sat down at her patio table and smirked to herself watching as her sixteen year old daughter spray her ten year old son with the hose. Emmanuel screamed picking up the bucket of soapy water that they were using to wash Mia's new car with and he chased her around the car both of them squealing.

Emmanuel had been a work of love; Happy had put her in a damn bubble almost. The physical therapy was the hardest thing Mia ever did in her life and a few times she wanted to give up. But Happy never let her; he kept pushing her making sure she saw the light at the tunnel. Emmanuel, or E as they called him, was born via c-section because the doctors didn't want the stress on her back. But he was perfect; a fighter surviving more than any child should have to with the beating that Mia took. Now he was a pain in the ass ten year old and Mia wouldn't have it any other way. The boy was a miniature version of his father, pissed off to look at, but underneath still waters ran deep. E had the heart of a fighter and a love for all things fast that promised Mia in a few years she would be spending her nights worrying for her son. She knew he would wear a kutte and probably take over where his mother and father had left off. He was furiously loyal and that would serve him well as a SON.

Mia had officially retired, her body was strong, but so battered that there was no way she could continue. She spent her days being a mom and wife, and once in awhile Tara would call on her to come down to the clubhouse to put the fear of the reaper into some of the croweaters but other than that she was just Mia now.

Megan had grown into a beautiful girl and to her father's rage had the attention of almost every man or boy she came across, but Mia knew she had eyes for only one man, Thomas Teller. Mia wasn't sure if Happy was ready for that revolution just yet, but Mia had found the two making out behind the garage at Teller-Morrow. Thomas in his prospect kutte had made a fast escape; most of the Sons were just as afraid of Mia as they were of Hap. But honestly Mia thought it was a good fit, the two of them would be almost like a super couple for the likes of the MC world. Megan had pleaded with her mother to not tell her father, and Mia had sworn she wouldn't, but that Megan and Thomas needed to tell him. Happy was a smart man and it wouldn't take much for him to figure things out.

Things had changed that was for sure. Ten years will do that to you.

Bug had recovered, going through several plastic surgeries she healed from the burns that were meant for Mia. Her and Juice married in the same small park that Happy and Tig use to go to when they mourned over Mia. It was beautiful and not a dry eye was there when they finally said I do. Four months later they were pregnant and now running around the clubhouse were six year old Juan Carlos Jr and Rose Marie. The two kids were a perfect fusion of both their parents' energy; it was like giving toddlers a big energy drink and watching them run around. When they were smaller it was so bad that when they did come around the older Sons would clear out of the clubhouse because the twins were exhausting. Bug would just laugh; she couldn't get enough of her kids. She told Mia once that never in her wildest dreams did she think she would end up with such a normal life, but she wouldn't trade it for anything.

New Orleans continued to run as it always had under the leadership of Lilith. Bull her husband had retired as president of the New Orleans charter and had watched proudly as the two girls they adopted because of Mia graduated college.

Tula and Tig had never gotten married, but Mia's father had helped Tula find her sons. The boys had moved to Charming to be near their mother, both boys working at Teller-Morrow. Mia saw them in kuttes someday, when they were ready.

Tig had always stayed close; he retired a few years back, now he was the unofficial Piney of SAMCRO. He still voted, but mainly he was just there to give his support. He didn't do long runs anymore, too many years of hard partying and living life on the edge had seen to that. Now he suffered through Tula making him eat healthy and the two walked the quiet neighborhood they lived in every night. Tula had told Mia she wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

Minion still came around, secretly Mia thought Minion and the old bastard Chibs had a little side thing going on. But seeing that Minion would never settle down and that Chibs was still married to Fiona, the two kept it under wraps. But Mia noticed, they disappeared whenever the two were in the same zip code.

That was what Mia did now, she was a watcher. Some days she had to use her cane because the leftover results from Clay and his men were too painfully not to. She was stubborn using it only at the house; she wouldn't be that mom to her kids. Happy told her that it made her look bad ass, but she didn't care, it was the one last part of vanity she had.

She heard the patio door open behind her and she turned to see her husband of twenty two years standing there. A smug smirk on his face, his scruff was mostly white now but he was still the finest man she ever laid her eyes on.

Mia smiled, "What?"

Happy cocked his head to the side, "Nothing just looking at you."

He walked over and pulled a chair close to her, leaning in to give her a kiss, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Mia chuckled, "You got in late, I was letting you sleep." She ran her nails down the back of his bald head and he growled a little, making Mia feel heat rise up in her cheeks. Even after so long he still had the same effect on her.

Happy chuckled; leaning back he pulled a toothpick from his pocket, putting it in his mouth. The doctor had told him two years ago that if he didn't quit smoking he was going to drop dead from a heart attack. So he quit, choosing to chew on toothpicks and Mia had started them all on a heart safe diet much to the kids dislike. "I see they're washing themselves over the car."

Mia let him take her hand, "Yup, been like this since they got up. E won't stop teasing her."

Happy was quiet for a minute, "Thomas talked to me last night, where do you fall in that?"

Mia looked at him, "Is Thomas still alive?"

Happy snickered, "Oh I thought about him NOT being alive, but he was smart and had his dad with him. Did you know?" His eyes were soft; he wasn't angry which surprised Mia.

Mia nodded, her hand gently stroking his, "I did, I wanted them to tell you. He's a good man, loyal, she could do much worse and honestly we'd have pretty grandbabies."

Happy dropped her hand and ran his hands over his head, "Holy fuck Mia don't say shit like that. You think they've fucked? I'll fucking kill that….."

Mia grabbed his face, looking into his eyes, "I was kidding, they haven't done anything. I would know. It's fine. She's almost seventeen Hap, how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Happy growled, "Not the point, was hoping she'd be like her momma and be nineteen."

Mia smirked, setting down in his lap, his strong arms wrapping around her. His scent engulfed her and she leaned back into him closing her eyes, "I know baby, but not everyone has the will power I do. If you remember you were pushing up on me when I was eighteen."

Happy chuckled, kissing her shoulder, "Oh I remember, half the croweaters in the clubhouse walked funny that week, because no matter how many I fucked, I couldn't get your damn face out of my head."

Mia shook her head, "I think you're trying to be romantic and it's falling real fucking short."

Happy tightened his arms around her, Mia turned away from him as he tried to kiss her neck, "Come on baby, you know I love you. Shit the croweaters on the West coast are all scared shitless of you. I've been a good boy for over ten years now."

Mia smirked, turning so she could see his face, her hand going to his cheek, "I know baby, I know." She leaned in and kissed him, the only man that she had ever loved or would ever love. The man who may have driven crazy over the years, but the man who brought her out of the hell that she had lived in alone for ten years. The man who beat the Reaper down just by loving the woman that was still inside her.

The kiss got more heated and Happy shifted her so he could snake a hand up her shirt. Mia moaned into his mouth and that was when cold water sprayed them.

They broke the kiss and looked up to see their kids standing there laughing. Megan was bent over while E held the hose, "Oh you two should see your faces."

Happy looked at Mia, "Payback?"

Mia smirked, "Payback."

Mia got off his lap and they both raced toward their kids, the kids squealed and E dropped the hose heading for his tree house for cover, but his dad had him and put him to the ground, tickling his stomach. Mia got the hose and was drenching Megan who couldn't stop laughing.

For two hardened people, who live had given a shitty hand, Happy and Mia found their way. They did it together and found that in the world of SAMCRO you really could have love and family. And the Lowman's really did have it all.

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
